The Black Order
by TheDoctor1111
Summary: In the year 2125, a time when humans no longer walk the world above. Most have died others have gone into hiding. All except one. A young boy destined to prove himself must make a life for himself on a world where humans never prosper. (My OC, balto characters and my friends OC)*Warning a lot of foul language, intense gore and sexual involvements *
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto that is all...

Prologue: The Beginning

Year 2125, the city of Seattle people screamed, shouting, signs says "Kill all humans!", "Kill the apes!" and people with weapons ready to fire. Meanwhile, the two married couple running away from the angry mob, the husband pulled his wife hand while she's holding her baby. The husband wore a ripped up, dirty t-shirt, with blue jeans that have holes, and some two jogging shoes with one rip open shoe on his right foot. And his wife she's wearing also ripped up jeans, no shoes just dirty socks, long white t-shirt reaches her thighs and a short brown blanket over her head.

The husband pulled her into the dark alleyway between two big buildings.

"We cannot... run for long..!" The husband panted almost out of breath

"I know honey... but we don't know...where to go hide at...!" The wife responded

"Maybe we hide in the sewers... at the bottom of the city." he said catching his breath

"N-No... we can't because our baby boy can't survive that long... we need to find somewhere else except here!" She refused

"But where babe, we don't know anywhere else in the world! We're surrounded by these... beasts." he went towards and holds her hand then stares at her

She realizes he was right, suddenly a hovering car stopped in front of them. They gasped and the husband went behind his wife to protect her, then the door of car opened. And a furred woman came out and said "Come on get in!" She shouted and moving her paws fast

The couple got surprised what just happen they don't know what to say suddenly his wife moves in front of him.

"M-Mary... is that you?!" She stuttered

The woman smiled and said,

"Mhmm it's me... we explain later we need to get you two out of here!"

They nodded and ran to the car, as they got in the car the sighed of relieve. And the husband says,

"How the hell you two find us?" He asked

"As I said we'll explain later... now step on it Mark!" She shouted to her husband

"No problem hon, hang on tight this gonna be a bumpy ride!" As he said and stepped on the gas car peddle and the car accelerates.

Everybody hang on tight and the wife holds her baby, they drove between cars of freeway traffic, dashing through neighborhoods. It took them an hour to get their house, the two dirty couple remembers the neighborhood, and they used to live this street. As they kept driving the wife saw their old house pass by.

"Hey girl, is that your husband or brother?" Mary asked with a smile

"He's my husband his name is Haku Nomura." She introduced

"Ohh he's Japanese can he speak English? Konnichiwa, dooo you speeeak English?" She asked Haku

Haku got awkward and he answers

"Yes I do speak English I was born in America just like you..." He answered

And everybody went silent and became awkward in the car.

Ten minutes later...

They still silent of the conversation they just had and the baby is giggle and reaching his little soft baby hands and wiggles his whole body smiling.

"Guuuhdhbskjndndnaaaa!" The baby giggles trying to say words

And the mother looks at her baby and smiled, her face is so beautiful with a white smile as the baby smiles and laughs. She has black long hair and smooth and her eyes...its very light brown.

"Oh! I forgot your name?" Mary asked her friend

"Oh my name is Emily." Emily replied

"Oh...Emily that's a wonderful name...it's been twenty-four years since we saw each other after the war..." She smiles and then went to a straight face since she brought up the war.

"I know...it was so awful since that day...and our kind... been erasing from the world. Now it's just us in the god forsaken world full of hate, discrimination and violence..." Emily frowned

Haku wrapped his arm around her and leaned in then kissed her on the head for comfort.

"Don't worry Emily...everything's gonna be alright, first we gonna take you two to our place and we make you some coffee, how's that sound?" She offered and smiles

"That will be lovely Mary...thank you and Mark for all you done for use." Emily responded and smiles back

"No problem I'll do anything for a old friend of mine."She chuckles

Emily smiles and chuckles back

Meanwhile, they got in their house as fast as they could to not make a scene. After that, they have two kids and both foxes one a girl and two for the boy. Emily smiles at them saying hello then sats down next to her lovely husband. Mark in the other hand is making coffee in the kitchen and even Mary talking quietly.

"Mary we cannot hold them in here for long they gonna catch them and kill them..." Mark whispers to her fox wife, Mark looks a strong buff fox, wearing a tight sweater, wearing blue jeans and square black glasses.

"I know but... I have to help them plus they have a baby I can't just kick them out or betray them. They are a nice family Mark and they needed our help...just please let them stay?" Mary begged

Mark stayed quiet and thought about it and he sighs "Okay... we let them stay and let's try to keep them safe, okay?"

Mary nodded and she kisses him on the lips and gives the coffee to the couple.

Meanwhile at the city hall of Seattle, the major watches the news of two humans escaping from the mob, the got angry and slam his fist on his desk and his water fell over.

"God fucking dammit those humans!" He shouted in rage

"Sir. What shall we do?" Said the US agent

The major turned around and said with a mad look on his face.

"Find those fucking humans...bring them to me and so I can fucking kill them! Now GO!" He command him and his men

"Yes sir we search high and low for you." He nodded his head left the room

The major looked the window, outside is dark, cold and rainy and the major hated humans since the war and his goal is to kill them all at once.

To be continued...in Episode 1 of the Black Order.

**_Hello everyone it's been a very long time since I wrote stories and now I'm still continuing write but still busy most of the time. Well see y'all later! :D_**


	2. Episode 1: The Capturing

_**Disclaimer: I don't Balto, also this a fucked up shit is gonna happen you should read! :D  
**_  
Episode 1: Capture the Innocents...

Three hours later, the foxs kids playing in the corner with the baby. They laughed as they playing with the human baby and playing their toys having a good time. As for the parents they just sitting on the furniture and drinking coffee and some muffins that Mary made.

"Your children are so adorable, they're so friendly to our baby." Emily smiled

"Yep they're my happy little babies."Mary chuckles

As Mary and Emily are talking to each other and catching up,the husband's on other hand gotten along with each other talking about sports, what manly shows they watch and whatever manly they like.

"So what are your children's names?" Emily asked took a sip from her coffee

"Oh their names are Jessie and..." She paused

Mary turned around to Mark

"Hey Mark what is our son's name?" She asked her husband

Mark became confused and awkward in the same time but Haku and Emily are more confused. Mark shakes his head gently and drifting back to reality.

"Our son's name is Alex honey." Mark respond

"Oh okay thanks hon! So yeah his name is Alex darling. "Mary waved happily and turns back to Emily

"Well that was awkward... how in God's name she didn't know her our son name..." She thought

"Oh that's a cute name! Who's the oldest?" Emily asked and smiles

"Oh they both born at the same time so they are twins haha!" Mary laughs

"Oh really? I didn't look at them closely." Emily looked back at the two

Mary was right they look like exact same Alex and Jessie have the same colored fur, smile, ears, eye color. But they different, one is a boy and other is a girl.

"So they are the same age?" Emily asked and went back to Mary

"Mhm, they're five years old." Mary smiles

They both laughed happily and suddenly the door knocked hard.

"Open up!" Someone answered

Everybody paused and the children got scared. Mark went to Mary and Emily quietly.

"Emily dear go hide and take your child with you." Mark whispered

Emily nodded and went to Haku. Suddenly they kicked the door and yelling outside the door.

"I know you have humans living with you so open up! You have ten seconds to open up before I kick this door!" The man shouted

The family acted quickly, Mark grabbed the baby and hid him in their bedroom closet and calms the baby to sleep. Mary and Emily panicked and Emily started sweating.

"One!" The man counted down

"Two!"

They gasped, and Mark ran back told the kids to hide in their parents closet with the baby, they nodded and ran to the closet and hid quietly.

"Three!"

"Four!"

Haku hanged on to Emily with his dear life and Emily hugged him tight and closes her eyes. And Mark and Mary does the same waiting for the countdown to stop.

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight...Nine... last chase to surrender!" The man shouted

Evrything went silent with no response

"Ten!"

The man nodded and moved out the way and his man broke the door open. They screamed and went towards the human couple. They shouted and Mark and Mary pulling the strong men's arms loose suddenly the guard punched Mark in the face slam him to the floor and knocked out. Mary screamed at Mark when the man hit him then the other guard came to the side and slapped her in the face hard and blood came out.

The human couple screamed and wiggled trying to get out. Emily got loose of the man's grip and went towards her friend Mary suddenly the man outside went towards Emily and grabbed her hair and pulling her hard then dragging her. She yelps, screaming as he pulled her hair, she trays to hit his paw to let go. The men wore a black tuxedo, with black sunglasses, one is a wolf and the other is a white muscular tiger.

As they dragged the human couple of the house they thrower them into the big metal van then droves off. And another neighbors saw what happen and out of their houses with umbrellas.

Couple of minutes later, Mark worked up and groans of the pain he felt blood on his cheek and drips down his mouth. Then he saw Mary on the floor passed out then he went towards Mary shaking her to wake up. A few seconds later, Mary worked up and Mark smiled at her and hugged her so dearly. Mary started crying and she hugged back.

"I'm so sorry...I tried to save them... they're too strong!" She cries with full of tears

"That's okay Mary...it's gonna be okay.." Mark hugged her tight to comfort her and she cries more

Moments later at downtown Seattle, the guards kick the door of the majors office and dragged the human couple then dropped them to the floor. The major grins darkly.

"Do you think you gonna escape me from the whole city?"

Haku got a angry look on his face and stared at him

"Of course...because you fucking beasts always wanted to kill humans and get rid of their existence!" Haku shouted

The major got angry and kicked Haku in the stomach and punched his face, and Haku grunts and blood spilled out from his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up you little piece of shit!" The major shouted

Emily shouted what he did to her husband

"Haku-san!" Emily shouted and cries and reaches her hand out to Haku then Haku does the same but the major stepped on his arm hard and broke his arm, and Haku scream of the painful, pain of his arm.

Emily saw blood from arm then his bone from his arm and she was in shock and tears came out from her eyes like seeing a horror movie. The major laughs at him as he broke his arm then Emily had enough and shouted him to stop.

"Please stop hurting my husband please!" Emily shouted and begged for mercy

The major looked at Emily and gasps then the major told the guards to step outside and leave Emily and him alone in the office. They nodded and pulled Haku back legs and closed the double door in front of him and he shouted to his wife.

"Emily!" He shouted behind the door

The major bend down to her level and lifts her head to face. He is a huge orange tiger, he is built with strong muscles, with a dark brown tuxedo, and fangs coming out from his mouth. Emily trays to wiggle free but the tiger grips on her crotch and she gasped and stood still.

"That's a good human... you're such a beautiful woman...beautiful to fuck with!" He darkly smiles and slaps her ass.

Emily wiggles free and ran towards the door and she tripped by him. The tiger went towards Emily and growls and licks her neck and she moans then wiggles gently.

"Good girl...I want more of that." He whispers in her ear then growls of lust

Then the tiger slides his paw into her pants trying to finger her, she gasps and pulls his paw out of there. The tiger sighed and grabbed her both arms tight and went back to finger her. He rubs her vagina with his finger and Emily moans and cries in tears, then he sticks his finger inside her pussy and she gasps when he entered his finger inside her pussy.

"Ahhh...naggh!" Emily moaned

"Ahh yes that's my good girl." He licks her face

Then he pulled down her pants and saw her pussy all wet and then he bend his head down and sticks his warm, wet tongue inside her then started eat her vagina. Emily moaned loud as the tiger slurps her pussy and pushing his warm tongue in and out. He turned her body around her chest and he pushes his muzzle in her vagina and keeps eating and slurping. Emily moans more and blushes as the tiger eating her like a feast. The tiger enjoys the meal and wags his long fluffy tail around, as he keeps penetrating her, his cock became hard and transforms into a big bulge from his pants.

Then he slides his paw inside his pants and rubs his cock inside. Then after the penetration he moves his muzzle away and unzips his pants and Emily breaths heavily and blushes what just happened. The tiger pulls his long, hard and warm cock out the he gets the lube from his desk and started pouring a lot of lube his cock and rubs it down till it gets all slippery.

After he pours the lube and his cock is all wet and slippery he slapped her ass and jiggles then Emily gasps as he slapped her ass.

"Now it's time for breeding!" He grins darkly and sticks his cock inside her pussy

Emily screams and moans loud as he entered her and the tiger moaned then he started thrusting his member inside of her fast. As the tiger slam his body with his cock every thrust, every moan, and every slap from his big saggy balls hitting her pussy they both moans and the tiger came inside her.

Emily felt his warm tiger semen inside and moans with pleasure. The semen drips down and makes a little puddle of it in the floor. He panted heavily and takes his cock out.

"Ahh man that feels fucking good... I did it that so fucking much!" The tiger

"Man it's too bad you can't be my pet...but you and your husband are going to die today and everybody is gonna see it happen cheering for your death." He grins

He got up and cleans himself up then grabs a blanket from the closet and throws it at her. Emily cover herself up and gets up silent without a word, he shoves her to move faster and she moves quickly to the door. As she opening the door she ran to her husband crying and Haku hugged her tight with one arm. The tiger walks up to them told the to get up, as they got up they all walked outside.

The guards tied them a electrical wiring wraps around their wrists if they move the wire shocks them with electricity. And everybody from the whole city cheering and throwing carp at them they threw rocks, soda, eggs and even their spit. The tiger smiles and laughs inside that he caught the humans.

Few minutes later, Mary and Mark ran through the crowd and saw the Emily and Haku tied up. Suddenly a huge horse walked out of the building wear a metal gloves with electricity running through it. Mark and Mary went shock when they saw the the gloves, the crowd went wild and saying "Kill them Now!" , "Destroy those two!".

The major nodded to the horse to kill them and the horse went towards them and put his hoofs on Haku's and starts charging up and Haku starts to sweat then starts the makes more noises. Suddenly the glove on Haku's head shocked Haku and he started to scream, Emily saw Haku screaming and she shouted him to stop she moved the the wire shocked her in electricity she screams and falls on the floor. Haku continues screaming and Emily on the floor and looks at Haku, she's feels helpless to help her husband then suddenly Haku scream became loud then his head exploded with blood and eyes popped out and pieces of his brain flew off of him. The horse let's of Haku headless body fall to the floor... everybody went silent, blood was everywhere on people's faces and Emily's face too also Mark and Mary's faces went fully shocked and not saying a word suddenly everybody cheered happiness of the male human died. And Mark and Mary fill disgusted of the people cheered for that horror scene. Then the horse grabbed Emily's head and she gasps and screaming then he charges up the glove. Emily tears pour down on your red cheeks her eyes are wide what she seen. She saw her husband got killed, people cheering, the major fucked her, Mark and Mary also the kids... and even her child in their home sleeping quietly.

Right before the gloves off she said in her mind...

"Mary...Mark take care of our baby while we are gone... tell him that we both love him very much...and we gonna miss him growing up...God bless you Mark and Mary...goodbye to you...Link." she closes her eyes and tears pours down more then the glove went off and shock on Emily's head then she started to to scream.

The crowd cheered louder and the Fox couple looked away from the horrific scene and they both cried. After Emily scream her head exploded just like Haku died. Her body fell and blood splatter the concrete floor, the Fox couple went to their car and droves off to their home...

To be continued on Episode 2...

_**Hey everybody sorry for the big mess like Emily had sex with the big male tiger the major of Seattle, the bloody gore, violence and shit. Like I said in the summary it's gonna be fucked later on in the story. I hope you guys like it leave a review comment on my story if their any questions or errors I need to fix, astronauts! :D**_


	3. Episode 2: Holding memory and Safety

Episode 2: Holding memory and safety…

Two hours later, Mark and Mary came back from downtown also done what they saw. They walked in quietly and the kids ran towards them and hugged them, they cried of fear and happy in the same because their parents are safe. Mary hugs both of them and Mark went to the room and closed the door behind him. Mary told her kids to help her find a big piece of wood for the door.

"Hey kids can you help me find a big piece of wood from the backyard storage? After that, you can decorate whatever you want after we done, how's that sound?" Mary smiles and rubbing their heads

The kids went happy and nodded and ran to the patio door goes to the backyard.

"Hurry mommy it's gonna be a busy afternoon!" Alex shouted happy and Jessie nodded in agreement

And Mary smiled at the two and looks to the right, through the hallway looking at the closed room where Mark sits there in silent. She stood up and thought that he needs alone time. And she went towards her children and went outside.

"Be careful and don't touch daddy's thing okay?" Mary warned them

They both nodded of her reason and ran to the storage funny and giggling.

Meanwhile in the room, Mark sat on the bed looking at the floor what just happen this afternoon and he thought about Haku and Emily. Then suddenly baby Link came out crawling under the bed giggling make gibberish words, Mark smiles at Link picked him up from the floor.

"Hey little buddy... what are you doing under that bed?" Mark licked Link's head and Link giggles and wiggles that might be tickling him

"What is your name anyway...your folks never told us?" Mark closed his eyes trying to figure out his name

Suddenly, the wind blew a cool breeze around the room and a little mist of white dust touched him and a hand pulled out from it and touches Mark's shoulder and whispers to Mark's ear.

"Link..." it whispered

Mark opens his eyes and got a chill down on his back the looks behind him but it's just a window cartons moving from the breeze.

"Emily...is that you?" Mark looks around and nobody is in the room but him and Link then everything went silent

"Huh... I thought I heard her say something?" Mark schools his head then looks at Link

He thought in his head and then a name popped out from his head repeating so many times.

"Link...your name is Link Nomura, isn't it?" Mark looks at Link and baby Link smiled happily

"Huh... Link what a cool name for a human...Link." Mark lifts Link up

"Well Link... I gonna take good care you...so does Mary and the kids." He looks up at Link then Mark teared up and his tears pours down from his eyes and seeing flashbacks of Haku and Emily got executed from the public.

~flashback~

People cheering and hollering out loud, Mark sees Haku gets killed first and seeing blood and brain guts spreads all over the place and then kills Emily and the same time as Haku got killed. And also hearing the crowd cheering even louder as they both died in front of them... Mark got angry at the people being like... he doesn't like the word "beast" but the humans are right they're beasts! He hated the people who did that to those innocent human couple...

~flashback ended~

Mark looks back at Link again then put him on the bed, he thought that he is glad the guards didn't find Link and kill him on the spot. As Mark felt Link playing with his tail he wiggled it around and Link laughs and grabs it and Mark chuckles and smiles at Link. His tears are dry from crying and he wiped it with his black sweater. He got up and went to the restroom, he saw himself from the mirror he saw dried brood on his muzzle where the guy punched him and his jaw hurts like from the punch as well.

"Ah! Shit! That fucking hurts..." Mark yelps from the pain and he turns on the water nob then washes the blood off his face and cooling his face down.

After the quick rinse, Link went sleeping on his bed and Mark went towards him got a blanket from the closet, it was Alex's baby blanket it's so smooth and soft then he putted on Link's body and he cuddles the blanket and went to sleep peacefully. Then he went to get new clothes from his wardrobe then got his shower towel. Mark took off his sweater then his shirt, his body is so buff his abs is so sweaty, then he unzips his pants, he pulls it down then take it off, his underwear he has a big bulge when he walks to the bathroom his bulge bounces up and down then side to side, till he got in the bathroom he closed the door and turned on the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Mary got back from the storage and carefully pulled in the big and long wooden plank shapes like a door and just the right size. Mary sweats and sighs of relieve and puts the wooden plank on the front door way. The kids got inside and they laughed, ran around the living room. Mary went to the kitchen and gets the tool box. She nailed the plank to the door way shut.

"Pheeew... all done! Well we can't get out of this way more we to get out from the garage. I have to go to home depot to buy a new door for this house." Mary sighs and puts the away her tools.  
"Alright kids, get your paints and colors to and decorate it whatever you want behind here, okay?" Mary smiles at her fox children  
the fox children jumps up and down excitedly and ran to their rooms to get their coloring paints and crayons. Mary went to the room and see her husband is okay. She opened the door and saw her husband naked just fur with no clothes. Mark heard the door opened and got startled.

"Hon don't do that, you scared the shit out of me!" Mark covers his private areas with his paws

"Oh shut up silly, I love scaring you." Mary giggles and walks towards Mark

"That's not fair Mary… I wanted to scare you ba-!" Mark stopped and felt something grabbing his cock Mary grins with lust in her eyes, Mark was shocked and blushes in the same time.

"M-Mary the baby is here…" Mark pointed at Link still sleeping like an angel

Mary pulled away and backs up, and then she blushes of embarrassment.

"O-Oh… sorry hon I didn't know." She said nervously

"That's okay." Mark nodded

"So have you figure out the baby's name is?" She asked and places her paw on Mark's shoulder

"Yeah…his name is Link." Mark responded

"Link… that's a cute name." Mary smiled and she went towards Link and rubs his semi-growing black hair on his head.

"He is such a beautiful child…"Mary smiles

Mark gets changed into new clothes and went to back at them

"Yeah… he is we have no choice we'll have to keep him in secretly." Mark rubs Mary's shoulder

"Yeah... we have to we have to promise Emily and Haku that we're going to keep Link safe and taking care of." Mary tugs her shirt and lays your paw on her heart

Mark nodded and yawns then he looks at the clock its 10:20 at night  
"Man it's getting late… we get back to bed." Mark noticed and went by his wife then he kissed her on the cheek

"Okay you're right… go tell the kids to get ready for bed okay?" Mary smiles

"Okay hon." Mark nodded and he opened the door

"Kids it's time for bed now!" Mark shouted the kids from the hallway,  
the kids whined and got up from the floor and went to their rooms to change their clothes into their PJ's. Mark went to their room and trying to see if they're in bed.  
As Alex and Jessie in their beds Mark kissed them goodnight closed the door. Mark in the room with his wife laying in bed and waiting for her husband.

"Where's Link?" Mark looks around

"Right here I need to find him somewhere to sleep… but I don't know where though." Mary sighs

"He can sleep with us…" Mark yawns "But we can figure out something tomorrow."

"Okay hon." She yawns and place Link in the middle of the bed and tucks him in and Mark took off his shirt and leaving his strong abs shirtless body in bed

"Good night Mary." Mark turns off the light  
"Good night and god bless you."  
Mark and Mark closed their eyes and drifting to sleep.

Two hours later, 12:01 at midnight in an unknown location in abandon town of Nome, Alaska. In the snowy forest a person with a long black coat with a metal badge has a canine paw print on the earth and the sun behind it. He wore a hoodie over his head and went inside the cave. He walked through the cave and saw a big metal door at the end, the hooded man knocked the door and waited for a few seconds. Suddenly, a tall muscular lion wearing the same coat as the hooded man wears answered the metal.

The lion looked down and said "Name please and number member are you?" he asked with a deep Russian accent.  
The hooded man answered "My name is Andrew Patterson, and I'm member 1025."

The lion held out his paw and fire appeared and suddenly stops and also a clipboard appeared as well. He looked through it and found his name then he move to the side to let him pass.

"Welcome home brother." The lion bows down

"Thank you Buck." Andrew walks inside the dark room and stands beside Buck

Buck closes the door and pressed a button going down says "The Order Lobby" so Andrew realized he's in an elevator and suddenly the elevator went down fast, in a couple of seconds he's out of the ceiling and around him there were blue and white lights. He sees other members walking, working and socializing one other. In each floor is different one is a training floor where members train their strengths, an cafeteria, a drinking bar, a game room and 20 floors down is other member's rooms. Then finally, they reached to the lobby. Buck opened the door and evening more member piled around shouting and whispering about new missions, and gossiping. Andrew walked out and said thank to Buck and he nodded then he closed the door behind.

And Andrew started walking towards the end of the room which he believes the leader's office.

To be continued on Episode 3….

_**Hello peeps! The three chapters you read is about Link's life went and till the third chapter I'm gonna write when he is 12 years old and the Black Order members found Link and convinced him to join. I hope you like this so far and I will write fast as possible, and also leave a comment if you have questions or anything you wanna tell me. Have a fabulous day every one! :D**_


	4. Episode 3: Preparing for the leave!

Episode 3: Preparing for the leave!

Fifth-teen years later, since Link been in living with his foster family. Everybody grown up so fast, Alex and Jessie are now twenty years old now, Mary is forty and Mark is forty-two years old. Everyone is so old, Alex graduated from high school and studying to be a medical doctor, Jessie graduated also and studying to be a writer to write and publish book in the whole world. Link and his foster family moved to a new better house in Northgate, Washington.

In his childhood Link was homeschooled and still homeschooled right now. Mary and Mark don't want him to go to a real school because he's human and also capture him so Link gotten confused they said not to worry about it. So Link decided he wants to study about God, Mary and Mark didn't even know God they didn't stop me from learning about him they want me to know more I mean MORE. Link's favorite sentence in the bible is "Love thy neighbor and love one another…" also "Hate your enemy..." from Matthew 5:43 so Link keeps track of it and stores it in his head and accepts it.

After studying about Christianity, Link saw something interesting in his huge wall computer. It says about magic abilities and weapons that people use for magic. So Link studies about that, after five hour research and writing in his journal.

Also, Link started learning Japanese from his real parents. Mark and Mary didn't told him that they died from public the both kept it a secret from him and told him they couldn't take care of him. So Link got mad and went to his room crying, Mark and Mary felt guilty from keeping a secret from him.

"Wow…this is great stuff!" Link smiles, suddenly something dropped on the floor.

He turned around and saw all his boxes fell. He sighs and walks towards the boxes and picks them up, and then suddenly something caught Link in the eye. He saw a little pendent of a purple and white colored crystal. Inside the crystal, he saw a paw print he realized it's a wolf paw print he can tell from his dark brown eyes. Then Link noticed it has a black ribbon tied on the crystal, and then he picks it up and wears on his neck. Suddenly the flashes bright light surrounds the room.

"Ah!" Link screamed and covers his eyes

then the light died down, and Link fell on his ass on the floor. He breathed fast and sweating the same time, he quickly put it inside his shirt.

"Okay that was creepy…" Link said in his head

"Yeah you said it." An unknown voice said

Link jumps of the surprise.

"Ah! Who said that!?" Link got nervous and looks around his room.

"I did." The voice responded

"Huh?" He got confused

Link realized that the voice is in his head

"Are you talking in my head?" Link responded back

"Yep but you can hear me talk except everybody else." He explained

"So I only talk to you inside my head….that's a little weird. And who the fucks name are you?" Link asked the voice in head contact

"Hey what your mouth little boy!" He shouted

"Sheesh… sorry Mr. Creeper." Link crosses his arms

"Gosh such an idiot… anyway my name is Shiro-Kotodama." He introduced himself

"White spirit… cool name!" Link smiles

"Yes how did you know?" Shiro asked

"I'm half Japanese and I'm professional speaking Japanese." Link explained

"Hmm…my own kind survived from the war of chaos…interesting." Shiro paused for a moment and Link got confused what he's saying.

"Huh…the war of chaos, what is that?" Link asked Shiro and he stopped thinking and went back to Link

"Oh it's nothing but you'll see soon." Shiro answered and Link is still confused

"Anyway it doesn't matter… so your name must be Link Nomura, no? Shiro asked

"Um yeah how do you know my name?" Link surprised of that he know his name

"Well I'm your spirit animal so I'm part of your spirit, so to make it easier for you, when you grabbed the crystal my spirit transfers to yours. So we both bonded." Shiro explained to Link.

Link sat there thinking and he got what he's saying

"Oh I get it so are part of me so we have the same personalities?" Link asked

"Well… sort of." Shiro responded

"Anyway I have something to tell you." Shiro told him and caught Link's attention

"So listen up, there's black clothed people is coming to your house. So don't worry they not going to hurt you so don't do anything stupid, alright?" Shiro explained to him very seriously

"Okay I understand Shiro-san." Link nodded

"Hm good boy… I am looking after you in your heart." Shiro slowly disappeared

"Wait how can I call you if I need help from you?" Link asked trying to stop Shiro from talking

"Close your eyes and say my name quietly and I will come." Shiro went silent

Link went silent for a moment, he got up from the floor and went to the living room and saw his whole foster family watching TV. Alex saw Link coming up and he smiles at him then Link smiles back at him. Alex has a little white fur facial hair like a little beard, his smiles is so handsome when after he smiled at Link, and his whole is buff because he was working out from the gym down the street. Link always blushes when he sees Alex and he always have wet dreams about him and he enjoys it. Link is confused of his sexuality what likes guys or girls but he decided to not worry about it and stick with it. Link always wanted to confess his emotions to Alex but he always get scared that Alex will hate him forever, so instead he sits next to Alex. And Alex puts his strong beefy arm around and Link blushes more and his heart is beating fast.

"Well Mom and Dad I have to go to work now." Jessie reminded them as she got up

"Oh okay I'll drive you sweetie." Said Mary

"Okay mom, I need to get something will quick." Jessie ran down to the hall then to her room.

Mary nodded and went to the kitchen. Mark got up and went to the restroom and the two boys sitting the sofa watching TV. Alex whispered to Link if he wants to sit closer to him and Link nodded and scudded next to him and their hips touch each other. Link's heart is beating more as his hip touched him, then suddenly Alex pulls Link's body into him and Link's body touches Alex's body. Link feels Alex's warm hot body and snuggles his face on the side of his beefy chest. And Alex rubs Link's head and smiles.

"Good boy… good boy." Alex continues rubbing him then Link blushes redder on his face.

Suddenly, the door knocked front of the house and everybody paused. Mary, Mark, Alex and Link looked at the door silently still not moving a muscle. Mary walked fast to Alex.

"Get your brother and hide now." Mary gets commanded Alex to do hide Link and turns off the TV

"Okay I'll stay with him." Alex nodded and grabbed Link's hand and ran to Link's room.

Link got nervous and scared he didn't know what is going on this never has happened before in his life. Alex looked at Link and hugs him tight trying to calm him down but it worked Link kept blushing and smelling his scent. Alex smells so good with his new cologne he got yesterday.

"Link is gonna be okay… just stay with me, okay?" Alex whispered calmly and Link nodded and he hugs back to Alex

Mary opened the door of the house and she saw two black coated men one is a dragon, and the second one is an eagle. They wore an long black coat reaches above their knees, black tight pants, black shoes and wearing a big metal badge with a canine paw print in front the earth and behind is our sun. Also they both have four star shaped printed on their badges.

"What the hell you want?" Mary raised her tone

"Don't worry we come in peace." Said the tall dragon

"Mhm yeah right… who you really are?" Mary didn't believe them and asked again

"We mean it we come in peace." He said again

a few seconds later Mary had no choose

she sighs "Okay believe you… why are you here?"

"In your permission, can you allow us to come in?" The dragon man asked

"Yes you may sir." Mary nodded and allowed them to come in the house

"Thank you ma'am." He bows his head down and the both men walked inside the house.

Mary closed the door and stands right beside them

"Do you have tea?" Said the Dragon

"Yes what kind if tea, do you want it hot or cold?" Mary asked

"I will Jasmine tea and I wanted hot please." He answered and bows his head again

"Okay sit tight and your tea will be ready soon sir." Mary nods and walks to the kitchen and make some tea.

As Mary makes tea in the other room Mark in the other hand stares at the two men with a mad and serious look, also the two men looks at him too. In Link's room Link lays on his bed working what's going on and Alex went to the door and the door just a little crack so he can look through. Alex saw two strong men with black coats just sitting in our couch, suddenly Jessie came out of her room and Alex grabbed her paw and pulls her inside in Link's room.

"Huh Alex, what's wrong with you?!" Jessies rises her tone at him

"Sis I'm sorry but there's two men inside and I don't they might take-!" Alex stopped and looks at Link, and Link looks at Alex with concerned

"I don't know they might take Link..." Alex whispers to Jessie's ear and she nodded and keeping quiet

"So what do we do? Jessie asked

"I don't know...we'll wait till Mom and Dad want us to come out." Alex answered

Jessie nodded and realize she needs to be somewhere

"I have to be at work today!" Jessie get nervous

"I'm gonna get fired if I not showed up today!" She get worried

"Don't worry I can you call a cab to they can take you to work." Alex calmed her down and she nodded the Alex pulled out his phone and called the cab department.

Meanwhile in the living room, Mary is done making tea and gives it the Dragon guy. He smiles and said thank you to her and she nodded then smiles at them. Mary calmed Mark and he sits back then leans his head against the chair.

"So care to explain why you here?" Mary asked after the dragon sips is hot tea and puts it down to explain the reasons of the arrival

"Well our leader gave us an mission to pick up a human That is living in somebody's house, and also I sensed that there is a human living here in this house since we landed on your property on air." The Dragon stared at the fox couple and they got nervous and confused in the same time

"H-How did you get here on air!?" Mark asked and in shocked

"We leaped all the way from Nome, Alaska. If you say it's impossible, true it is impossible but we are not an ordinary people you see." He answered and Mark gasped and took the words out of mouth

"H-How did you know I'm going to say that, and what do you mean not a ordinary people and who do you even work for?" Mark get nervous and asked so many questions

"I can ask your questions later till I see the human first." The Dragon ignored his questions

"We don't know what your talking about?!" Mary shouted

"A human is not living with us!" Mark shouted too

"Oh I think you do." The Dragon smiles and the fling with his wrist

in Link's room Alex was done talking on the phone and Jessie was happy for is kind offer her a cab and Alex smiles. Suddenly, Link's shirt pulls up and pulling him off the bed.

"Huh... guys help me!" Link shouted They saw Link in trouble but it's too late the door opened by itself and the force pulled Link accords the room, it pulled him through the hallway and Link screamed with fear. Till he finally arrived at the living room and the force let go of Link's shirt and he fell down on the floor, then Alex and Jessie ran towards Link and helps Link.

"Ouch...ow ow ow! What the hell is that?!" Link wondered what just happened

"It was me human." Said the dragon as he got from the couch and looks down at Link.

Link looks up a huge muscular Dragon with a black coat, and he got up then he went behind Alex. The man bowed his head to Link and stares at him in the distance.

"Don't worry human, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to talk to you." Said the Dragon with a calm deep voice and Link nodded and walks towards with his foster parents. Alex and Jessie sat on the next to Link.

"My leader wants us to find you boy, and you're be destined to be in our organization." The man explained.

The fox family went shocked as they heard that Link is chosen to be in a organization and even Link was in shock too and surprised also. He realized that Shiro was right all the along the men wanted to take Link to some organization.

"What organization, who are you people!?" Mark jumped up and shouted at the man then the two man stand up at Mark's level

"My name is Larry M. Benson and this is my partner James Peterson. We are from the organization called "The Black Order" and we here to take this child to our HQ at once!" Larry introduced themselves

"We mean you no harm, if you ever so kindly please give us the boy?" Larry asked and puts out his paw with his big sharp claws.

"What are you gonna do to him, are you gonna kill him!" Mary yelled at them

"No we taking him to train and he can to save his kind from danger. Also we need him to the defeat an enemy that causes this mess." Larry explained

"You're not taking Link to make him fight this stupid war!" Mark refused.

The two men and everybody started arguing about Link should to the Black Order or stay home and stay isolated from world to not help anyone. Link standing on the couch and holding Alex's wrist, Alex saw Link getting nervous and scared. Suddenly, Link had enough of it then he stood up and shouted at them.

"Shut the hell up already!" Link yelled

everybody stopped and looked at Link with his face is all red of anger

"Just stop already, they came here to tell me to go with them! I know, I know you wanted to protect me but maybe they're right I have to join and help them against this whatever war I don't know about!" Link shouted at the both of them.

His foster parents, the Black coated men and his foster siblings looked at him seeing his face all angry and serious about it. And Link calmed down and sighs.

"I have no choice Mark and Mary...I have to go with them. It's a only way that I can know about the world's crisis, I've been in the house since I was baby and I need to know the truth." Link looks at Mary and Mark with a serious look on his face and they frowned then they have no choice to accept his fate and they both nodded

Link smiles and nodded back at them "Thank you guys I need to know, I have the right to know." Link folded his heads put them behind his head.

The two beast men nodded of agreement and Larry walks towards Link the he puts his scaley hand on Link's shoulder. As he puts his hand on his shoulder it felt heavy and he almost fell because he's so rough.

"Since we all agreed, Link shall leave tomorrow at 6 o'clock in the morning. We wait for Link outside with a hoodie over head and covers his face." Larry looks at Mary and Mark

They both nodded what he said and Larry nodded of their agreement, he and his partner walks towards their front door.

"We shall be off, and remember 6 o'clock in the morning. Have a great evening." Larry reminded them and closed the door.

Eveybody went silent for a moment and then Link sat down on the couch and stays silent. Suddenly, they heard the car honked its horn.

"Well that's my ride." Jessie looks outside

"Wait I thought I'm taking you?" Mary added

"I know I'm sorry but what just happen right now you just need to relax for a bit. Well gotta go now mom." She opens the door

"Okay sweet heart be careful." Mary waves goodbye to her daughter

"Bye mom love you...and Link I hope you make a right choice." Jessie rubs and kisses Link's head and left the house

Link got confused if he is making a right choice. Alex walks up to Link and wraps his arm around his neck the he licks his cheek.

"I think you making a right choice it's time to for you to know the truth." Alex smiles at Link

"Thank you Al I'm really happy you said that." Link looks at Alex and smiles at him back

"Soo...this is it son?" Mark asked

Link looks at Mark "Yeah I have too Mark." He nodded

"Are you sure you don't want to go, you are safe with us Link?" Mary went to Link and holds his hand then asked

Link nodded "Mhm I'm good I have no choice..."

"Okay... well I'll start making dinner." She nodded and she got up and went to the kitchen to make dinner

"I be in the room." Link got and went to his room.

Link lays on his bed thinking about what just happen and suddenly Shiro popped in his head.

"He Link how you hold up, I saw the whole thing?" Shirk asked

"I'm doing good but still working on what to do now." Link answered

"You can pack up your stuff, you only have 12 hours left to leave." Shiro remember him

"Yeah you're right I should pack up. I talk to you later, Shiro-kun." Link nodded and got up and gets a big box from his closet

"Okay buddy call me if you need to talk." Shiro agreed and then disappears.

So in two hours later, Link was packing his video games, his mangas, posters, laptop, his small hd flat screen t.v. and his video gaming characters figurings into his box. Then he got a rolling suitcase from his closet and pack with his clothes, socks, t-shirts, pants, shorts, his slippers, his bath towel, boxers, other underwear, five beanie hats, his two favorite Legend of Zelda blanket and Kingdom Hearts ll blanket. Link got some duck tape and tapes it to big box.

"Pheew...all done!" Link sighs of relieve

"You said it." Alex came in his room

Link jumped of fear as Alex came in his room then sat on his bed

"Oh hey Alex what's up?" Link smiles and asked

"Nothing much just came here to see you're okay." Alex smiles

"Well I'm okay just packing up my stuff." Link puts away his packed stuff to the corner of his room the suddenly Alex walked towards Link wraps his arms around his body.

Link gasped and blushes as Alex wraps his strong meaty arms around him. Suddenly Link can feel Alex's cock became hard against Link's ass. Link blushes and surprised what happen, he turns his head and looks at Alex and Alex grins showing his sharp teeth and showing lust in his eyes.

"A-Alex what are you doing?" Link blushed

"Well I waited to do this a long time..." Alex whispers into Link's ear and feeling his warm breath touches Link's neck. Then Alex licks Link's neck and rubbing his furless chest and Link moaned under his breath

"Ahhh...mmmh A-Alex please stop it..." Link blushes and moans also to stop Alex but Alex didn't listen and continues what he's doing.

"Link wanna suck my dick...?" He whispers into his ear and he grabbed his hips and moving his crotch on Link's ass. Link can feel his big hard bulge poking his ass and Link blushes deeply he nooded.

Alex sat down on Link's bed then grabs his hand down onto his knees on the floor. Link planted his face on his bulging warm crotch and he breathed in of his musky smell down there. Link blushes and enjoys it so much then he unzips Alex's pants and pulls down his black with green striped boxers. Then he saw Alex's warm musky sheath, his sheath his so big and even his balls are big and saggy. Then Link sticks his tongue out and starts licking his balls. Alex moaned as he felt of his little foster brother warm wet tongue rubbing against his balls and he put his big paw on Link's head and starts rubbing his head.

Link continued, and he went to suck his left testicle and he slurps it up and more of his saliva drips on Alex's boxers. Then he sucks both of his furry balls in his mouth and licking them with his tongue, then Alex moaned more and pants with his tongue out and Alex blushed even more when his cock come out from his sheath. Link saw Alex's cock came out then he grabbed his cock and starting sucking it, Link sucked his cock up and down fast and Alex pre-semen dripped into Link's mouth.

"Ahhh...yes... good boy Link...you like that cock in your mouth boy?" Alex and moaned then he looks down at Link grining with lust in his eyes and Link nodded as he looked up at Alex.

"Man you're so cute..." Alex painted while Link is sucking him deep and fast. Link moves his head up and down fast while he is sucking him, Alex moaned more and Alex grabbed Link's head with both paws he got up and thruster his hip into Link's mouth. Link moans as he thruster towards him he can feel Alex's balls sack hitting his chin.

"Ahhh yes...I'm gonna cut soon little bro!" Alex moans and keeps thrusting him. Link blushes and moans between each sucking of Alex's dick, when Alex thruster faster Link sucks him faster and making more slurping noises. Then Alex moaned and cum full loaded into Link's mouth and Link gasped as he came inside his mouth.

"Swallow Link...swallow my seed." Alex panted exhaustedly also Link listens to him he swallows his warm semen into his mouth. Then Link pulls away and breathes fast and wipes his mouth from leftover semen. Then Alex pulled his pants up and smiles at Link.

"Man you are a natural... where did you learn that?" Alex smiled and rubs Link's head

"Don't know maybe I've been learning from watching pornography." Link laughs and Alex laughed with him. Then Alex hugged Link and rubbing his back and Link does the same to Alex.

"I'm gonna miss you Linky..." Alex smiles Link

"I'm gonna miss you too Al..." Link smiles back

"I'm love you so, so much since you were little..." Alex hugs Link tight around him

"I love you too Alex...I'll come back and visit you and the family." Link snuggles into Alex's chest fur

"Heh-heh you better come visit me you little squirt!" Alex rubs his fist against Link's head. Link wiggles from Alex doing to him and the both laughed.

"Boys dinner!" Mary shouted from the kitchen, so Alex and Link got up and went to the table to eat dinner. They eat dinner everybody laughed, smiles and Mary cried because Link has to go tomorrow and Mark and Alex tried to help Link from being hugged tightly from Mary emotional rampage.

Two hours later at 9:10 pm, Jessie came home from work saw inside the house was dark. She thinks that everybody went to sleep, so went inside the house and she was right nobody is in the living room and she heard snoring from the hallway and they sounded asleep. So Jessie went to the kitchen and saw a note from her mom.

"Evening Jessie, I lifted you some dinner in the microwave to let you eat. Love, Mom"

Jessie read the note and she got the the doomed from the microwave. She heats it up and started eating. After she ate, she went to her room and changed clothes. After she was done changing, she got into her bed and turned off the lights then she closes her eyes and went to sleep. In Link's room Link and Alex are sleeping together in Link's bed they cuddled with each other to get warm.

On the roof, the two same men sits on top the house waiting till the next morning. They both wide awake not even tired they just stand still in silence. Larry has his arms crossed staring at the neighborhood and James looks at the stars.

To be Continued on Episode 4...

_**Hello everyone, sorry this is a long chapter I didn't except it to be long as hell lol. Well this chapter is the end of Link's story then the next is when he arrived at the Black Order and introduced to everyone. You will see other Balto characters, my friends OC's etc. I hope you like to see what happens in the next episode. :D**_


	5. Episode 4: The Dark Wolf and Link

Episode 4: The Dark Wolf and Link's departure

A black wolf with dark brown eyes is walking on the sidewalk, looking up at the dark gray clouds. He is wearing all black. He is very buff; his height is about 5'8. He is wearing a black cross and a purity ring. Yes, he's a Christian, but he claims himself to be a "dark Christian". Many beast people thought he was crazy when the black wolf told them that he's not just some regular Christian.

He doesn't see a lot beast people around as he walks. He really hates how the beast people are trying to kill all humans. They are all God's children after all, created in His image. Why can't see the beast people see that? It really made him full of rage.

Thunder rumbles in the clouds. The wolf pulls his hood over his head in case it rains, which is most likely so. Almost around ten minutes later, now raining lightly, he walks into a bar, pulling his hood off as he did so. It was noisy: Beast people playing darts, pool, drinking, chatting, and laughing their heads off.

The wolf sits down at a stool. The bartender, a male crocodile in his late twenties, looks at the wolf and asks, "What would you like, sir?"

"Water," he casually replies.

"Anything else?" asks the crocodile.

"No…sir," he says slowly.

"Coming right up," the crocodile says, walking away from him.

The wolf looks around and sees a cat couple kissing at a table not to far away. They stop kissing and he could hear them saying "I love you," "I love you, too," and "You mean the whole world to me," and the wolf clutches his hand, rage boiling within him.

"That's selfish," he whispers.

Never once in his life he had a lover, a girlfriend. Most of the time he views love as a selfish thing because all the self-seeking reasons of love he's seen for all his life. He really hates when the boyfriend or girlfriend puts their lover above God, putting them first.

The crocodile comes back with a glass of cold water in his hand. The wolf pays him and takes a sip of his drink. He could hear thunder outside.

"So, what's your name?" the crocodile asks. "The name is Robert."

"Shadow or Stalker," the wolf said, taking another sip.

The bartender frowns. "What kind of names are those?"

"They're nicknames that I came up." He looks at Robert. "I only tell people my real name if it's necessary. Besides, my name is dark."

"Okay…" Robert said, feeling awkward. "So…are you new in this small town? I've never seen you here before. How old are you?"

"I'm almost eighteen…And yes, I'm new here. I'm a traveler."

"Guess you've seen some interesting places, eh? And hey, if you like to have some 'fun', I know someone who would be interest." Robert then whistles loudly. "Hey, Nora, come over here for a moment!"

"What kind of 'fun' do you mean?"

"Getting laid," Robert smirks.

Fury and hate madly rises within the wolf. "Sorry, I'm saving-"

Then a female lioness walks up. She seems to be around the wolf's age, maybe younger. "Yeah, Robert, what is it?"

"This wolf name Shadow is new here. And it seems like he wants to have some fun, if you know what I mean."

Before the wolf could speak, Nora looks at him and smiles lustfully. "So, want to have some fun, don't we? Well, there's going to be a sex party tonight at my brother's house. You're invited."

"Really…Mind giving me the address?"

"Sure. Robert, can I get a pen and a napkin?"

He only nods as he walks away. "So, Shadow is the name, huh?" Nora asks.

Thinking at what he's going to do at the sex party, he decides to tell her. "Actually, the name is Curse. Shadow is just a nickname."

"Curse…Sounds fearsome. I love bad boys. And you're cute as Hell."

"No, I'm not," he said, trying to be humble. He takes another sip of his water.

"Oh, stop being negative," she said, playfully hitting his arm. Curse hates being flirt with.

Robert comes back a few seconds later with a napkin and pen. Nora writes down the address of her brother's house and then gives it to the black wolf. He thanks her and, after he was finish with his drink, he walks out of the bar, putting his hood of his black jacket over his head.

He walks down the alley and listens to the rain, enjoying the sound. He likes to be solitude from time to time. It helps him from getting stress out. It was his…peace and quiet.

Suddenly someone shoves him to the ground. He looks up and sees a muscular German shepherd with green eyes. He then pulls out a knife, grinning.

"Give me your money or I'll stab you like a damn fish."

"Evildoer, walk away or I'll give you death."

"Bitch, what makes you think that I'll just walk away without any money-?"

Curse pulls out a handgun and fires. The bullet went straight through the dog's skull and falls back to the ground, dead. As Curse gets up back on his feet, he could see a pool of blood forming underneath the dead dog's head.

Curse just shakes his head and walks away, thinking to himself, So much evil in this world.

Later that night, Curse is walking to the house where the sex party is being held at. Once he reaches the house, he knocks on the front door. A minute later, the door opens and there stood Nora…naked. Anger boils in Curse. Nora will be first.

"Hey, handsome," she grins lustfully. She steps aside. "Come on in. The part just started a few minutes ago."

The black wolf remains silent as he enters the house. He could hear the loud music playing in the living room. He hears cheers, moans and groans.

They will all pay!

"Just go in the living room and have fun. Gay sex is allowed, by the way," smiles Nora. "You can do me first. I want to see how big you are." She places her hand where his crouch is. This made Curse even more furious.

"That's not going to happen," he said in anger.

The lioness frowns at him. "What do you mean? And what's with the angry tone?"

"This."

He pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head. Wasting no time, he walks to the living room and begins his shooting rampage. He was feeling anger, righteous anger.

It was over before he knew it. He looks at the dead naked bodies; blood was everywhere, even on the walls, his two handguns out of ammo. He had killed everyone. He is sitting down on the couch, breathing at a slow pace.

A few minutes later, he runs out of the house. Someone must have heard the shooting and called the police. He has nothing to help him travel except his feet. Traveling on foot was always how he got place to place.

Breathing in, Curse begins to run out of the town and hopes for the best.

Next Morning at 5 am, Shadow kept walking all night in the forest of Alaska till he saw a log house then he ran towards it. Once he arrived, he saw the house that is empty and looks at inside.

"Hmm…looks like nobody lived here for ages… Oh well I need a place to relax for once alone by myself." He sighs and opens the door but he thought it is locked but it sudden opened then he walked inside the floor makes squeaking noises after each step he took.

He looked at his surroundings and everything inside the old log house is dusty, dirty and almost to be torn apart by broken pine trees. Shadow sighs and he saw a couch and went to lay on it and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the Link's house, the two black coat men jumped off from the roof and ran the door bell but they're couple minutes early. Mark and Mary heard the door bell, "Argggh… Who can can it be at the door in this time of morning!" Mark shouted while he is a half awake and Mary got up right away and shakes her husband.

"Mark its those men again they gonna pick up Link.."

"Oh that's right… we need to wake him up." As Mark got up and went to Link's room then knocked the door

"Link it's time to wake up the men are gonna pick you up." He shouted

Link got up right next to Alex's warm furry muscular shirtless body. He got off the bed then turned on the lights, he accidentally woke up Alex from his sleep.

"Hmmm… turn off the light Linky." Alex grumbles

"I'm sorry big brother I have to get ready today is my last day." Link said as he putting on clothes

"Oh right… I forgot." Alex got up and sighs

"What's wrong?" Link noticed and looks at Alex with a worried look

"Well… I don't want you to go.. I'm gonna miss you till you are gone from here." Alex frowns and Link walks towards his sexy older brother and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry Al I be back soon… I'm gonna miss you and everybody else in this house." Link smiles

"Heh you better be squirt." Alex smirks and smiles as well then Link nodded as he is done putting on clothes and wearing a purple hoodie.

As after Alex and Link got out from the room link carried his across the hallway then arrived at the living room. Link saw the two tall men looked at him as he arrived .

"Are you ready Link?" Larry asked politely

Link nodded of the respond then they walked out the door. Link puts on his hood and he looks back at the house, everybody inside looks at Link as he continues walking with the two men. Link waved goodbye and he started to tear up and felt his warm watery tears pours down his face with a smile. And his foster family waved goodbye and smiled.

Larry and James stopped on the sidewalk Larry cast a magical spell they started to teleport.

"Good luck… Link we see you soon…" Mary smiled and tears went down of her face.

Seconds later they arrived at the cold snowy winter forest, Link gasped as they appeared in the woods. Larry and James walked down the woods and Link followed them. Minutes later, they arrived at a dark cave they walked further down the cave and saw a silver metal door at the end. They opened it and went inside. Inside it was very dark and cold but James pressed a button and Link got confused. Suddenly they went down fast and Link realize that he is in a elevator he saw other members just like the two men. Link also saw women in the uniform and they look beautiful and amazing because they looked powerful and sexy at the same time. In two more floors down they stopped at the next floor and got off then every one noticed that theirs a human on the organization.

Larry announced everybody to listen

"Everyone don't be alarmed… This is Link Nomura he is our newest member in the Order! Treat him with respect and make his welcome be calm and peaceful!" He announced everybody out loud and everybody went silent and didn't move a muscle.

"Now Link let's take you to our master." Larry looked down at him and smiled

"Uhh.. Yes sir!" Link nodded with respect and Larry and James walked through the room of other black hooded members staring at him and Link got nervous and uncomfortable but he decided to be calm and move along.

As they arrived at the leader's office, Larry opened the door and Link saw another hooded man sitting on his desk.

"Morning Master… We are here with Link just what you asked for." Larry bowed

"Link bow to our master." James commanded Link to bow

Link nodded and bowed

"Morning my friends and ahh a new member wants to join our organization." The black hooded stranger said

Link nervously nodded his head

"Yes I am here to join at your side sir." Link bowed again

"Heheh.. very well let me introduce myself." The hooded man pulled off his hood and inside of his hood Link saw a grey furry wolf with a smile

"My name is Nava and I'm a leader of the organization. I am very glad you'll be stay with us a long time. Do you have any questions?" Nava finished and asked

"Yes master… Where do I sleep or eat and also do I ever see my family ever again?" Link asked politely

"Well we in the Order give a room to sleep in and you have a free opportunity to eat at the cafeteria at anytime and yes you'll be seeing your family soon but you have to stay here to train and keep you safe and sound." Nava answered

Link sighs of relieve and Nava walked towards Link and gave him the full uniform.

"Here you'll be wearing this uniform 24 hours a day doesn't matter have long you wear it. Keep it clean, neat and not let anybody use it." Nava explained

"Yes master!" Link bowed and grabs the uniform the Nava gave him the room key and a map to know where his room is.

After hours of walking around finding his room he finally found it for the first time and got in. Link sighs and puts down his things and lay down on his comfortable bed. Link looks at the photo of his foster family and puts it down next to him and went to sleep.

To be continued on episode 5….

Hey everyone I'm very sorry I haven't updating soon I was busy with school life and family problems. I'm trying my best to get it done as soon as possible the OC and the story of Shadow belongs to Jwolf98! :) give me some reviews if you have any of ideas I need to put in the chapters of the story. See ya!


	6. Episode 5:Link's First Day!

Author's note: Sorry I haven't post the fifth chapter in the last three or four days, my phone fell into a puddle of water so my phone decided to stop working, also saved files in the story is gone forever. But right now I'm going to write this chapter today so I can play video games! Just kidding I have to think more in the next episode again. Enjoy!

Episode 5: Link's First Day!

Balto is walking down the hall, trying to find Link's room. He finds the room, opens the door and finds Link asleep. Balto quietly walks in slowly without making a noise, till he saw Link in a closer look Balto placed his paw on Link's shoulder and shakes him to wake up. Link groans and wiggles then Link opened his eyes.

"Link, wake up. Time for class."

Link's eyes widen and he screams then he upper-cuts Balto's face and Balto fell onto the floor.

"Who the fuck are you pervert!" Link shouted

"Geez, calm down, kid! I'm a member of the Black Order. My name is Balto." Balto stands up, wiping the blood of his mouth.

"Well at least fucking knock!" Link's got angry at Balto, suddenly Link's fist got sore of the heavy punch.

"Aghh..!" Link rubbed his knuckles.

"Here, let me help you."

Some sort of light forms in Balto's paw. He walks over to Link and puts the light on his knuckles, healing them. The light fades away moments later. Link was surprised that his knuckles are healed by Balto's strange light thing then he squeezed his hand a few times he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Woah...thanks Balto it's not hurting anymore. What was that?" Link asked.

"I cast a healing spell on your knuckles so they stop hurting."Balto answered and crosses his arms.

"A healing spell?" He got confused.

"Yes a healing spell, I cast a lot of magic so I'm technically a sage." Balto clarified. "Anyways, let's go. Class is about to start shortly."

"Okay" Link nods and got up from his bed.

Link pushes Balto out the door and continues changes his clothes into his uniform. It was all black have a two little blue stripes on his left shoulder and his right shoulder, then it has a metal badge on his right side of his chest it has a canine paw print and the earth behind it.

"Link, hurry up! You're going to be late."

"Damare!" Link shouted behind the door.

The Link finally puts on his long tight boots and he walks towards the door.

"Took you a thousand years." Balto teased.

"Shut up wolf!" Link punched Balto's arm.

Balto growls. "First of all, I'm a hybrid. And second, show respect. You can't go around just punching members."

Link stopped and stayed silent. Suddenly a light on Link's chest glows Balto gasped of the bright light and covers his eyes. After the light died down a six foot tall white wolf appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Balto asked.

"My name is Shiro, and I'm Link's spirit animal." Shiro introduced to Balto.

Behind Shiro Link leaned against the wall and crossed his arms with a angry look.

"Nice to meet you Shiro, my name is-" Balto cut off by Shiro.

"I know it's Balto I heard every conversation you and Link had right now." Shiro crossed his arms.

"And why are you here?"

"I'm here because Link wants me to talk to you. And I want to say is that Link has a rough time right now, he was forced out from his childhood foster home since he was a baby. Give him some slack and take a easy on him." Shiro explains.

"And if I don't?" Balto glares.

"Well if you don't." Shiro leans towards Balto and glares with his yellow eyes with a warning face.

"I will beat you down till you not able see the day of dawn." Shiro warns Balto.

Balto got nervous and steps back.

"Okay I give him some slack." Balto nods his head.

"Good if I hear another word from you, its time."The Shiro disappears and then the light went to Link's chest.

"Come on. Let's head to class."

Link went calm and nods, then the both walked to class. Couple of minutes later, they arrived to class and Balto introduced the teacher to Link.

"Everybody we have a new student and member in class. His name is Link Nomura please respect and kind to him." The owl told everyone in class about Link and everyone made an ugly glare.

"Well, I best be going," Balto said before walking out of the room.

"Balto…" Link lightly lift his hand up and said his name in his mind.

"Mr. Nomura please take a seat." The owl smiled and pointed towards the empty seat.

Link nodded and he walked to the empty seat then everyone looked at Link and some people making a quiet conversation about Link. Link looks down with a sad face. So the teacher continues his lecture and everyone went back to listen to the teacher.

After class was over, Link walks to the training room and sees that a teacher is waiting for him.

"Hello you must be Link Nomura isn't?" A tall buff bull shaken his hand to Link.

"Yeah it's me." Link smiled.

"Well Link nice to meet you, my name is Alphonse Jones and I'm your couch." Alphonse introduced himself

"Hello couch, so where do we start?" Link asked.

"Well we start by running laps, push ups, weights and combat." Alphonse answered.

Link gasped and surprised what he said and he thought they could learn about something around the room but no.

"If you're wondering why we're going to do this its because physical strength is very important. Magic dwells within us and when we use magic, it costs energy. And exercising will help you have more energy. Plus, it helps your body stay healthy."

"What happens if I use too much energy?" Link asked.

"You'll die if you overdo it," Alphonse replies simply. "Now, let's start with three laps."

Link got nervous because he said 'You'll die if you overdo it' then Link shook his head drifting back to reality and obeyed the couch and ran laps with him. After three laps, Link got out of breath and tried to move.

"Hey have some water." Alphonse hands the water to Link and Link drink the whole bottle of water.

"Now then let's start with push ups!" Alphonse stretched his muscles and went face down on his belly on the floor.

Link nodded and lay on the floor putting his hands on the floor and both of his toes touch the ground.

"We'll do twenty," the bull said, beginning. "One...two...three…"

Once they were done, Link was breathing in and out heavily.

"How much do you exercise?" Alphonse asked.

"Well...I was homeschooled…in my foster home so I don't know when the last time...I exercise." Link pants.

"Well this is your first time exercising so you have low stamina which is not good at all." Alphonse sits on the floor sweating heavily.

"Yeah true...I don't want to die." Link finally caught his breath and leans back to the wall.

Alphonse laughed and patted Link's head. "Hahaha, what a strange kid you are but I like you." Alphonse smiles

"Heheh thanks couch I'm sometimes strange looking all the time, so what's next?" Link smiles and got up from the ground.

"Okay let's start with some weights. Let's go!" Alphonse got up and walks to the weight area.

Link follows him to the weight area. As they walk down the hallway, Link felt his muscles burn.

"Ouch...ow!" Link rubs his arm.

"What's wrong Link." Alphonse stopped and asked.

"My arm hurts." Link keeps rubbing.

"Come here, let me heal you." Alphonse commanded Link.

Link walks towards Alphonse and he lifts his arm towards him. And Alphonse hand glows green and places on Link's arm.

"Thanks," Link said.

"You're welcome."

They reach the weight area a few minutes later.

"So let's start lifting weights but pick the ones you easily carry." Alphonse went and grabbed a 75 pound weight and starts to lifting it up and down.

Link went to go grab a ten pound weight and he can almost carried it but he managed to lifted it up and down.

After weight lifting about an hour later, they stretched their muscles and walked to the combat room. When they arrived they saw a lot of other members practicing magic, sword practice and even physical combat.  
"Well now let's start some punches, kicks and heavy attacks." Alphonse lifted a tall bean bag and then he hanged it up in the ceiling.

Link got some combat gloves and begins punching the bean bag as hard as he could.

"Harder!" Alphonse shouted and observes his skills.

Link punches the bag and kicks it as hard as he can.

"Harder...Faster!"

Link punches it more harder and faster and Alphonse was impressed of his skills. Link is like a fast moving creature he never seen before.

"Ahhhh!" Link shouted and pulled back his fist then the bag came back toward Link slowly in slow motion and suddenly Link threw a punch and a big giant fist came out of nowhere and hit the bag.

Then the bag broke off the ceiling and flew across the room and hit the wall. Everyone saw the bean bag stuck into the wall and even Alphonse got surprised.

Link pants and his fist still lifted up and his whole arm wiggles and twitches.

"Link...oh my god I'm very proud of you." Alphonse was shocked

"Thank you couch." Link dropped into his knees with a thup.

"Shiro you wasted my energy." Link told his spirit.

"I'm sorry I wanna to make him to see you what you can do, but I got too carried away." Shiro chuckles.

"I don't know you can do that." Link scratching back of his head and not saying anything outside of his body.

"Well you saw me now what I can do with your energy and mine with can be very powerful." Shiro smiles

"Woaaah… I wanted to be powerful." Link smiles of being the powerful one and moments later Link drifted back to reality and Alphonse was very impressed of Link's abilities.

"Well training is over Link, I see you tomorrow." Alphonse lifted Link up from the floor and waved goodbye.

"See ya couch!" Link waves back ran out the door.

Two hours later, Couch Alphonse went to Master Nava's offline and Nava was working on missions for everyone.

Alphonse bows to the master. "Good afternoon Master Nava."

Master Nava looks up and smiles. "Oh hello Alphonse how's our newest member doing?"

"Sir he is the most impressive student, he punched a heavy weighted bean bag against the wall. Trust me sir he is gonna be the most powerful member of the organization has ever seen." Alphonse smiles with excitement.

Master Nava smiles and gets up from his chair. "Well then train him harder, and I get him another teacher to help him with magic!"

"Yes master that's a great idea." Alphonse smiles

Meanwhile at the cafeteria, Link is eating sushi with some teriyaki next to him. He wondered about his foster family in Seattle.

"Hmm I hope my family is alright without me over there." Link sighs.

To be continued in Episode 6….

Give thanks to Jwolf98, he help me with this chapter together for me I'm very appreciated for his wonderful help. :) Also give a review comment to see what's need to be added in the next chapter!


	7. Episode 6: The beating

Update: Hello readers sorry for the long upload for the next chapter. I have been studying and focusing on school for a while now and moved to another state so I'm trying my best to get it done.

Episode 7: The beating….

After Link was done eating dinner in the cafeteria, he walked down the hall way and he saw some a group of three talking. They look tough and scary looking but Link manage to not to notice him. Suddenly a six-foot tall wolf stopped the boy. The tall wolf grinned at Link with an evil face and his little gang laughed sinisterly.

"Well look what we have here? A little human boy came to our H.Q. to join us?" He suddenly grabbed Link's black hair with his right paw-hand then Link yelps with pain.

"Heheh… Yeah Niju maybe he wants to be like us." The other wolf laughed.

Link grunts of pain with the tall wolf gripped his hair tightly. And Link heard his name it is Niju.

Link looked up and he sees Niju more clearly, the wolf has grey fur, yellow-blue eyes, wearing the same uniform as Link is wearing but he is a higher rank then him. Niju grins and lifts Link up.

Link cries of pain. "Aggh!"

"Heheh, maybe you're right… He not look like he wants to be our kind in the Order." Niju shakes Link.

"Ahh! Let go of me!" Link shouts and he places his both hands on the Niju's beefy arm away from his head.

Niju laughed and his gang laughed also.

"Let go of you, why? I'm just having fun with you!" Niju chuckles and grips Link's hair more.

"Let go you fucking wolf!" Link yelled.

Niju left paw-hand turned into a fist with anger and suddenly punched Link's stomach so hard that Link's body went back from the punch.

"Don't you dare call me that you fucking human!" Niju yells with anger.

Link eyes widen of the sudden punch from him and Niju lets go of Link and he falls towards the floor.

"Ugh!" Link curls into a ball and squeezes his stomach with his arms.

"Don't you disrespect your elder! How dare you to say that to me, you shall be punished!" Niju looks down at Link and with angry rage.

"Boys he shall be punished of disrespecting his elder, beat him till he is knocked out." Niju walks away and the two other wolves laughed and grinned.

Link sat up and moves back with fear the he started to tear up. Suddenly they started to throw punches, kicks, and harder punches. They both laughed and enjoy the beat down of the new comer. Link yells in pain and he started bleeding out his mouth, his nose, face. And tears mixed in the blood. Niju watches the beating and grins with joy, he loves to beat someone up if somebody disrespects him like that.

After the beating, Link wobbles and blood flowing out his mouth, nose and even a minor gash on his eyebrow. The two wolves laughed that how hopeless Link is so they back away from him then Niju walked towards Link slowly and grips the human's black uniform up and he whispers into his ear.

"If you dare to disrespect me again, you're finished!" Then he let go and dropped Link to the floor like a rag doll.

"If, I ever do that… I will challenge you to a fight!" Link lifts his head up slightly.

"Pfft, yeah right… You too weak to beat me, if you're lucky maybe you'll will…NOT!" Niju laughed loudly and lights up and cigarette.

"Hahahahaha!" His hang laughed with him.

Link saw them disappeared in the distance he collapsed out cold from the beating.

Meanwhile in Balto's room, Balto is laying on his bed while reading a novel and with his reading glasses. Balto stopped reading and suddenly thought about Link.

"Hmm…. What is this feeling that he is in trouble." Balto scratched his ear.

"I need to go find him and to see if he is okay?" Balto got up from his bed and head out the door.

The time is 9:10pm everyone in the whole Order is asleep so Balto carefully walks quietly so he can't make any noise. He walked down stairs to the trainees' hall where Link's room is, Balto wore a black shirt with blue shorts and wearing night time saddles. After the stair walking, he arrived at Link's dorm. He knocked a few times.

"Hello, Link, it's me Balto?" Balto whispers outside the door.

But no answer came out, Balto thought he is asleep but when he went closer to the door, Link's door slowly opened. Balto looks inside to see Link is in there, but he went inside Balto gasps that Link is not in bed. Balto panicked a little trying to figure out where Link have went too. So Balto grabbed a nearest object and he grabbed Link's shirt. He smells the shirt to try and find his scent. For a few seconds later, Balto found his scent. He got out of the room and closed beside him and went to the left side of the hallway.

Link was laying on the floor passed out from Niju and his gang beat him up. Link was trapped of depression and wanted to give up.

"I can't do it…I just can't do it!" Link shouts in his mind.

In his mind it was dark, cold and lonely. He paced back and forth in a dark place, trying to figure out what to do.

"Why did I say that to him?! I could've not saying a word and pass out, but really to challenge him to a fight! What the fuck are you thinking Link!" Link yelled in anger.

Link stopped and cools down then he went to sit on the dark black floor. Suddenly a light appeared, Link covers his eyes of the bright light. Then after that big light show, the whole room is bright white, there's no speck of darkness anywhere. When suddenly and white furry hand touched him.

"Huh?" Link jumped a little and looks behind him.

Link sighs and looks away.

"Oh, it's you…Shiro-kun." Link frowned.

"Hey don't be like that, it came unexpected I could've helped you."Shiro pats Link back.

"You could've help me Shiro! I was in trouble when I need you, I'm too weak!" Link turns and faces Shiro with an angry face.

Shiro steps back a little and was startled of Link's anger.

"I'm sorry…master, I'm such an idiot." Shiro bow his head down.

"Yeah better be sorry I almost died because of them!" Link shouts at Shiro and tears came down from his eyes.

Shiro looks up and saw Link is crying. Then he hugged him tight and licks his Link's face to wipe away the tears.

"You promised to protect me…" Link cries.

"I know I did but I hesitated… Give me another change I'll prove you my strength and your protection." Shiro hugs more and nuzzles his face under Link's chin.

Link took a thought and nodded.

"Okay…I'll give you a chance, and please don't let me down." Link pets Shiro's furry white head.

"Yes master… I won't let you down." Shiro nodded and wags his white fluffy tail of his master's petting.

In Balto's side of the quest of finding Link his scent is closer and right after he ran a few doors down, he finally found Link laying on the ground. Balto noticed and ran faster, then when he got to Link he examined his body. He saw blood all over Link's face, mouth, clothes and even the floor of his blood and Balto panicked.

"Oh no, no, no, no… This is not good... But at least he is breathing." Balto calmed down.

"I need to take him to my room for some medicine… The health clinic is closed." Balto picked up Link careful both of his arms and walked to his room.

Meanwhile in Balto's room,

Balto placed Link in his bed and wrapped him bandages, and some bottle of water next to him. Balto cleaned Link's face and wiped the blood off his face. Then he grabbed his healing spell book on his bookshelf and placed it on the bed. He turned the pages to try to find a speed that will help the pain runs smoothly for Link over the night.

"Here we go found it…." Balto found the page.

Balto placed his both paw-hands on Link's stomach.

"Ooh, fairy of healing please lend me your power." Balto summoned

Then suddenly green light appears softly and sense that Link's right ribs are broken and his lungs is punctured.

"Thank God that he is okay." Balto sighed. As he finished healing Link's ribs and lungs.

Balto picks up the badly beating human boy and carries him to his room. Balto arrived at Link's dorm, and placed him on his bed then Balto called the health clinic in the order. Ten minutes later, the doctor came inside he wears a long white lab coat with the Black Order badge on his right chest. His appearance is a six foot tall rainbow colored avian.

"Balto what's happen?" The rainbow colored doctor asked.

"Link… I saw him in the hallway injured. He can't wake up, I only do is heal his ribs but the rest is still injured. My magic energy is low since my last mission." Balto explained.

"Please Doctor Kelvin…help him." Balto placed his paw on the doctor's shoulders.

"Of course I'll do my best… Plus, call me the doctor I hate my name so much." He sits down next to Link and takes out his tools.

"Sorry Kelvin- oh I mean Doctor." Balto bows respectfully.

"No problem… Please get some rest, I'll tell master Nava about this."

"Yes sir, have a great night." Balto walks out the room.

"Thank you and you too as well." Doctor smiled and continues prepare the bandages.

Saturday January 21, 2140 9:30 AM

The doctor went to the master's office to tell him the news about last night, he arrived at the hallway of Mastery where the all the paintings, memorials all the generations of the last masters of long ago.

The doctor knocks the door of master Nava,

"Come in." Nava answers the knocking visitor.

"Good morning Master. May I speak with you for a moment?" The Doctor asked his master permission.

"Good morning Doctor Kelvin, and yes you may." Nava nodded with a smile and drinks his morning coffee.

Doctor Kelvin bowed and grabbed a chair in front of the master's desk.  
"Master I'm here today that last night Link Nomura was hurt in the middle of the hallway." Kelvin explained.

Master got up from his chair fast, "What! What happen to him? Is he okay?' Nava worried.

"Yes he's okay, me and Balto try to figure out what happen but there's no clue." Doctor answered.

"Alright…that's good, that he is okay." Nava calms down and sits back down.

"Master, Link will be in bed for a few weeks of healing, and probably won't wake up because of his head injury, so I recommended that he needs to be take care of, and guarded for now on till he is recovered," "So my plan is I need two members from the Other to guard his room for any suspicious phenomenon so I can take care of him and let him sleep without any disturbance." Kelvin explain his plan.

Nava thought for a moment and he nodded of the agreement. "Okay, I will give you the authority to do what you must do to take care of Link."

"Thank you master I'll make sure that Link is safe under my wing." Kelvin bows down to his master.

"Very well then now go on and find some strong men or women to protect him." Nava commanded him.

"Yes sir!" Kelvin nods.

Doctor Kelvin walks out the room, he went down the elevator and pressed the second floor where everyone in Order is at. A few minutes later, he saw Steele leaning towards the wall and, the doctor can tell that Steele is always at the clinic all the time with fights. He analyzes his body to see any odd imitation of his health. Steele is a six foot by five inches tall Siberian husky, with light blue eyes, strong buffy muscles to show off some ladies and when a cocky smile on his face. The doctor realized that Steele's body is doing alright without any injuries. As the doctor walks next to Steele he tapped his shoulder.

Steele looks at his right, "Oh hey Doc, what's up?"

"Good morning Steele, I was trying to find some people to do an errand for me." Kelvin smiled.

"What kind of errand?" Steele asked.

"Well since you asked, I want to find some trustful members to guard my patient in his dorm." Kelvin explained.

"Oh okay, who's the patient?" Steele wondered.

"His name is Link Nomura, he's our newest member of the organization." Kelvin answered.

Steele got a moment in thought and realized what the doctor is talking about.

"Wait that human boy that everyone is talking about?!" Steele was surprised.

"Yes, Master Nava want two or three members to guard him just in case somebody wants to kill him." Kelvin crosses his wings.

"Who wants to kill that little squirt?" Steele scratched his furry cheek.

"I don't know… maybe of the members has a grudge against him because he is a human being."

"So you suggest me to guard the hairless ape?" Steele smirks and crosses his arms.

"Yes, and don't call him that! He's been through all lot of his life, its best to make him feel welcome in the Order."

Steele went quiet and thought about the human. He didn't have any grudge against Link, he just feels bad for the little guy.

"You know what? I'll do it just for helping you." Steele sighed.  
"Heheh thank you Steele, and try to not to be angry like you always do." Kelvin pats his back while walking away.

"Hey shut up, you're not my therapist!" Steele shouts at the doctor as he walks further away from him.

"Just meet me in my office this afternoon okay?" Kelvin waves goodbye.

Steele sighs "I never like that bird…"

Meanwhile, Balto and Jenna were talking about the new member.

"So you saw him last night?" Jenna was in shocked.

"Yeah I saw him, he was injured in the hallway on the floor passed out. I need to know what happen, and what kind of person who did that to our new member?" Balto squeezed his fist tight.

Jenna placed her hand on Balto's to calm him down.

"Balto just calm down we figure this out till he is recovering." Jenna smiled.

Balto blushed of his embarrassment and calmed down.

"Okay… do you think who at least did this?" Balto asked.

Jenna thought a moment.

"Maybe Steele… he's always rough on other members." Jenna answered.

"Yeah maybe you're right he is kind of a person who always wants to beat someone up." Balto crossed his arms.  
Suddenly behind Balto there's a big buffy guy hovering over him.

"Why do you think I'm responsible about that little runt!?"

"Morning Steele, we just think that you're always rough to people you see that's all." Balto explained to Steele behind.  
Steele's anger raised up and went around Balto.

"Listen here lobo I didn't hurt that human since he was new to the Order, don't you dare to blame shit on me you hybrid!" Steele growled in rage.

"Steele calm your ass down, leave Balto alone! If you're innocent we need to hear it from Link till he wakes up." Jenna pulled Steele away from Balto.

"Yeah quit being a dumbass!" Balto got up and growled at Steele.

"What did you say, you fucking prick!" Steele growls and grips Balto's black uniform coat.

Jenna pushed them away from each other hard and made them both fall on the floor.

"Enough already quit acting like imbeciles!" Jenna yells at the both of them.

Balto and Steele groaned of the pain of Jenna did to them.

"Well he's being a fucking dumbass!" The both shouted.

"Shut the fuck up, if you do this man tough battle again I will end the both of you!" Jenna warned them and she cracked his knuckles.

Balto and Steele was sweating of fear and quickly sat on the floor and their heads bend down.

"Sorry ma'am and yes ma'am…" They sighed and apologized.

"Good… now Steele I heard that Doctor Kelv-" Jenna calmed and interrupted.

"He likes to call himself _**The Doctor**_…"Balto pointed out.

"I don't give a rat's ass." Jenna shakes her head.

In the background behind them theirs a guy who is a rat.

"Hey why do you talking my ass so much…it hurts my feelings." The rat guy frowns.  
"Oh I'm sorry Pete I'm using it as an expression." Jenna smiles.

"Okay..."Pete walks away.

"So anyway Balto and I heard that Doctor Kelvin is looking for some members to guard Link, isn't that right?" Jenna mentioned.

"Yeah I suppose to meet in his office about an hour so yeah," Steele crossed his arms and sighed "I don't know why I need to watch over that hairless wimp."

"Steele leave Link alone, even though he is human you can't treat him like that." Jenna defends.

"Yeah you suppose to welcome him the Order not just making him feel worse." Balto also defends.

Steele made a low growl "Fine I'll welcome him and nice to the little fella" "but in one condition, if he gets on my nerves I'll beat him to a battle!" Steele pouts.

Balto and Jenna nodded of agreement. "So let's go to Doctor Kelvin's office to know more information." Jenna placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait you're going to guard too?" Steele wondered. _**"This is my chance, if I be alone with Jenna I will force her to give me a blowjob!"**_ Steele thought and giggles evilly.

Balto and Jenna moves away from Steele slowly.

"Creepy…" The both said as they moved away.

"Hey let's go we're wasting time!" Steele snapped back to reality.

"Wow even more than creepy but weird…" Balto and Jenna felt awkward around Steele.

As they snapped back to reality and walks to the Doctor Kelvin's office.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Hello everyone it's been awhile I've been update on this story but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. : ) Leave a review comment on the chapter leave a paragraph of the story so far if you want to! Maybe leave PM note to me :3 Also little Doctor Who reference xD


	8. Episode 7: A new day again

_**Author's note: Sorry for a long ass wait, it's a hard time to keep up and stuff and also I apologize for breaking my promises for this story. I'm sorry will since I'm back I'll try to continue the story.**_

Link is resting in the middle of his recovery. He is upset about what happen last night with Niju and his goons. He's disappointed about he didn't fight back, he's was weak, useless…hopeless. Inside in Link's head he's surrounded in dark place with no opening or door to get out from. He just sits there blaming himself.

"I'm so dumb….Why am I so WEAK!" Link punched the floor, "I'm so hopeless little weakling! I could've fight back to beat that fucking wolf!" he clenched his fist and hits the floor rapidly.

A white mist surrounded him but he didn't bothered it. Then the mist disappeared and it was Shiro appeared in front of Link face.

"Link quit being so down on yourself…sure you hesitated to fight back but he's too strong for you," "And also you didn't get in trouble for causing the fight that's a good thing." Shiro comfort Link

Link looks up with his young innocent face and he smiles gently.

"Maybe you're right I'm so over dramatic of being weak," "Haha sorry Shiro I'm being stupid." Link chuckles and rubs back of his head.

Shiro smiles and mand a small chuckle "Outta boy."

Link gets up and smiles then suddenly the floor flashed with white light. They gasps and cover their eyes.

After the light dies down they opened their eyes.

"Woooooahh…" "The room…it's white now, it's not dark anymore." Link was amazed

"Maybe this room somehow connects to your mood." Shiro was dumbfounded as he looked around

"Possibly…" Link looks up "What a beautiful room…" Link talks in his head and smiles

After the beautiful light show, they rested on the white pure floor and figuring out what to do after waking up.

Shiro sits up "Link?"

"Yeah?" Link answered and turns his head to Shiro

"I want to try this out…"

"What out?"

"I want to try to heal you while you sleep." Shiro looks up

"Wait you can do that!?" Link shots right up

"I don't know maybe, like I said I want to test it out." He looks at Link with a serious look

Link nods and give him an okay look.

"Okay stand up." Shiro command him

"Yes sir." Link stands up

Shiro placed his huge paw on Link's shoulder then a green magic circle appeared then the green light flashed. Then everything went blank.

(A little song opening x3  watch?v=_YEscK-H1t8)

Episode: A new day….again

The next morning, Link finally woke up from his recovering slumber. He groans of being asleep for two long, his head went dizzy then he went out his dorm and went to a nearest bathroom. He remembered of him and Shiro in a white room and Shiro said that he healed his wounds from the beating from Niju.

"Well today is a new day. It's time to wash up and get to class." Link clenched his fist with confidence and went to the wash room.

A few moments later, Link went back to his dorm and wore the uniform what the master gave him when he was new. When he got a moment to think, Link thought about something very important.

"Hmm…"Link thought for a bit.

Suddenly, a huge alarm went off the whole HQ.

"_Emergency, Emergency we have a major violent disturbance in Downtown Seattle! Calling all Pros and Standard members to the courtyard at once!" _ The speaker said with a worried tone.

"Huh a major disturbance..?" Link got confused

As Link heard the announcements he quickly put on his uniform and ran out his dorm to see what's going on. Once he got there, all the male and female members stood around and waiting for the orders. As a hologram screen popped up it was Master Nava appeared.

"Hello my children we have bad news in downtown. Somebody in the Revolutionary Guild summoned a great magical monster attacking the city. They're three guild members who are casting the summoning spell," "Your mission is to stop them as fast as you can to defeat the spell casters before the monster destroy the whole city and kill everyone in its path!" Nava alerted them.

The members saluted "Yes Master Nava!"

"Now GO!" Master pointed out and the screen disappeared then everyone teleported into thin air and disappeared also.

Everything went quiet, Link heard the whole mission. Link felt something inside that felt very powerful and felt odd for some reason but it feels good. Then Link ran back to his dorm and grabbed a lot of potions, elixirs to bring on the mission.

"Link what are you doing?!" "This is for the higher rank members only, this is dangerous for you!" Shiro shouted in the blue crystal, trying to stop him.

"I can't I felt something odd but powerful in the same time!" Link kept packing.

"No, I forbid you to go; you'll die for being a fool to go on that mission!" Shiro disapproved.

"I don't care, I can't just sit around and do nothing. I want to help!"Link refuse to obey.

"Link, you're a disobedient little brat!" Shiro insulted him.

"Like I give a single fuck!" Link put on his backpack.

Shiro went silent what he just said.

"I'm going and that's final I don't want nothing to stop me!" Link said his final word firmly and walked off.

Down the hallway he saw a room door open. Link walked slowly to the room and looked inside. He looked around the dark room then he turned on the light switch, the light of the room went up and there's a lot of books stacking up on each other, paperwork that is almost finished and the bed is not made. Link was shocked about the room then he looked at the Nameplate of the person's room.

It says "Balto's dorm." Then there's a little sign on the door that says "I'm busy right now please knock if you have any situations."

"So this is Balto's room… He sure does have a lot of stuff in his room." Link looks back inside the room.

"Maybe I should take some magic spell books from him." Link thought and walked inside and took the lighting type magic.

Then after he took the book, he closed Balto's door and ran off to Downtown. As he ran to the teleport pod and stepped in, the holographic keyboard appeared, then Link typed up Downtown Seattle. Suddenly the teleporter shakes violently.

"What's going on!?" Shiro got worried.

"I don't know!"

The teleporter flashed red lights.

"_**Error, Error teleporting failed." **_A female robotic voice said.

"Ahhhhh!" Link screamed. Then he disappeared.

At Downtown Seattle…

"Okay everyone don't give up save the city!" One male member yelled to everyone.

"Right!" Everyone agreed

There members stand in a horizontal line and starting to cast their magic. In the same time, three red magic circle appeared under the three members.

"Fire Technique: Fiiiireball Blast!" All together they said loudly then a huge fireball magic hits the summoned monster's face.

The monster roared in pain, then the monster punched the ground hard and made a gigantic wave coming towards the three male members. Just in time the three leaped to the nearest tall building when the wave almost hit them.

"Phew that was close." One member sighed of relief

This guy name is Jake age 18, he's a hybrid of tiger and snow leopard, 6"1 feet tall, muscular, have icy blue eyes, his rank is a PRO. Jake's personality is kind of cocky, lazy, and average type of person.

"I know right, but at least we dodged it in time." A female member pointed out.

This lady name is Grace age 22, she's an orange fur fox, she's 5'5 feet tall, skinny with a nice body, puffy tail, brown eyes, and her rank is a STANDARD. Her personality is cheerful, confident person.

"Mh…." A strong looking male member crossed his arms with a straight face.

This guy name is Rai age 24, he's the leader of the group, he is an grey wolf, 6"4 feet tall, muscular built, have yellowish eyes, his rank is PRO. His personality is tough and silent type of guy he always make a straight face that his appearance looks like a grumpy old man.

"Well we need to keep going, we need to defeat that huge monster to save the people." Grace focused on the situation.

"Yeah you're right we have a lot of work to do," he stretches his arms "Let's hurry and beat this shit once and for all!" Jake grins of excitement.

Suddenly a loud scream came out nowhere. A male member with magical metal strips swinging building to building going towards the monster.

"Yeeeeeahhh finally we have some action!" Male member screams with thrill.

This crazy dude is Jason age 20, he is a monkey with a jumpy personality, people call him "Jumpy Jason" or "Crazy Jason", his personality is obviously hyper, showing off and being happy all the time. But his magic power is incredibly amazing and his rank is PRO.

"Well here's Lisa's team…" Grace sighs

"Mh…" Rai nods with agreement

"Jaaason! Slow the fuck down we need to catch up!" A young lady shouts and leaps over buildings.

This young woman is Lisa, the leader of the group and age 21. She is a young looking yellow leopard, her personality is kind, gentle, and clumsy but manage to get the job done quickly. Also she always gets worried with her close friends when they feel uncomfortable about something or they have a bad day. She's the same height as Grace and her rank is PRO.

"Yeah dude slow the hell down before you waste on your magic energy!" A male member shouted beside Lisa.

This guy is Alexander age 19, he's a dragon with sharp horns on his head, and his magic is odd but fascinating he uses his fire and air magic mixed together and make a huge combustion of energy. He is 7"0 feet tall he is taller than everyone else in the Order, he has a face of a real man. His personality his tough, smart but a little dumb sometimes.

"Hell no you two slow pokes need to be like me, FAST!" Jason laughs.

"Well we need to stick together and fight the monster!" Lisa catches up to Jason. As they Lisa, Jason and Alex lands on the street away from the monster.

"True but I want to have fun with big guy before everyone else does." Jason grins with excitement

"Hey quick being a tough guy here, we all this together that's what Master Nava said." Grace floats down next to them gracefully. Her magic is Wind magic she can float in thin air, and summons spells that relates to air.

"Oh Gracie!" Lisa smiles and says with a girly voice.

"Hi Lisa!" Grace smiles back.

"Hey guys we just heard Jason screaming like a fucking dumbass so we figured he's with you two." Jake lands on the ground, then Rai came last.

"Well you know Jason he loves being loud all the time." Alex chuckled.

"Well shit you guys don't know how to be cool and awesome like me!" Jason grins and gives a thumb's up.

"Heh, yeah right…whatever." Alex crossed his arms and looks away.

"Right now we need to figure out how to beat this monster." Jake focused on the monster.

"Well I'll can help you with that!" A female member appeared.

This is Jessica age 24, she's a wonderful lady she's a pure brown husky, nice blue eyes, really fit body and beautiful smile. Personality is that when she's on her good mood she helps everyone out, organizing missions for people or help out in missions. But when her bad she can be a total bitch to everyone. Her magic is analyzing and problem solving magic for example, she can see and analyze the person's behavior, past, memories, strengths and weaknesses. She has two sets of modes of her magic like she summons the magic circle appears in front of her two eyes. The blue magic uses for analyzing and when she changes green that is for solving which is hard to explain for everyone else to understand.

"Oh Jessica just in time." Lisa turns around and smiles

"Oh look it's the two-face bitch…" Jason mumbles.

"Shut the fuck up Jason I heard that!" Jessica yells at Jason angrily.

"Pfft whatever…"Jason sticks his tongue out at her.

"Uggh so fucking childish." She disgusts

She walks towards them.

"Well I can use my magic to see what the monster's weakness is." Jessica suggested

"Yeah that's what we need right now." Grace smiles.

Yeah!" Jake, Lisa and Alex agreed.

"Mh."Rai nods

"Yaaaay…."Jason use the sarcastic cheering

Jessica hits Jason's head hard.

"Ufffhh!"

"You better be appreciated that I'm here to help you fucking idiot!" Jessica gets annoyed

"Ahhh….uhh…I'm sorry ma'am." Jason lays on the street in pain and groans.

"Thank you I forgive you." Jessica smiles so innocently

"Alright let's do this!" "Analyze technique: Examination!" Jessica summons and blue magic circles appears. In your vision it traced all the way the monster then she reads every move, strengths and weakness.

"Okay its strength is Water and Earth," "And its weakness is Fire, Lightning, Wind and Poison magic." Jessica examines

"Wow so this huge thing has two strengths and four weaknesses? Talk about lame with a capital L." Jason gives a thumb's down.

Everyone nods.

"Well we need to defeat right now, we're wasting time." Grace focused

The members nods with agreement. Then they disappeared into thin air like ninja's.

In Alaskan woods, Curse walks straight towards into the forest. He left the old banned house that he spend the last night at. Tears were running down his cheeks like rain, his soul was in guilt and distress, like as if he was all alone in the ocean in a potent and raging storm, drowning.

He gets on his knees, hands tighten, shutting his eyes close. Out of nowhere a teenage boy with a hood on came out from the bushes and saw the crying stranger.

"Hey sir, are you alright?" a young boy asked.

"No, my soul is full of guilt and distress," Curse said, his eyes still close, his face at the ground.

"Guilt? Why are you guilty of?" The boy walks towards the stranger slowly.

"Something terrible."

"Well don't try to be stuck on that for too long," "It's gonna haunt you forever if you hold it in." The boy finally went in front of the man and patted his back.

"My name is Link by the way, what's yours?" The asked with a nice, gentle tone.

"I go by Curse," he said, opening his eyes, wiping the tears away. "And thank you."

"Heheh no problem, I'm always see a sad person needs comfort. And the name sounds awesome it's like a dark spy name in movies." The boy chuckles.

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem…" "By the way are you lost, where are you heading?" Link scratches his head.

"Nowhere in particular."

"Well… so you heading nowhere and why are you in the Alaskan forest?"

"I have my reasons."

"Oh okay." Link got confused "Well are you hungry? I have food in my backpack."Link took off his bag and placed it in front of him.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

Link pokes Curse's belly. "Well it looks like you haven't eaten in days."

"I said, I'm good."

"Sorry Curse." Everything went to a awkward silence.

"It's fine." He gets up on his feet.

"Well can I show you something?" Link gets up and asked.

"Sure."

Link pulled his hood down and reveals his true face.

"I'm a human being, please don't tell or kill me." Link frowns a little

"I don't follow the ways of this world."

"Okay, well that means you don't care." Link sighs of relief "Thank God somebody accepts me." Link smiles.

"Yeah…" Curse nods. "Well, I better get going."

"Okay see ya Curse." Link waves goodbye.

"Link?" Shiro called him in his mind.

"Yeah?"

"I smell evil in him, I don't trust him." Shiro growls angrily.

"What!" Link get nervous.

"I smell blood on him, his spirit is dark." Shiro growls louder.

"What should I do stop him?" Link grabbed the magic book before Curse walks away.

"Yes use some magic in that book."

"I can't Shiro I don't have magic energy." Link shakes in panic.

"Yes you do, you just need to let it out! I'll help you buddy." Shiro gets ready.

"Okay…" Link inhales then exhales. "I'm ready."

Suddenly, the icy cold wind picks up. Curse noticed behind him he gasps.

The wind surrounds Link and he lifted up the book, then he opened the magic book. He found a page that you can summon huge fire, he closed the book then he put it on the ground.

"Fire Technique: Flaming Fists." A magic circle appeared both of his fists into flames. Then Link charged at Curse fast.

"Raaaaahhhhhhh!" Link punched Curse's stomach, then Curse gags.

Link got angry then the hard punch made him flew away from him and Curse slid on the snowy ground and hits the tree hard.

"Gaaaahhh!" Curse gags up blood.

Link's fist steamed and the flames were gone, Link breaths heavily after he threw that powerful punch. Curse wobbles, trying to get up.

"How...dare you brat!" Curse yells in the distance. "You will pay for this…." Curse took out his gun then he shoots at Link.

Link stood still with fear, then suddenly and big force field covered Link. And figure walked out from the bushes. And tall man appeared wearing the same uniform as Link, the human boy recognized him.

"Balto!" Link smiled with relief.

"Be quiet!" Balto yelled at him.

Link surprised and not saying a word.

"You cannot be in this woods alone, you're a minor member in training!" Balto got upset and with the disappointed look.

"I'm sorry…" Link frowns and apologizes.

"Just save it Link! I'm very disappointed in you I'm taking you back to the Order." Balto scowled.

Link stayed quiet. Curse sits there, breathing heavily and blood drips out from his mouth.

"You're not going anywhere human." Curse answered angrily. "I will kill for you done to me!"

Balto teleported to front of Curse, then he whispered into his ear.

"Lay one finger on him, or else you'll be the one who will be killed." Balto warned him. "I suggest you get out of here if you know what's good for you." Balto growled.

Curse steps back.

"Fine. This is not over, Link." Curse gives him a evil look, then walked away.

Balto walked back then he held his hand up then slowly moved his arm across in front of Link. Then the clear hexagon-ish shield breaks into small sparkles. And then Balto looks at Link when an upset facial expression with his arms crossed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Link." Balto gave him a rough tone.

"I will."Link said softly.

Meanwhile at the Order, Link and Balto were in Link's dorm. Link was sitting on the bed and Balto sits on Link's chair with his arms crossed.

"Now explain." Balto ordered him.

"..." Link stayed silent.

"Now Link!" Balto shouted.

Link flinched with fear, "I overheard the mission what Master Nava said to the members," "I wanted to help but Shiro told me to stay put and I don't know what's out there, but I refused to listen to him and packed up supplies. I went to the teleporter to go to Seattle to help out but it broked and took me to the forest." Link continues.

"Also your door was wide open so I went in there and took your magic spell book." Link handed over the book to Balto. "I'm very sorry that I stole your book."

Balto got furious and calm down and snatch the book from him.

"So you disobeyed Shiro, you disobeyed the Master's rules, you stolen my magic spell book and you went traveled the forest alone without supervision!" Balto list out the unacceptable things what Link did.

Link grips his black pants and tears ran down from his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry Balto!" "I don't want to be kicked out from the Order, I want to stay here!" Link cries heavily.

"Will you ever... forgive me." Link looks up to Balto with tears and sobs.

Balto sighed and scratched his head.

"Yes I will forgive you, if you ever do this again without permission I will have to tell Master Nava he will deal with you." Balto forgave him and warned him.

Link nodded with understanding and hugged Balto. Balto gasps a little and then he awkwardly hugs back.

'Now.. I have to watch you for now on." Balto gets up. Link let's go of him and wipes up the tears.

"For now everywhere I go you follow." Balto looks at Link with a serious look.

"Okay sir." Link nods.

"I won't tell the Master about happen, I'll keep it secret."

"Right now follow me." Balto walks to the door and opens it.

"Okay." Link follows.

"Aggh...I can't tell the Master about this, he's just a kid," Balto sighs. "I don't want Master kick this little guy out, I don't want him to be the old members who rebelled against him." Balto scratches his furry cheek and talking to himself in his mind.

"Shiro?" Link called him in his mind.

"Yeah?" Shiro answered.

"I want to apologized for what happen today, also for ignoring your warnings." Link scratches his arm.

"It's okay, I understand you just wanted to help others but.." He sighs "I wanted to protect to you Link, even though we just met… You're the one I care about."

Link stayed silent, and nodded with a smile.

"Okay, thank you Shiro." Link holds his crystal.

"No problem just remember I'm always here for you, help you out when you in need and I will always let go of you." Shiro smiles.

"Heheh." Link smiles and chuckles.

Balto looks at Link with a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

"Heheh nothing just apologizing to Shiro." Link smiles.

"Okay then."

Link and Balto walked to the battle arena and Balto opened the door inside and it was dark inside. Balto then switch the lights on and the whole lits up. The whole place has seats surrounding the stadium so people can sit and watch the action, it has the huge glass protector to protect the members that can get hurt by the challengers magic or stuff. The court is earthy ground with rocks, few dead grass and metal walls wraps around the court.

"What are we in the arena?" Link asked.

"We here because I'm your teacher to teach you magic." Balto grins.

"Woah really?!" Link got excited.

"Yep! Now go to the middle of the court and wait for me to get started." Balto points to the court.

"Yes sir!" Link bows and runs to the court.

"I noticed that you summoned magic on this Curse guy, am I right?" Balto asked in the corner getting his little equipment.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Link got confused.

"Well since I got back from my mission, then I heard you and this wolf guy having a conversation." "Then I saw you attacking him with magic, I was very impressed but I got upset quickly when you're alone without supervision." Balto explained and walks back to Link with equipment.

"Ohh yeah… do you have to help the other members in Seattle?" Link noticed.

"Nah it's okay Nava suggested me in my intercom while I was on my mission for what's going on." Balto shugs then pulled out some books about magic and techniques.

"Oh okay...and wow awesome stuff Balto!" Link looks all the stuff what Balto put up.

"Thank you, now sit down my student." Balto command Link to sit down.

"Oh sorry, yes sir." Link sits down on the ground.

Balto sat down with Link and neatly organized the books.

"Now listen close Link, these three books are magic spell books they have three volumes of different magic you can summon or techniques," Balto points the three. "And these four are the battle techniques like weapons, spirit summoning-" Balto got cut off.

"But does summoning a spirit or a monster is the same thing for casting magic?" Link asked.

"No it's totally different, summoning spirits or monsters only use for weapons against an enemy. But since you are special and the rarest of all time you have the spirit crystal." Balto taps Link's crystal.

"Really I'm really the rarest of all time?" Link was astonished and looks at his crystal.

"Yes it's been twenty centuries since the last of the spirit summoners. They use their spirit animals for battle, friendship and help the whole town. But there some dark evil ones but no one could not find them till this day." Balto explained.

"Since you have the crystal, we have to protect you from danger we watch the spirit summoners to expand."

"Well I wish there's a human female I can mate with in the future." Link scratched his nose.

"Don't worry you meet one soon." Balto patted Link's shoulders with a smile.

Link smiles back and nods. Link in the other hand he was blushing of Balto's cute smile he gave him, Link's heart starting pumping fast.

"Heheh yeah." He nods with a blush on his face.

"Well then let's get started." Balto cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah!" Link gets ready.

Balto picked out the first book which is the magic spell.

"Okay this is called the Higariyo Magic Spells Volume One," "This is for the beginners for trainees, like you, how to cast magic in the right way." Balto holds up the book so Link can see it. Link nods with understanding.

"Each chapter is a higher level if you mastered each of the spells, since you just cast your first spell very early I'll leave you off here." Balto turns some pages and stopped at the Fire spells.

"You did in the forest against Curse is called Fire Technique:Flaming Fist, am I right?" Balto asked.

"Oh mhm." Link nods.

"Well since you're new in magic you need to master it," "And this where I come in." Balto stands up.

"Link I suggest you move over, I will demonstrate how to do it correctly." Balto gets in his stance and tighten up his two hands into fist.

Link moves away quickly from Balto and watches.

"Fire Type: Flaming Fists!" Balto casts and his two fists formed two red magic circles and hot flames formed.

Balto runs very quickly like a roadrunner and jumps in mid air, then punched the earthy ground and made a huge shake, making huge cracks on the ground. A low rumble sound went around the arena and smoke surrounded Balto as he walked out from the smoke.

Link claps with glee. "Woah awesome!"

Balto smirks. "Thanks now how did I do that when I cast that spell?"

"Hmmm...well you cast it differently like you said Fire Type," "Then the magic energy grew larger and stronger the Fire Technique." Link answered.

"Mhhh close but not quite," Balto shakes his head slowly. "True I cast the spell is very different but Types and Techniques are both different, spell Types are more stronger and larger than Techniques. Like for example, when you use a spell Type you more likely can cause the enemy take more damage. For Techniques have more or less damage impact to the enemy but at least it can do something." Balto explained specifically.

"Ohh.." Link nods.

"But even though the Techniques can do something but the main goal is to make the enemy stay down but for Techniques is it just make them make another next powerful move on you, and you'll be dead. Which we don't that happen." Balto explained more.

"Oh okay, I understand." "But where does the magic energy come from?" Link asked.

"Good question, the magic energy comes from your Aura." Balto answers.

"My Aura, what is a Aura?" Link got confused.

"An Aura is source of energy from person's spirit or body energy source. To make this clear for you, when you use any type or technique you losing your Aura energy which it makes you tire out." Balto explained it clearly.

"Oh I understand now, like you just said if I use less energy I will more likely to cast more different spells over time than wasting my breath," "And if I use too much I will more likely to waste all my energy and could not continue further, aha I get it!" Link gots the idea.

Balto nods, smiling. "Yep, that's right."

"Heheh I'm pretty caught on aren't I?" Link smiles with a blush.

The hybrid nods. "Don't ever get cocky, though."

"Oh okay I won't," Link scratches his head. "When are we gonna start some magic?"

"Now, actually."

"Yes!"Link gets with excitement.

Balto chuckles.

"All right," Balto points out.

"Before we start, let me explain different kinds of Auras." Balto points out.

"Okay master Balto." Link sits in the ground.

"Okay there's different types of auras," Balto starts explaining.

"The can use as a shield of your whole body from the enemies magic or physical attacks. For example, if I use one of my magic or my physical attack to kill you I have to use my magic aura this aura is called Mana. Mana Vibe users only use magic abilities, when I use it I can increase my magic strength how I want to but it can run out my spirit aura. As for physical attacks this aura is called Ares." Balto continues.

"Ares...I heard of that name before." Link got curious.

"Ares a Greek god for war." Balto helps Link out.

"Yeah that's it, wait how do you know?" Link asked.

"Well as a beastman, I don't really get along with human religion and other crap... but the stories… the stories what humans that can tell people time to time throughout generations of hearing about worshipping many Gods and Goddesses." Balto smiles.

"Wow," Link said, awe of what Balto was telling him. "How can we know if what God/Goddessness is real or not and many there are?"

"Well pup, I'm not really for sure yet. This world is a mystery to all beast people who live upon the earth," Balto sighs, "If I find the answer for what is truly out there, watching over us… maybe as well perhaps this spiritual being can end the war."

"Hmm…." Link though for a moment. He remembered in his room he has been researching about different religion on the internet. He knows a lot of Judaism, Buddhism, Christianity and lots more.

"I don't mean to sidetrack, but that black wolf, Curse, if I remember correctly, didn't harm you, did he?"

"N-no, not all I'm fine… I'm just got scared that's all." Link scratched his head. "Why?"

"I sensed anger from him, but I don't think it was towards you or me. And did he attack you first?"

Link chuckles nervously, "Eh heheh… I kinda started it first." Link rubs the back of his head.

"How come?" Balto asks, raising his eyebrow, putting his hands behind his back.

"Well...it's hard to explain."

Link took a deep breath, "Shiro sensed darkness in him, somehow Shiro's spirit energy was connected to my actions towards him the same way what Shiro feels." He explains.

"My power is strange… but awesome in the same time." Link smiles a bit.

"Sometimes the main reason why people have darkness in them is because of their past. If you see him again, just...be careful, okay?"

"Okay sir I will." Link bows slightly to his elder member.

"All right, let's get back to training."

"Alright!" Link gets ready.

Training wasn't over until an hour later. When they were done, Balto hands Link a bottle of water. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." Link grabs the water bottle and drinks it.

"Wow I'm getting stronger for some reason, this never happened to me before." Link clenched his fists.

Balto chuckles. "I think you may be one of our strongest members, but that takes time, practice and patience."

"You think so?" Link looks at Balto.

"Of course. Any member in this Order can be strong, you just gotta believe in yourself."

"Just gotta beliiiieve!" Link laughs just being a goof ball.

"All right, all right, knock it off," Balto chuckles.

"Haha okay." Link wipes his sweat off his face.

"To be honest Balto…"

"You're not really a bad person that I excepted." Link smiles at him.

"Thanks, Link."

"No problem."

Suddenly the speaker rings.

"_**The battle in Seattle has ended, all the pro and standard rank members are heading home." **_said the female speaker.

"I won't tell anyone what happened, about you disobeying orders," Balto said. "But maybe I should tell Master Nava about Curse. He could be dangerous."

"Okay thanks Balto." Link side hugs Balto. They walked to the arena door.

"Yeah tell Master Nava about it, he'll knows what to do."

Balto nods. "I'll see you later, Link. Now I have some things I need to do."

"Okay see you. And Balto?" Link tugs Balto's black sleeve.

"Yes?" he said, looking at him.

"You're a great friend." Link smiles.

"Let's have some tea sometime, okay?" Link walks away slowly away from Balto.

"Sure," Balto said before walking away.

Link nods and runs down the hallway.

_He's special_, Balto thought as he walks to Master Nava's office. He knocks on the door.

"Come in." Nava's voice answered inside.

"Master, there's something you should know. Earlier today I came across someone, a male black wolf that seems to be seventeen or eighteen years old."

"Hmm… I see. Tell me more about him?" Master Nava listens carefully.

"Well," Balto begins, thinking how he could tell Nava without lying or getting Link in trouble. "I'm pretty sure he goes by the name Curse. He seems to be dangerous, wearing a belt holster with guns, wearing all black clothing. He somehow seems to know about Link, saying he was going to harm him. But don't worry, I warned him if he touches him, he'll be killed."

Nava lowers his head. "Alright, do as you wish. I'm not losing another human life on foolish people like us."

"Balto? Be sure to train Link whatever you got, okay my child." Nava lifts his head up and looks at Balto.

"Yes, Master Nava," Balto said before bowing.

In the Alaskan Forest, Curse was walking into the snowy forest. He was looking down at the snow, looking distress. He gets on his knees, eyes watering, as he prays.

"Please, forgive me, God. I don't deserve to be a servant of You. This task You have given me is too great. My soul weeps in distress, its tears are like the rain, but cold as ice. I can't do this on my own. First time in forever, I feel so alone. No companion at my side, no...friend. Just please, don't forsake me."

He wipes the tears away as he feels something speak to his heart.

_I did promise you that you will not face this all alone. Surely I am always with you, to the very end of age. _

Curse rubs his eyes, feeling heavy all of a sudden. He gets up and walks to the nearest tree, sitting down and putting his back against it. Not able to keep his eyes open any longer, he lets sleep wash over him.

In Curse's dream he saw a being in front of him. The being turns around and grins evilly.

"Hello… Curse."

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm here to talk to you my child please sit down." He chuckles with hideously.

But Curse doesn't obey. "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"I said sit DOWN!" He grabs Curse's body with force and made him sit.

"Good boy, is that better? Hahaha!" The being laughs beastly.

Curse growls, but instantly remains calm with gentleness in his voice. "Look, may I please know who you are?"

"Wow a wolf is being polite how wonderful!"

Then the being crossed his arms, "Just cut the crap already. You're not that polite."

"And yes I will give you my name and what I want from you." The being sits down in front of Curse.

"My name is Kryto. I was sent here from the depths below." Kryto answers.

"All right, so you're a demon, then? What do you want from me?"

He smiles sinisterly, "I want you."

"As a...mate?"

"What no idiot! I want your body as my own. I want to make a deal with you." Kryto grins.

"And that deal is…?"

"Here's the deal, I'll give you power like that human boy did to you."

"I already figure it out that human used magic to harm me. As a Christian, I'm not supposed to get into that kind of stuff. And I love to break it to you, I already got _the_ Spirit living inside of me, which is the Holy Spirit, Who is God Himself."

Kryto frowns with disbelieve what he said. "Listen here bub, I don't give a fuck that your precious God lives your heart bullshit!" He disappears.

"As I know of you I see darkness lingers in your heart and soul...I can sense it." He reappears behind Curse and then he whispers into your ear.

"Trust me you want power, you want to kill your sinful victims, you always been wanting to destroy all humans!"

Kryto places his demonic hands on Curse's shoulders.

"Now be a good little wolf and listen to your buddy pal."

Curse sit there silently.

"So what will that be, a deal?" Kryto pets Curse's head.

"No, and that's final. I wasn't myself when I killed those people. My hatred got the best of me. Besides, if I was going to accept the deal, I think you would treat me as a puppet."

"Whaat naaah. I wasn't gonna treat like a puppet, I'm gonna treat like a hoble partner for pete's sake."

"If you say yes, you will be powerful to change the world by your order to make it paradise, right?" Kryto smiles.

"Isn't that playing God? Think about it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kryto placed his hands on his hips.

"Look you've been alone all these years, you have nothing to love to other even yourself, you've been alone in the begin with, no family, friends or anybody really. If I were you, I perhaps to listen to this guy and I will have a comrade to be with you forever." Kryto leans his elbow on Curse's shoulder.

'What will you say?"

Curse sharply glares at Kryto. "You don't know anything about my past. My parents were on a different side than I was a long time ago. You don't know what they did!"

"Oh I know what they did to you I was there the whole time." He chuckles.

Curse smirks. "If you were there, why didn't you stop it?"

"Did you think I will stop it? What am I an angel?"

"No I'm a demon from the darkness I don't help mortals!"

"I don't need a demon inside me," Curse growls.

"Oh really?" Kryto walks towards Curse trying to merge into him and dark energy forms around Kryto's body.

"Get away from me!" Curse yells, getting up and taking a few steps back suddenly. His nose starts bleeding, seeing the visions now.

Kryto chuckles. "Mortals are you so fun to play."

"Leave me alone and let me wake up," Curse shouts at him

"Hahahahahaha...HAHAHAHA!" Kryto laughs devilishly.

"AHHH!" Curse screams and wakes up.

It was night when he woke up. His heart was pounding with fear, he was sweating with rush and he breathes heavily.

"God, please, don't let that happen again," Curse prays as he inhales and exhales before he notices a black and white cat laying down next to him.

"Hello," the cat smiles friendly.

"Who are you?" Curse frowns.

"I'm Emerald, and you're Curse," she said, blinking her emerald green eyes, smiling brightly.

"How do you know my name? And why don't you have an anthropomorphic like I do for now?"

"God told me who you are. He said it was time for me to help you in this journey. And the reason why I don't have a body like yours is because He said I'm not ready."

"So that means you're not from this world, like I am. If you don't mind me asking, what time period are you from?"

"I was born in Jerusalem thirty years after Jesus went back up to Heaven. I was there when it was destroyed last week."

Curse sighs sadly, covering his face for a moment before looking at the cat. "Jesus did said it will be destroy. And last week? That can't be. I started this journey right after Jesus went right back to the Kingdom. It's been twenty years."

"Well, time is different when you're traveling," Emerald said.

In the Order, everyone came back home safe and sound but some member didn't make it back. Some are injured, several sixty members died in battle and some are missing. Master Nava is making a funeral arrangement in a few days for the brave hearts who fought to protect the people.

Link was depressed about the members who died today, walked in the hallway alone. He saw Balto walking in front of him.

"Oh hi Balto, you heard the news?"

"Yeah… I feel bad for those brave members. They're part of our family." Balto frowns.

"Yeah.."

They went silent for a moment.

"So, wanna have some lunch?" Balto requested.

"Uhh.. Is it night already?" Link looks at the time in his watch.

"Oh...uhh, err."Balto gets nervous.

"Are you okay?" Link shakes him a little.

"Y-Yeah… just asked a guy to go eat something with me before?" Balto scratched his nose.

"Well it sounds like you want to date me but I understand what you're trying to say." Link chuckles.

"Hey! Don't get the wrong idea…" Balto blushes for a bit.

"If you're a woman, I will ask you out."

"Yeah, a first beastman dating a human being." Link laughs.

"Oh shut the hell up." Balto punches Link's shoulder.

"Oww…!"

Balto and Link to the cafeteria to get some food. They were serving beef stew with cornbread and little dessert a slice of chocolate cake. Balto asked him to eat it at his dorm and Link nodded so they walked to Balto's dorm.

Balto unlocks his door and opens it. The magic books are still on his desk piling up and also on the floor.

"Aggh… He should totally clean his room.." Link said in his mind.

"Tell me about it." Shiro agrees.

"Oh hey Shiro, how've you been buddy?" Link asked as he sat down on Balto's bed.

"I'm doing fine...just curious about that young black wolf in the forest earlier." Shiro thoughts.

"Yeah me too.."

"I'm curious about him about his spirit aura," Link picks up the spoon into the stew and starting eating.

"It's so dark and starting to get sinister… it's scares me a bit." He continues eating.

"Don't worry you're safe in the Order,pal." Shiro comforts him

"Let's worry about him some other time, plus that hybrid dude told master Nava about it."

"It's Balto, Shiro, get it right." Link gets a little irritated.

"Well sorry." Shiro sounds sarcastically and giggles.

"Just shut up." Link shakes his head slowly.

"What's wrong Link?" Balto noticed.

"Oh nothing, Shiro is just being a fucking idiot." Link smiles.

"Hm okay." He chuckles.

After Balto and Link finished eating, Link got up from Balto's bed and told Balto he's going to sleep. They waved goodbye and left the room. A few moments later, Link arrived in his room he saw the white notebook paper with a pen left with and full of writings. Link realized that he finished his letter to his foster parents and his siblings. Link got the envelope and a U.S. stamp then sticks it on the corner of the envelope. He started to walk out the room again and turn it in the Black Order Post office.

Four minutes later, Link saw a canine husky female walking the left side of the hallway. She's a beautiful red/white-furred creature. She waves hello to him, and Link noticed and blushes with nervous and waves back. She giggles and stops walking.

"Where are you heading human?" She smiles.

Link stops and turns around.

"Welll...I'm looking for the Black Order Post Office to mail this in to my foster family." Link proves to her the letter.

"Oh okay," She nodded.

The red/white furry female walks towards him, "As for you human boy, as a lower ranked member you're not allowed to go to the Post Office without any higher ranker to supervised you,"

"Let me mail this in for you," She offers her lovely paw towards Link to give her the letter.

"Uh sure thank you m'am." Link gives her the envelope and bows slightly.

"No problem, My name is Jenna." Jenna introduced herself and puts the envelope in her pocket.

"Hello . I'm Link Nomura nice to meet you."Link introduced back.

Jenna chuckles, "You so polite Link I'm impressed. But you don't have to call me it sounds like I'm a old woman."

"Haha sorry Jenna that's because your a higher rank than me so I'm giving you my respect." Link chuckles too.

"Hm what a gentlemen. You humans aren't that bad." Jenna smiles at Link.

"Really?"

"Mhm, I thought you'll be a jerky human who doesn't give a fuck to everyone else,"

"Oops sorry for my language." Jenna apologizes.

"N-No, no that's okay I got used to it." Link fake smiles and accepts her apology.

"Hehe, well you seem like a nice kid Link." Jenna compliments Link.

"Heh thank you." Link accepts the compliment.

"Well I see you around." Jenna waves goodbye and went to the Post Office.

"See you." Link waves back and walks back to his dorm.

A few moments later, Link is almost to his dorm room he saw a tall wolf man with a tough straight face. Link was in shock of how big and tough looking he is. Then the wolf stops and looks at Link. Then Link jumps a little and starts sweating.

"E-Evening sir!" Link shouts and bows down.

The wolf went closer to Link's face and Link started to panic but standed still. The wolf man sniffs him then he pats him on the head.

"The name's Rai, nice to meet you." Rai introduced himself.

"Uh… nice to me you too Rai, I'm Link the new member of the Order."

"Hm.. an new member, well."

"Welcome to the Black Order, it's nice pleasing to meet you." Rai nods and walks away.

"Uh thank you sir." Link nods slightly then went to his room.

Link changed into his comfortable clothing and lays on his bed.

"Wow… what a huge guy." Link was shocked.

"Yeah whatever I'm bigger than him!" Shiro disagrees.

Link shakes his head. Then suddenly he heard his door knocked, Link stood up.

"Yes? Come in." Link allows the unknown visit to come in.

Behind the door is was Balto with his pillow and blanket also with six pack sodas and snacks.

"Balto, what are you doing here? Gets getting late." Link asked as Balto walked in and closed the door.

"I know, I just wanna hangout with you and spend the night at your room." Balto gets his bed ready and sits down on this.

"What's this a sleepover party?" Link sighs.

"If you wanna call it that." Balto laughs a little.

"Want a drink?" Balto hands him a soda can from the pack.

"Sure why not." Link accepts the offer and opens it of the sound of deliciousness.

"Mmm.." Link drinks it.

"Yum." Balto drinks the soda too.

The two guys looked at each other and laughed. All night long they talked and talked after that they crashed into a wonderful sleep.

To be Continued...to Episode 8

_**Author's note: Hello guys sorry for the long, long pause. I haven't had enough time to write any stories and mostly focus on school and personal life. Please comment on this episode to see if there any other details or questions you are curious on. Or maybe you can give me your character and give you credit lol. So for helping my edit out and finish this story is Jwolf98 and his character Curse and Emerald :D. Read some of his stories they're really great! **_


	9. Episode 8: A calm day

_**Author's note: Yay new Episode what will happen today? **_

Balto was sleeping on the floor, somehow he hears a soft breathing and something was on top of him. He tries to open his eyes and saw a shadowy figure. Then Balto opens his eyes wide open and he saw Link on him. Link was smiling and breathing heavily and giggling.

"L-Link what are you doing?!" Balto struggles but can't move.

"Heheheheee….hehehehe!" Link giggles and blushes.

"Oh fucking man you're cute!"

"Mmmm...oh god~! You're so sexy you handsome wolf!" Link rubs his body and twitches with lust.

"Get away from me Link! Get off!" Balto struggles more but Link's weight holds him.

The more struggling and try to break free nothing happen Link is still holding Balto down.

"You're so cute when you do that." Link blushes more.

Suddenly Link moves down towards Balto lips trying to kiss him. Balto struggles and blushes as Link trying to seduce him. Then finally, Link's lips touched Balto's lips.

"AHHHHHH!" Balto screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Link screamed also while he on his bed disturb by Balto's scream.

Balto sweats and breathes fast, so does Link. Balto was woke from a nightmare, then suddenly Balto got angry at Link and he went to hit Link with a pillow.

"Ahhh what the hell Balto, what did I do!?" Link screams while being hit.

"You son of a bitch! Why did you do this to me!?" Balto shouts and keeps hitting him.

"What did I dooo!?" Link screams more and kinda cries between.

"DIIIIE!" Balto yells and hits Link harder with the pillow.

"AHHHH!" Link screams and cries.

Episode 8: A calm day.

In Link's room from after the mental abuse from Balto. They two guys wore out from the violent episode, Link was in his bed and a huge sore lump on his head and steam coming out from the sore lump. And Balto sits on the floor, exhausted from hitting Link.

"Y..You son of...a bitch." Balto breathes heavily.

"You...kissed me."

"What the fuck!" Link shoots right up.

"You beat me with a pillow because I kissed you?!"

"Dude it was a fucking dream!" Link shouted with anger.

"Well if you stop eye fucking me, I wouldn't have this nightmare!" Balto yells back.

"I didn't eye fucking you fucking idiot! I don't know where you get that idea pervert!"

"Pervert?!"

"PERVERT!"

"PEEEEEERVERT!" Balto yells more with rage.

"Yes you're a peeeeeeeeeerverrrrrta~!" Link answers with an immutare teenager tone.

"You little shit! I'm not a pervert, the one is the pervert is YOU!" Balto points at Link.

"ME!"

"Yes you!"

"You always looking at me with a lustful look that you wanted my body for your pleasure!" Balto shouts and using his hands to rubs his body slowly for example.

"I don't like you like that! I like you as a friend not some fuck boy toy!" Link get upset.

The both went silent for moment.

"Look I'm sorry that I beat you with a pillow and trying to kill you with my nonsense." Balto apologizes.

"Hmpt… it's okay." Link crosses his arms and sighs.

"I don't know why I have the dream…" Balto sighs

Link got up and went to his bathroom.

"I don't know, maybe you're horny,"

"Just masturbate already." Link brushes his teeth.

"What! No!" Balto blushes and shouts.

"It doesn't mean that I'm...h-horny." He studders.

"Oh really?" Link finishes up.

"I don't know." Balto crosses his arms.

"When is the last you masturbate?" Link was curious.

"Uhh...I don't know,"

"Wait why are we talking about this?!" Balto gets nervous and sweats.

"Uh it's because we're guys and this is guy talk so we're talking about a guy this so that's why." Link walks out and explains.

"W-Well… This is embarrassing to talk about this." Balto leans against the wall on Link's bed like a shy child.

"Hey you don't have to be shy, it's your first time to talk about this kind of stuff." Link puts on his black uniform.

"How the hell do you get used to it?" Balto stares at Link.

"My foster dad,"

"He is a doctor for teenage health, he knows all the things about puberty, mood problems, health problems, hormones and et cetera." Link answers.

Balto was impressed, "Wow I'm speechless," "Your father knows a lot about health and anatomy."

"Yeah he's a great foster parents and a great doctor, the only concern is that how does he know about human anatomy and human health issues and stuff?" Link zips on his boots and then sits on his bed next to Balto.

"Yeah great question, I'm worry about that too." Balto thinks then he stares at Link again.

"That doctor guy sure knows about human health and anatomy, where does he get that information from?" Balto pondered in his mind.

Links inhaled then exhaled and got up from his bed.

"Well I'm not gonna think about it right now. Plus I have to get to class." Link smiles.

"Yeah sure. Let's go." Balto gets up too and then they walked out the room.

Link noticed Balto's clothes he's wearing a black tank-top, blue pajamas shorts and wearing a necklace around his neck with it.

"Are you sure you going out with your pajamas?" Link points out.

"Yeah these people don't give a fuck, I saw some girls wearing just a bra and panties before." Balto stretches and yawns.

Link blushes and a little nose bleed then he shakes his head back to reality.

"W-Well that's kinda kooky." Link scratches his neck and blushes.

Balto noticed Link's blushes.

"Hm speaking about pervert." Balto chuckles evilly.

"Hey s-shut up!" Link shouts and blushes then the both walked down the hallway.

"Also a huge wolf guy came by and greet me in the order last night." Link mentions.

"Oh, a wolf guy?" Balto was curious.

"Yeah he's name is…. Rai?"

"Rai I know that guy," Balto giggles.

"Why are you giggling?" Link looks at Balto.

"Pfft….haaghh…!" Balto laughs covering his mouth not saying a word.

"Jesus really what's so funny?" Link got confused and getting irritated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorrrrrry~!" Balto keeps laughs.

"I just made a rhyme and sounded hilarious~!" Balto gets teared up by laughing so much.

"So how do you say the rhyme?"

"It goes Rai I know the guy!" Balto starts laughing hard.

Then Link thinks about it and started to giggle inside. Balto still kept laughing then Link starts to laugh as well.

"Oh my God, I don't know why I'm laughing it's not that funny~!" Link tears up and keeps laughing.

"Me neither!" Balto laughs.

Moments later, as they laughing the huge wolf guy came up behind them and looks about them.

"Hey Balto how do you know Rai?" Link holds his laugh.

"Because I know the guy!" Balto and Link bust out laughing.

Then suddenly Link and Balto looks at the wolf man they screamed like little girls.

"Rai I'm sorry!" Balto bows down.

Link gets very nervous and bows down.

"Hmm...Why are you two laughing so loudly?" Rai asked.

"N-Nothing sir! We just being little goofballs just laughing,"

"We not laughing at you or any-!" Balto covers Link's mouth then whispers into his ear.

"Link shut the hell up, you don't know what he'll do if we making fun of him or anything." He whispers.

"Souuuury.." Link apologizes while his mouth is covered.

"Ahem, so anyway I'm sorry he's being an idiot today, I'm responsible for his actions." Balto calms down and apologizes to Rai.

"Very well.." Rai nods then he looks at Link.

Link alerted from his stare and Rai patted Link's back.

"Class is starting...you don't want to be late." Rai walks away.

"Uh yes sir, I'll go right away!" Link nods and bows.

Rai nods and walks down the hallway not to be seen.

"Well that was close.."Balto sighs of relief.

"Yeah that was." Link sighs too.

"Well I have to go now Balto, wanna hangout after class?" Link asked.

"Sure, I have a day off from missions." Balto nods.

"I need some rest to regain energy."

"Okay, get some rest wolfy." Link waves goodbye.

"Oi I'm not a wolf, I'm a hybrid!" Balto shouts.

Link sticks his tongue out and laughs then runs down the hallway.

Link was taking notes from the teacher in the class. Other Order members somehow decided not to look at Link with an ugly look at him anymore. Link was glad about it, he hates when people looks at him hideously, he's tired of it. So later on after class, Shiro talks to him in Link's mind.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Shiro asked.

"Oh just hungry and tired of people looking at me." Link scratches his head.

"Maybe it's because that you're a human in the Black Order for the first time." Shiro points out.

"Yeah may be… I am the only human in the Order." Link ponders a little.

"Well anyway, have you been paying attention in class about the three month trial?" Shiro asked.

"What three month trial?"

"Really I'm the only one who is paying attention in class except you the other hand is spacing out!" Shiro shouted and the crystal moves side to side violently.

"Heheh sorry." Link rubs the back of his head and smiles sheepishly.

"What an idiot.." Shiro shrugs.

"Anywho, Shiro do you eat mortal foods?" Link asked.

"Well maybe yeah, what about it?"

"Well the cafe is serving a big juicy steak for lunch, I want to ask you if you wanna eat some with me?" Link smiles.

Shiro thought about it and drools uncontrollably then starting to wag his tail.

"Ohhh god yeees~!" Shiro drools.

"Steeeak….~!" Shiro thinks about steak.

"Now I got him." Link grins and chuckles.

Shiro popped out the crystal and carries Link.

"Come on, come on let's get some steak!" Shiro points his nose towards the hallway where the cafe's at like a bloodhound.

"Calm down Shiro, let me get Balto so we can go." Link chuckles and pats Shiro's head.

"Fine I'll wait." Shiro calms down and went back into the crystal.

Moments later, Link arrived at Balto's then he knocks.

"Balto class is over, are you awake?" Link asked behind the outside room.

Link opens the door and looks inside.

"Balto it's your mother speaking wake up~!" Link shouts a little with a girly voice.

He looks at the bed and Balto wasn't there.

"Hmm… where did he go?" Link went out and closed the door.

"Shiro where did he go?" Link asked.

"Hm dunno, let me check." Shiro ponders and starting to use magic.

"_**Tracking technique**_." He summons.

Shiro saw a faint stream of energy of Balto's to find where he is.

"Alright I caught him on track." Shiro tells Link.

"Alright lead the way." Link gets ready.

"Okay turn around and walk back where we saw Rai at." Shiro guides Link.

"Alrighty." Link starts walking back.

Minutes later, he arrived at the hallway where he meets Rai earlier.

"Okay what's next?" Link waits for Shiro.

"Alright go straight ahead and make a left on the second hallway."

"Roger that." Link walks down the hallway again.

Link turns to the left of the second hallway. As he is walking the hallways looks familiar.

"Hm weird. Anyway what's next?" Link asked again.

"Okay, go down the hallway and on your right the third door." Shiro answers and then Link thought for a moment and realized that's his room.

Link opens the door and he cocked his head out.

"Balto you awake?" Link asked Balto which he is still asleep.

Balto laid on Link's bed comfortably with his shirt is almost all the way up, one hand is behind his head, the other is inside his shorts next to his thigh, and his furry abs shows off to Link's face.

Link blushes the sight, "Okay he is so cute when he sleeps like that.."

Link shakes his head. "What am I saying!?" "Balto wake up!" Link pinched Balto's nipple.

"Ouch!" Balto yipped.

"Oww my man nipple…" Balto rubs the sore nipple

"Man up, I didn't twist that hard." Link sighs.

"Anyway are you ready to hang out?"

"Five more minutes." Balto grabs Link's blanket and covers himself.

"And why are you in my room, you have a room of your own." Link crosses his arms.

"My room smells and it's dirty." Balto pokes his head out of the blanket.

"Well clean it!" Link shouts at Balto angrily.

"Uggh I hate cleaning." Balto sighs.

"Well you better get at it, before I make you. Plus you're a grown man how old are you five?" Link points out.

"No I'm thirty-two years old." Balto told him his age.

"Hm what a old man…" Link smerks.

"Shut up I'm not old, and don't call me an old man!" Balto shouts.

"Yeah whatever old man hurry up." Link leaves.

"What did I say!?" Balto yells again.

Few minutes later, Balto got out and wearing his uniform.

"Now where we going?" Balto asked.

"Out." Link smiles.

"Out?" Balto was confused.

"What do you mean out?"

"We're going to Seattle." Link walks down the hallway.

"Wait hold on, what about the people in Seattle? You're a human if they saw you in the city they might kill you." Balto warns Link and stops him.

"Wait you said I'm a strong member in the Order!"

"Yeeeeeah…. I lied." Balto scratches the back on his head. Link's jaw dropped and can't believe he's hearing.

"Excuse me." Link gives Balto a rude tone.

"Weell.. I said that because I want to make you feel better about your strengths. And you horrible weak." Balto makes a straight face and sweats.

"_**Balto what the fuck is wrong with you, you should've keep that to yourself~~!" **_Balto's conscience shouted.

Link just stared at Balto with an upset look, and Balto the other hand sweated more and more.

"You're. Gonna. Pay..!" Link speaks with an impassioned tone.

"Our food bill." Link smiles.

"Huuh?" Balto heart stops with confusion.

"I said you're gonna pay our food bill," Link smiles and starts walking. " I don't like **Repeat** myself okay."

Balto stands there, his body is pale and lifeless. "okay." Balto responds softly.

Two Hours later, Link and Balto arrived at the steakhouse. Nobody noticed Link's appearance he mostly covers his head and face with the hood of his black uniform coat. Balto talks to the hostess for a private room. The hostess guides them to the room.

_**Educational Review (This SteakHouse is not an ordinary like in Texas or any other House shit…. This SteakHouse is special because they serve foods that substitutes meat. Scientists around the world studied and tested food chemicals to change any foods turn the taste and the texture of any other vegetables to meat. Like they change the molecules of the vegetable to fleshy, meaty molecules like in a cow, chicken, pigs. But the vitamins and proteins are in the food and helps your body to be healthy. Scientists try to come up with this in 2025 but since the beast people took over, the experiment was canceled. )**_

The three arrived at the private room and started to take their order.

The hostess nods, "Okay you two your meal will be ready soon." She smiles and went out the door.

There were silence in the room and Link spoke up to break the silence.

"I didn't know that steakhouses have private rooms." He looks around the room and takes his hood off.

"Well this is 2125, they changed everything what I read about the human architecture." Balto looks around also.

"Have you ever been outside the Black Order?" Link asked and eye contacted to Balto.

"Well yeah rarely.. I sometimes leave the Order and see my family in California on my day off or on random occasion." Balto answered.

"Wait you have a family?" Link was in shocked.

"Uh yeah." Balto noticed Link's actions.

"Oh I thought you don't have a fam-" Link went silent.

"Like you." Balto finished his sentence.

"Yeah…" Link frowns.

Balto notices the atmosphere changed into a downfall moment.

"What happen to your family?" Balto asked.

Link inhales then exhales, "My parents were killed in a execution." Link answers with a low tone.

Balto's ears perked up and heard about the execution in Seattle but he decided to keep it to himself.

"An execution?" Balto tilts his head to the side and pretended to not to know anything.

"Yeah, my foster parents told me about them since I was eight years old." Link crosses his arms.

"My mom and dad, my real parents, are nice people that's what my fosters said. My parents were trying to get away from the beast people in town but my foster parents don't know where they going so they assume that they're trying to leave Seattle and go to Alaska, where other humans live I suppose."

"Well are your foster parents sure about that's where they headed?" Balto asked.

"Well I don't know for sure. Even though we live in the Black Order in Alaska, but there's not a single town near by so I possibly doubt that's the reason they're going to Alaska and try to survive in the cold weather."

"Plus my fosters heard the both of them talking about a underground town for humans only under somewhere in Alaska." Link ponders.

"A underground town?" Balto mentions.

"Yeah but I don't know the whole details but I researched the underground town in the internet about it but it said it is a legend or a theory." Link crosses his arms again.

"Maybe you want to search this Underground town?" Balto suggested.

"Hmm…" Link thought for a moment then he nods "Yeah till the weather calms down or warms up."

Minutes later, the hostess arrived with the food and also brought out a huge steak.

"Please enjoy your meals boys." The hostess smiles and leaves the room.

"Oh boy steak let me out!" Shiro shouts with hunger as the crystal moves around.

Link chuckles, "Alright come on out."

Link touched the blue crystal and the light bursts out. A big stream of blue light went next to Link and Shiro appears.

"Bon appetit." Link points the huge steak.

Shiro drools and starts eating.

"I didn't know that spirits can eat." Balto noticed and starts eating then looks at Link and got disgusted.

Link in the other hand starting eating fast and sloppy lie the white giant wolf.

"That is disgusting." Balto sighs.

"Oops…" Link wapes the juice stains off his face. "Sorry but this is good and I'm very hungry."

"You eat like a pig, how old are you four?" Balto gives him a rude tone.

"Nope it's just I'm always act like this when I'm eat." Link chuckles and grabs some more food on his plate.

"To be honest you and Shiro have both in common." Balto mention.

Link swallows, "How so?"

"Well the both of you eat like wild nincompoops, the same personality and the both of you wanted to protect each other or maybe anyone around you both." Balto points out.

"Well what you suggested are true, probably correct." Link nods and crosses his arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah to make this easier, me and Shiro are the same. We share the same spirit, and personalities." He continues. "Well to put in Shiro's words; we are one and I am a part of you to bond us together. We share the air we breath, we eat, we sleep and we train together."

"So… the both of you are connected, you and Shiro are one," Balto nods and smiles. "I get it now you two are so bonded and the darkness won't let you two to be separated."

"Yeah that's friendship for ya." Link smiles too. And Shiro then pats Link's head and Link chuckles.

"Sure we are bonded for life...but he sure is annoying." Shiro smirks.

"Haha shut up Shiro!" Link laughs and pushes Shiro gently.

"Heh whatever." Shiro smiles.

Balto the other hand chuckles and love to see the two friends having a good time.

Two hours later at 8:30pm, Link and Balto left the steakhouse and went on top the abandoned Space Needle's roof and look at the night skyline of Seattle. The cold breeze brushed Link's hair and Balto's brown-greyish fur.

Balto inhaled the fresh air then exhales, "Mmm what a wonderful breeze we're having." He smiles

"Yeah...wonderful." Link grins happily.

For few moments of silence, Balto stands up and patted Link's head.

"Time to go buddy."

"Alright." Link nods and Balto helps Link up.

Then Balto looks clapped his hands...paws...hand-paws ...whatever they are. Link looks at him and when Balto clapped his palms together it looks like he is praying and then he spread his arms out.

"Portal Technique: Doorway of light!" "Open!" Balto summoned a spell.

The a white mixed with green magic circle appeared on the roof, the bright circle spins slowly and a light energy pulls up from the circle and it opened.

"Okay now it's open. Let's go home Link." Balto told Link behind him and Link went on his knees.

"Please teach me how to do that spell?" Link begged.

"Huh?" Balto noticed and was in shock as he saw Link begged.

Balto then shakes his head side to side, "Um no your energy is not strong enough to obtain that power. You need to focus on your physical strength than the energy casting."

"Aghhh fine." Link whines.

"Don't worry you learn some cool magic soon." Balto chuckles.

"Yeah right." Link got sarcastic.

As they went to the portal they disappeared in thin air.

_**To be continued in Episode 9….**_

_**Next time on Black Order…**_

_**After the hangout with Balto and Link, the higher rank members of the Black Order and Master Nava are started to decided on the funeral arrangement. But Master Nava are started to plan on add more members to replace the deceased ones but the higher rankers starts thinking about something else, what will Master Nava do? Will he start a plan on gaining more members to replace, or something else for the Organization? Also will Curse and Emerald get along? Find out and stay tuned for Episode 9! :D**_

**Hello Author speaking! I hope you enjoy this calm and maybe funny episode with Balto and Link. :) Sorry this chapter is taking so long its because my personal life and I always adding and editing the episode please forgive me! _ Please send me a review, PM me and Fav this story! I will be really happy if you do that for me! Also if your interested on added your OC in the story I will be gladly do that! If you have any questions please send a PM or a review on the chapter doesn't it matter you send it to me I can still read it anyway :). Well that's enough of me rambling lol Doctor out!**


	10. Episode 9: Link's Magic Training

_**Author's note: I don't own anything and blah blah blah…. **_

Link woke up one morning and looks at his clock, it's 7:30 AM.

Link sighs, "Morning already~!" "It's too early~!" he falls half way on the floor.

Link groans with grumpiness. He gets up from the floor and went to his restroom, he turned of the water faucet and started to brush his teeth. Then after he's done he starting to wash his face with warm water and soap. He scrubs, and scrubs till every oil is off from his face then after he's done he grabbed his favorite towel from the shower and dries his face. And he forgot to notice that the necklace he had is not on him.

"Shiro, where are you?" Link called out.

"Don't worry I'm over here." Shiro replied, he was on the bed and as he talks the crystal glows on every speech he makes.

"Oh okay, nevermind."

Link started to take off his comfortable clothes and starting to turn on the warm shower. He hops in the shower and slides the shower curtain close, as he shower someone came in from the door. As the door went wide open it was Balto, he walks in and looks around to find something then Shiro speaks up.

"Yes Balto what do you want?"

Balto jumps lightly of hearing his voice and started to sweat, "Uhh...sorry I was looking for Link, do you mind where's he at?" he asked.

"He's in the shower, do you need him for something?" Shiro answers then asked again.

"No I'm just wanted to come by how's he doing." Balto rubs the back of his head.

Shiro sighs"Oh okay. Well just sit tight he'll be done in a little bit."

Balto nods and sats down on Link's bed. For a awkward silence is made, Balto asked Shiro a question.

"Sooo...how are you?"

"Fine. And you?" Shiro answers.

"I'm good, just hungry and tired." Balto nods and looks away.

"Same."

"Mhm...this is awkward." Balto sweats a bit.

"Why?"

"Because you...hate me and you just don't want to talk to me or anything else." Balto explained.

"I don't hate you...I just don't get mortals that much, it irritates me." Shiro sighs.

"But what about Link? He's a mortal."

"I know but he gets annoying sometimes but...he's a good kid, kind and smart. I sort of like that little human, it feels like I have a little brother next to me and looking out for." He continues "Link he said before in the restaurant, the both of us are connected and we should look out for each other, love each other, and even care. I'm part of him and he's a part of me." Shiro ended.

"I see…What will you do if he's about to die? What will you do then?" Balto asked again.

"Well, if he's about to die from an accident or a fight, I will sacrifice my lifespan to him to heal him and make him live. That's my job to protect him." Shiro answers.

"Who give you that job to protect him?"

"God. And nothing more." Shiro answered again.

"God." Balto looks away. "Is God even real? If he is, why did he make us act like this?"

"God doesn't do that, is us and the humans." Shiro continues "The answer is simple, God curse the humanity for what Adam and Eve did in the Bible and they have to pay the price for what they did. That's their punishment, and we beastmen and humans all of us did this to this world. Like killing each other, getting rid of human information, religious scriptures to erase human knowledge."

Balto sits there in silence and trying to get what he said to him.

"Still confused?" Shiro noticed Balto's body language.

"Haha yeah I am."Balto chuckles.

"Don't worry you'll understand soon." Shiro lightens up his tone.

"I hope." Balto smiles.

Twenty minutes later Link got out of the shower and changed into his black uniform then looks at the mirror. The side of his hair is messed up and he combed his the black hair patch on his head. Link looks at his long black uniform, he saw the flaps in the front is wrinkled then he fixes it. Then he's done, and went out the bathroom, Link noticed Balto is there sitting on his bed waiting for Link.

"Oh Balto, good morning." Link bows slightly.

"Good morning Link, I'm taking you to class to practice with auras." Balto stands up and opens the door from Link's dorm.

"Oh okay, I'm ready let's go." Link nods and get Shiro from the bed and puts it on.

They walked down the hallway and went to the arena hallway.

Link looks at his surroundings, "Uhh Balto, what are doing here in the arena hall?"

"There's a huge simulation chamber where I'm teaching all my students at."Balto answers and they arrived at a wide double doors.

"A huge simulation chamber?" Link raised his eyebrow.

"Yep, you'll see." Balto smirks then he opens the doors.

Link saw the twenty students lined up in row of four, then Link is amazed as the members of his rank lined up so nicely.

Balto smiled, "Gooooood morning class~!" He shouts to everyone.

The rooms is huge and all the walls have metal squares with a medium size circle in the middle, it's all over the place left to right, up, down and front of him and back.

"We have a new student with us, his name is Link." Balto introduced to Link and pulls Link in front of him.

Everyone is surprised that Link is a human and they were curious why would a human join the Black Order?

"I know he's a human but he's a good friend of mine, please be nice to him." Balto smiles and walks Link to the fourth row right next to a male German Shepherd dog-man who is five feet and eleven inches tall, Link looks at him for a bit and sighs, as Balto placed him next to the dog-man he walks away to the front of the class.

"Aggh...I wish to be taller."

Link is five feet and six inches tall…..so sad. Then he looks at the male german shephard again, his fur color is mix with light black and light brown but the light black fur starts from his neck and down to his tail with light brown on his arms, chest, and most of his brown color is on his long muzzle. His eyes are bright emerald color it's like he's seeing crystals forming in his eyes. Then Link looks at his body it's not very muscular but very lean but average, but for some reason he's a little too old to be in the lower rank member?

"Hello there, my name is Link what's yours? Link asked nicely.

The dog-man looks at Link with a smile, "Hello Link I'm Atticus Howle, nice to meet you." He offers his paw.

"Nice to meet you t-" Link shaked his paw and a ball came out of nowhere and hits him in the face then falls to the floor.

"No talking you little runt!" Balto shouts in the front of the room.

Link got knocked out and a red spot marked his face when the ball hit him.

Link groans in pain, "Ugggghhh…."

_**Episode 10: Link's Aura Training!**_

_**Location: Simulation Room**_

_**Time: 11:30AM**_

After Balto threw the ball at Link, the class started to work out to gain energy and muscle. They've been at it for about four hours, and Link in the other hand worked out for non stop and keep doing squats, pushups, jumping jacks, jogging, sprinting and pull ups. Link is so tired that wanted to stop but he has to keep going.

"Jeez this is torture!" Link screams in his mind.

Twenty minutes later, Link and the others are done exercising they sat on the cold metal floor and worn out. Balto smiles and claps,

"Good job everyone, keep up the good work."

One student member raised her paw up, "Why are we exercising, is there a reason why we doing this?" The female otter asked.

"Yeah are you trying to kill us or something?" The tall male tiger demanded an answer.

"Well the main part of this exercise is to build up your magic aura A.K.A. Mana Aura." Balto answered.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

"For all this time we've been doing this shit for the past four hours?" The male crocodile stands and got upset.

"What hell teacher we here to learn how to obtain mana not just exercising!" The female lioness raised her aggressive tone.

"Enough!" Balto shouted to all of them and everyone went silence.

"How dare you to speak your higher rank member like this! If you just shut the hell up, then I can explain more simply for you fools. Don't you ever speak up like that in front of my face ever again, do I make myself clear!" Balto yells with a angrily tone.

One of the standing members clenched their fist and holding up their anger.

"I said, do I make myself clear! Answer to me!?" Balto yells louder to them and Link closed his eyes and looks away.

They stand their silence not making a peep, then Balto had enough of this and sighs,

"Get the hell out of my class, I'm sick of tired of all your bullshit!"

They nodded and bows towards Balto and walks out of class then after they all out of the room the big metal door slammed and making a echo around the metal room.

Balto calms down and sighs, "I'm sorry guys for this disturbance." he apologizes.

"Just to give you a warning don't ever talk to me like that or else." Balto warns them and they remaining student members bows with agreement.

"Good...I'm just care for all of you and I want you to succeed. That's because recently some of organization members died from the battle in Seattle a few weeks ago and I don't you to be killed in the middle of a random battle. Please, please just listen to me and follow my teachings and my methods when I teach the class?" Balto semi smiled to them.

"Yes sir."Everyone bows again.

"Very good...Now then let's start on the lesson." Balto smiles and continues the class.

Everyone standed up and stretched then getting ready for what Balto is going to say.

"Right now, since I got rudely interrupted." Balto chuckles and everyone smiles and chuckles too.

"I going to explain why you exercising, that's because I'm helping you to gather up mana energy to build up your magic aura. But that's just the first step to how to build more energy. But there's a easier route to build mana." He explains.

"How sir?" Atticus asked.

"Well the easier thing is to is this stance." Balto makes a stance.

Balto holds clenched his two paws together, then lifts up to his chest and spreads his arms out while holding his hands in position. Then Balto squats down a little and spread his legs apart a bit.

"First is to holds your paws, or hands, together tightly but not too tight. Then bring them up towards your chest till you see your arms form a triangle." He continues. "Okay then spread your arms open while keeping your hands together. Then you'll see your arms are in an acute angle but you have to lift them up into a right angle. Then squat down a little till you see a obtuse angle form from your legs, and spread your legs apart a little but not too much if you so do that it will not work." Balto done his explanation and everyone looks at Balto from his demonstration.

"Now," Balto went back to his normal stand. "Let's try that on your own."

Everyone did the same as Balto some few members didn't get the stance right, but Balto is there helped to the students then he saw Link.

Balto walks up to Link and smiles he saw Link's stance is a little off and helped him. "Having trouble?" Balto chuckled.

"No I'm okay." Link pouts.

"Woah calm down there boy haha don't worry I'll help you." Balto laughs and went behind him and grabbed Link's arms up a little. Link blushed as his warmth touched his and feeling his strong hands grasped his arms.

"There you go, just hold like that for a moment." Balto walks in front of Link and winks at him.

Link blushed and looks away quickly. Atticus looks at Link and noticed a blush.

"You like him~." He teased Link.

"Oh be quiet!" Link blushes more and raised his tone.

Balto walks up to the class and speaks again.

"Now as you all mastered the stance I'm gonna teach you how to restore your mana faster, but first let the simulation be on!" Balto pressed the button from a remote.

There's a noise making motor and the room turned in a green sunny field. Everyone is surprised on what happen to the room.

"Woaaah~."Link smiles with excitement.

"Now hold get into position again." Balto commanded them and everyone did so.

"Now as we in our stance, to make your mana restore appear you have to say this spell out loud, for example." Balto makes his stance again and called out his spell, "Mana Restoration!" He summoned.

As he said the spell a blue magic circle appears and rotates slowly below him. Then blue energy cloud came up from the circle then went up and covers Balto's body head to toe.

"Woahh~~!" Everyone gasped with wondrous look on their face.

"This energy cloud that covers my whole body is my mana recharging. It turns light blue when it low on mana with a little spiral logo on it,then when it turns light green which it means it's ready." Balto explained.

When Balto explained the magic circle turned light green then he stops the spell by letting his hands go then magic circle disappeared. Then everyone clapped happily.

"Haha thank you!" Balto laughs and bows down. "Now you try it, say 'Mana Restoration' out loud, now go!"

Everyone except Link summoned their spell. "Mana Restoration!"

And everyone's magic circle appeared below them and everyone laughed with joy.

Then Link did the same, "Mana Restoration!" he summoned as his magic circle appeared it was dark blue then light blue but this circle has a wolf face logo on it.

"Uhhm Balto my magic circle is different." Link looks down at the circle.

Balto walks to Link and saw the magic circle and was in shock.

"Hmm what an unusual magic circle…" Balto looks at it for a moment.

"Don't worry Link just keep doing, let's see what happens." Balto pats Link's shoulder and Link nods then focuses on the energy gathering. And Balto walks away.

Link kept gathering energy then it turns dark green and he lets go of his hands. Then everyone around him let's go of their hands as their magic circle turns green. Suddenly Link hands formed into white energy flames but they not even hurting him and everyone looks at him.

"Uh teacher Link's hands are on fire." Said the female wolf.

Then Balto noticed Link's hands he walks up to him then he grabs Link's both hands up to his face.

"Amazing, I never seen this kind of power before." Balto looks at Link's hands all around, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"No… it's just, I feel powerful than before." Link clenched his fists with strength.

"Please use some magic." Balto smiles and stands back.

"B-But I don't know any magic.." Link gets nervous.

"Oh really you cast a spell on Curse with your flaming fist. Remember?" Balto smirks and crosses his arms.

"W-Well...It's my first time doing magic and it was total random timing." Link shrugs and looks away.

"Don't worry I'll teach you to do some little magic that is easy for you, okay?" Balto patted Link's back with encouragement.

"Okay...I'll try my best!" Link gets into his fighting stance.

"Atta boy Link!" Balto claps once with a smile, "Now this magic type is Ice. When you use ice magic the ice will shoot big hard chunks of ice. It will start off a magic circle, then it will form into ice and it shoot fast in a blink of an eye." Balto explain.

"Here let me show you." Balto demonstrated his stance.

Balto puts his arms out in front of him and lift his paws up while his fingers were together and straight up. "To summon ice, there's two ways to say it like this." Balto explained again, "Freeze!" He summoned and a blue magic circle appeared quickly and a huge chunk of ice formed and shoots fast as lightning towards the tree and crashed.

"Second way to say it,"

"Ice beam!" He summoned again and another ice again and shoots even faster than the first magic and everyone went surprised and excited.

"Now Link your turn, but before you summon ice magic your rank level will effect the magic spell. Like, the ice chunk will be smaller than mine." Balto warns him and Link nods.

Link gets his stance and puts arms out just Balto and he takes a deep breathe and let's it out, "Here we go." Link said in his mind, "Don't worry Link you can do it." Shiro comforts Link.

"Freeze!" Link summoned and the blue magic circle appeared and a long thick of ice formed and shoots fast towards the tree.

Link smiled, "Wow I did it!"

Everyone clapped and cheered too. "Good job Link!" A male snow leopard cheered in the back of the group. And Link blushed embarrassment and rubs the back of his head.

"Heheh it's my first time using magic."

Balto clapped and smiles, "Good job Link I know you can do it."

"How did you know that I can use magic?" Link asked.

"Well that's because you didn't let the energy but, that's why you kept your anxiety so bottle up inside and you started to get nervous." Balto explained and rubs Link's head.

"Now keep practicing and you'll be the best member of the organization has ever seen." Balto grins happily.

Link nods, "Okay I will try my best!"

"Atta boy!" Balto pats Link's shoulders, "Now class, practice your ice magic on that simulation tree over there." He points at the tree in the distance.

"I'll be right back and don't slack off." Balto walks away towards the door.

Link watches him leave out the room, and thought to himself.

"What's wrong Link?" Shiro asked with a concern look.

"Well the dark blue magic circle, the wolf logo on it...is that your power combine mine?" Link asked him a question in his mind.

Shiro stayed silent for a second and nods, "Yes that is my power but what Balto guy said 'But before you summon ice magic your rank level will effect the magic spell. Like, the ice chunk will be smaller than mine.' so I made it smaller for you because of your mana is small than his and mine."

"I see...so what happens if you use huge chunk of ice magic than the smaller one, what will happen to me?"

"Well your mana will be temporary damaged, you will not have enough energy to walk and probably you'll be in a coma for weeks, months or even years," He continued, "But I truly doubt that you can make huge icicle from your mana energy."

"Why's that?" Link asked.

"Well you have to practice using magic and build up your mana stamina to process your higher magic skills." Shiro explained.

"I see…" Link nods "Then I have to practice more, eventually I become stronger."

"Together we will." Shiro smirks but smiles.

"Yeah the two of us." Link chuckles.

"Why you laughing?" The female lioness asked.

Link startled and sweats, "Well...umm...err...Well I j-just thought about a joke I heard from my friend."

"Oh a joke, I love jokes." She smiles.

"Oh um…. Well let's see how does it go." Link sweats more and blushes with embarrassment. 

"Shit what the hell am I supposed to do!" Link panicked in his mind.

"Come Link think, think, think!" Link scratches his head. But the lioness ponders and waits for Link to tell her a joke.

"Link you okay?" She asked.

Link jolts up and turns his head slowly with a awkward smile, "Y-Yeah I'm o-okay heheh."

"You sure, you're awfully sweating." She points out.

"Sweating, I'm not sweating what you talking about." Link laughs and rubs behind his head.

"I'm screwed…." Link feels doomed.

"Man this kid is losing it… he doesn't know how to talk to a girl." Shiro shakes his head with disappointment. 

"Hey shut up!" Link shouts towards Shiro.

Link coughs and calms down for a bit. "So anyway it goes like this, do you know why a kid can't go to a pirate movie?" Link smiles and asked.

"Haha no why?" Lioness giggles and answers back.

"Because it's rated Rrrrr!"

The lioness laughed so hard and tears formed from her eyes. Link was impressed that he made a funny joke and even Shiro was shock about what happen.

"Hahahaha...heheheh!" Lioness calms down a bit and rubbing her watery eyes. "Oh gosh that's funny Link, when did you become a jokester?" She giggles.

"Oh um I'm no jokester, I just like to make people laugh." Link rubs his head and smiles. 

"Well you made me laugh and I appreciate it." She giggles lightly, "The name's Lara, Lara Howle." Lara introduced herself.

"Heheh nice to meet you Lara, and I'm glad that I made you laugh." Link grins and shakes her hand.

"I'm glad too." Lara shakes back.

"So anyway we need to keep practicing." Lara continues back to practice.

"We don't want be mad at us."

"Yeah sure thing." Link cast ice magic again at the target.

Two hours later…._** 1:50pm**_

Everyone was pooped of exhaustion; everybody sweated, ached and some fainted. Except Link, he never broke a sweat nor overworked his mana. It was strange to him, he thought it was Shiro's power is doing….maybe. Balto looked at every single person in the class and he was proud that his student did an excellent job, when he stopped in front of Link and noticed that Link's body language is very mellow he didn't see sweat nor in pain. Link looked up at Balto in front of him.

"Something wrong sir?" Link was concerned.

"Hmm…" Balto thought for a moment, "Nah it's nothing sorry for the rude staring." Balto apologizes and walks away.

"It's okay sir." Link scratched his head. "Did Balto sensed my energy?" Link thought in his mind.

"Alright class! I am very absorbed of your status today, you did an excellent job!" Balto smiles to his students and everybody giggles of their accomplishment.

"But! There's still some more training to do with tolerate with magic, first thing first!" Balto continued, "Let me give this simple warning, do not play with magic,"

"Why you ask? It's simple, magic can hurt people and even you; if you use it the wrong way. When using magic you'll have to control, building up and let your magic to be stronger!" He continues more.

"Magic is not a game, is it a dangerous weapon to use for the unique chosen people. You, my students, are the chosen of wielding magic. With that power you can be the most infamous power mage or anything you wanna be." Balto inhales a bit the exhales.

"My main advice is that...I want all of you to be careful. Master Nava, me and everyone in this organization care about you. I don't want all of you to be in that pile of deceased members we have recently. You understand?" Balto finished.

Everyone stands up and even Link and they bowed down to their teacher.

"Yes sir!"

Balto nods and lifts up a smile, "Good, now dismiss!" then everybody left so did Link.

For a few moments till everybody left Balto thought to himself, "Hmm I need to send those students I argued with to Master Nava he'll deal with them." then Balto walks out the simulation room.

Link walks down the hallway and there's a lot of beastmen members in the hallway.

"Oh look it's the human." One young male lion who is the upperclassmen said out loud. And Link ignores him, everyone looked at Link as he walked.

"Don't know why Master Nava let you in you freak!" A tall male white tiger pushed Link hard, "Aggh!" Link falls to the cold hard tile floor. Everyone laughed towards Link and lays there then clenched his fist with anger and then he got up and walks away.

"Why won't you get here ape!" A female wolf yells out.

"Yeah get out!"

"Dropout you stupid freak!" Some male in the distance yells out and throws a book at Link. Then Link runs away to find his room.

After running, Link is angry and depressed at the same time about what happen. Link walked down the hallway and found his room, when Link walked towards his room door he saw a lot of notes taped all over his black metal door. All the notes are insulting and racist about Link's kind; "Go die like the rest of your people!" Said with red writing, "Get out you hairless ape!". Link went into a rampage and tore every paper in the door. After Link was done ripping everything he broke into tears and opens his room and went inside locking the door.

Two hours later _**3:50 pm**_, Atticus and Lara were walking together down the hallway.

"Hey Lara?" Atticus gave her attention.

"Yes Atticus?" She responded and looks at the male german shephard.

"Have you meet Link, the human?" He asked.

She thought a moment, "Oh yeah him, he's such a jokester." She giggles.

"Oh so you've meet him." Atticus smiles.

"Haha yeah I have," She nods slightly " I haven't saw him since class all afternoon." She stopped and gets worried.

"Woah you cared for that little dude?" Atticus stops and looks back towards Lara.

"Well… I don't mean I don't care about him at all but," She pauses for a moment. "I just felt a little sadness in his heart. And I'm sort of feel bad for him." Lara gets his paws and put them close to her.

"How do you know he has sadness in his heart?" Atticus was curious.

"Well I learnt a new spell from my grandmother, she says 'this spell can read people's aura and spirits' sort of thing and I gave it a test drive. That's when I tested Link's aura and spirit, that's when I saw some darkness and light energy surrounds his spirit and I can feel his emotions." She continues "So I read his darkness closer ad I felt he was lonely, in rage, and depressed. So that's why I feel bad for him." She frowns a bit.

Atticus thought about Lara said and he too feel bad too… "He's like me...lonely, depressed and kind of upset."

Atticus snaps back to reality, "Well let's find Link and see we can be friends with him." He grabs her wrist with excitement.

"Yeah we should. Let's go!" Lara smiles with agreement.

Atticus let's go of Lara's wrist and they started to run down the hallway.

Balto is sitting at the cafeteria lounge drinking coffee and reading a tech newspaper. The newspaper is a see-through technology based gadget.

"Hmm interesting…." Balto looks at the blue sentences moving up slowly. "Well good thing Seattle is repairing for now...that's a good thing." He sips his coffee.

"Hey lobo." An unknown voice appeared.

Balto closed his newspaper together and noticed the presence.

"Oh hey wonder mutt." Balto gave him a wave.

"Hey, hey that's what I am heh-heh." Says the male husky.

"What's up Steele?" Balto smirks but smiles anyway.

"Oh nothing much." Steele walks towards the chair next to Balto. "If you mind let me sit here?"

"Be my guest." Balto nods.

"I see the Master Nava gave you the job to watch over and teaching our new companion, am I right?" Steele asked and pulls out a cigarette and lights it with his fire magic.

"Correct, he's a nice little fella. He's has potential." Balto sips his coffee.

"Hmm is that so… How much potential if I may ask?" Steele asked and inhale the cigarette then exhales the smoke from his mouth.

"Hmm not much, but I have a feeling that he can be stronger than the other members in the Order." Balto chuckles and sips his coffee again.

"Is that so...let's see if it performs to let everyone see what he made of." Steele chuckles too and smokes his cigarette then he blows out and let the thick smoke spread across the cafeteria.

"Let's shall." Balto smiles.

_**4:10 pm…. Twenty minutes later.**_

Balto continues reading his electric newspaper and Steele in the other hand decided to sleep in his chair and snoring.

Balto's ear twitched a little and heard a tapping walking towards him. The tapping stopped next to him and Balto looked at the figure and he smiles.

"Well hello there Jenna."

Jenna giggles, "Hello Balto, how are you today?" he bends down a bit to Balto's view.

" Heh-heh I'm doing fine, just sitting here reading and was done with teaching students earlier." Balto closed his newspaper gadget.

"Hehe I'm glad Balto." Jenna smiles at Balto. "How you doing Jen?" Balto asked.

Jenna sighs and puts her feminine paws on her hips, "My day is tiring… these guys I walked pass by an hour ago are annoying."

"What did they do to?" Balto stood up fast and worried.

"Calm down Balto is nothing to be worked up about." Jenna smiles and placed her paw on Balto's right shoulder.

"And I took care of everything trust me." Jenna pats his shoulder.

_**-At the South Hallway-**_

Three upperclassmen boys were beat up badly and blood on the wall and the white tile floor. Luckily these boys are still alive.

"Uggghhh…" The three males howled in pain.

Someone walked in front of them and surprised, "What the hell! Who did this!?"

_**-Back to the cafeteria-**_

Balto sighed in relief, "Okay Jenna I trust you, but at least be careful alone. Who knows these horny bastards wants to take advantage of you."

"What are you? My boyfriend?" Jenna rose her tone at him and crosses her red white furry arms.

"Uhhm...no..I'm just saying." Balto blushed and swallows hard.

Then Jenna laughs, "Just kidding Balto, I'm just joking with you." she slaps his upper arm.

"Hahaha yeah." Balto nervously laughed but started to sweat and blushed.

Jenna noticed Steele and walks towards him sleeping next to Balto in a chair, "Well lookie here it's the glory hound." She laughs softly and does Balto.

"Yeah he's been here with me for a while." Balto walks next to Jenna and looks at Steele too.

"Did he tease you like like the good ol days?" She asked and looks at Balto.

"Nah….well a little but I take them as playful insult." Balto chuckles.

Jenna giggled softly, "Well glad you two are getting along."

Steele continues to snore.

"Man his snore is loud." Balto sighs.

"Well he just came back from a mission for the Master in two days ago,"

"He's pretty exhausted from the trip from Germany. Poor thing." Jenna frowns a bit and she rubs Steele's cheek and pulls back.

Balto's ear twitched and sensed two figures running towards them. He looks behind him and saw Lara and Atticus.

They stopped in front of Balto and Jenna noticed them in front of him.

They breathed hard and catching their breath then Lara started to speak.

" and something's wrong with Link!" Lara worried.

"What!?" Balto jolts up. Then Balto accidently woke up Steele.

"Uuuh...wha I'm up!" Steele struggles to get up.

Then Balto walks up to Lara and place his big paws on her shoulders, "Tell me what happen to Link?"

Lara catches her breath, "Me and Atticus went to go see Link, then we got there.."

_**-Flashback-**_

Atticus and Lara walks down the hallway where Link is located,

"Hmm.. this is where he said it was located." Lara pondered at the map.

_**(Earlier at the gym hallway)**_

_**Lara and Atticus walks towards Link. "Hey Link what's up?" Atticus waved at Link.**_

_**Link looks the both of them and smiles and waves a little, "I'm doing fine, just sitting around." Link leans against the wall.**_

"_**Well Link we just wondering if you want to hangout at your dorm?" Lara asked with smile on her face.**_

"_**Yeah it be fun." Atticus grins with joy.**_

_**Link was surprised it's the first time he had beast people can hangout with him. He looked down and twiddles his thumbs like a four year old, **_

"_**W-Well...I don't know. I want to be alone for awhile."**_

"_**Aww come on Link, give us a chance and who knows we can be friends right now." Atticus placed his big paw on Link's head and rubs his black haired head.**_

"_**You sure?" Link looks up.**_

"_**Yeah!" The two nods.**_

_**Link pondered a moment and nodded then smiled, "Alright! Here meet me at my dorm later, here's the map." Link hands over the map.**_

_**Lara takes the map from Link, "Okay Link we'll see you later on okay?" She winked with giggle and skipped a little away from them.**_

"_**O-Okay." Link nods and chuckles.**_

"_**Well somebody has to calm her down. We'll see you soon, okay man?" Atticus holds up his fist up to Link.**_

_**Link nodded and bumped his fist to Atticus's, "Alright see you."**_

_**Then Atticus smiled and waved goodbye and runs off towards Lara in the distance.**_

_**(Back to Lara and Atticus)**_

Atticus stops, "Look." He pointed out. Lara stopped and looks at Atticus pointed and looks in front of her.

Papers were everywhere on the floor in front of black dorm door. Lara then walks towards the papers and bends down to picks up the paper. She was shocked that the writing is in red marker said "Get out you beast KILLER!" then she dropped the paper on the floor and looks the nameplate on the wall is says "Room #1307 Nomura, Link".

Lara gasped a little, "Link.."

Atticus walks towards and picked up the paper and read the insulting writing then Atticus's emotions went to sorrow.

"Link..."

Lara went to grab the doorknob but suddenly a huge dark force pushed her so hard.

"Gagghh!" Lara screamed and Atticus jolts and catches her in time.

"Rahhh!" Atticus holds her. "You okay? What happen?"

"I-I don't know… I felt a dark energy coming from Link's room." Lara stuttered and her face was scarred from fear.

Atticus was wondered about her then he looks at Link's door then he let's go of Lara and she took her balance in place.

"I'm gonna open this door." Atticus walks to the door.

"No don't!" Lara shouts at Atticus but it was too late he grabbed the door and dark fog forms and pushed Atticus hard and he flew away from the door then hit the floor next Lara.

The dark fog surrounds the door then it tries to reach Lara and Atticus.

"No this room is surrounded by darkness!" Atticus shouts.

"But Link is in there!" Lara panicked.

"Link stop this!" Atticus shouts towards the door.

"Link it's us! Lara and Atticus! Please come out!" She shouted too.

They tried their best to reach him, suddenly they heard the darkness whispered.

"_**Get out…." , "Leave me alone….", "I want to dieee….", "I hate…..the beast….people", "I want to kill them...yes kill them….kill them!"**___The darkness whispered into Lara and Atticus's mind.

"It's no use...the darkness is too strong for us." Atticus gets up from the floor.

"Let's go find he'll know what to do." Lara pulls Atticus's sleeve and walks away.

"You're right let's go." Atticus runs with Lara to find Balto

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

"And that's what happen… Mr. Balto please help us we don't know what to do."Lara begs.

Balto for a moment and Jenna landed her paw on his shoulder then Balto looks at Jenna.

"Balto you're mage who can do this kind of darkness to get rid of. Try use one of your Light magic against it." Jenna suggests.

Balto nods, "Yeah you might be right." then he turns the young members.

"Don't worry let your upper-rank member do this." Balto smiles.

Lara and Atticus smiles with relief. "Thank you sir!" Lara bows to Balto with respect.

"Hooray save the day Hybrid, save the little human." Steele wraps his meaty arm around Balto's neck.

"Oh shut up, and get off of me!" Balto pushes Steele off of him.

Steele laughs softly and back away.

"Alright let's go see Link." Balto runs down the hallway and everyone does the same.

_**To be continue to Episode 10…**_

_**Wow sorry for the longest wait till this chapter posted. I have to re-edit, add and take away characters and etc haha. Well it's probably it's gonna be like this for a while but I' trying my best here :) Please leave a comment to see what's wrong with the chapter and stuff I'll read and reply! Enjoy my chapter.**_


	11. Episode 10: The Dark Void

After Balto and the others followed him to Link's room. As they got there Balto stopped the group completely with paw.

Jenna asked, "What's wrong Balto?"

"I sense terrible dark energy going towards from the hallway." Balto answered.

"Yeah I can sense it too...it feels so bad inside of me." Steele clenched his chest gently.

The group looked down the hall. "Balto maybe you should lead the way," Jenna said standing next to Balto.

"Alright," Balto said as he started head down the hall.

As they walked down the hallway they heard small voice in the dark energy but these voice sounds familiar.

"Mr. Balto are the voices are Link's? Because they almost sounds like it." Lara looks at her surroundings.

"Probably yeah…. But I'm not for sure yet." Balto nods and focuses ahead.

"Man it feels like I'm watching a damn horror movie." Steele scratches his furry cheek.

"Oh shut up Steele, you're making me uneasy right now." Jenna gives him a tone.

"Oops sorry...just being honest here jeez…" Steele rolls his eyes.

"Come on guys not right now," Balto spoke up as he looked at his friends.

Steele just sighed and rolled his eyes. While walking down the hall the air started to get thin.

"Why the atmosphere feels so thin in here?" Atticus asked and pants softly.

"I don't know...the further we go into the dark energy the air gets thinner." Jenna pants softly too.

….. _**In Link's room**_

Link lays on his bed and dark mist surrounds his whole body and fills the room with darkness. At his mental state the crystal where Shiro is stored inside, the color of the crystal turned into dark purple color and started to rattle.

In a dark place Link appeared standing alone and surrounded with the dark abyss. Link has his eyes closed and immediately opened them up.

"Huh? …. Where am I?" Link looks around.

Suddenly a light appears from his chest and stays there.

"What the?" Link asked himself looking at the light on his chest.

Links body suddenly started to feel warm. "Whoa this kinda feels nice," Link said to himself with a smile. The light became brighter as Link smiled. Maybe the light on his chest was responding from his emotion of being happy.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain his chest, "Aghh!" he collapsed holding his chest.

"What the hell?!" Link barely breaths.

As soon the pain stopped the dark mist came out of his chest and formed a dark being. As the being appear in front of him his light became smaller.

"**Oh dear…. That light sure is weak at that state.**" the dark being said to Link.

Link looked up at the dark being. "Who are you?" Link asked trying to hold himself together.

"**I am Kuro**," Kuro answered.

Link felt another sharp pain from his chest with his light getting smaller and smaller. "What do you want with me?" Link asked weakly.

"**I'm here to give you power….I see that you in a deep despair because other beastmen want to get rid of you. But I can give you power to distinguish them once and for all.**" Kuro offers him.

Link can barely stand and he fell softly on the dark ground. "Really?"

"**Yes my dear boy, I will give a the most incredible power that you ever seen." **Kuro grins evilly.

Link felt this new dark energy around his body. This dark power started to feel good as he stood up. Link's body started glowing a dark red and his eyes also were glowing red.

"This feel amazing," Link said darkly. Kuro smiled darkly as he crossed his arms.

"NO!" Suddenly a huge light appeared out of nowhere.

"AGHH!" They yelped in pain of the bright light.

"**H-huh? You again!" **Kuro charges at the huge light but the white being stopped him in his place.

"Be gone." In one little word light surround Kuro and he screamed in agony of the bright light burns him. As the light took over him he disappeared.

Link stood there and witnessing what just happened. The white being created a light little orb and gently pushes it toward Link. As it touches Link's chest he became back to normal.

Link felt like his old self again once he touched the light. "I feel much better now," Link said out loud.

Once again for feeling happy, the light on Link's chest grew brighter and brighter.

"Link you decided to give your spirit to the darkness like that?" A light male voice said to Link.

"I-I don't know… I hated to be discriminated." Link frowns and looks down.

"And who is this Kuro guy? What does he want?" Link asked.

"Kuro is your really Shiro in dark form." The male voice answered.

Link looked up at the light energy. "A dark form?" Link said in a low voice.

"Yes," The light energy answered in a deep voice.

"Well what happen to Shiro? Did you kill him!?" Link stood up with tense.

"No my child, he's quite alright I just weakened his dark intentions before it increases its true nature." The light energy answered Link's question.

Link sighed with relief, "Oh that's good. What should I do, do I ever gonna get out of here?" He looks around his surroundings.

"There is one way you can leave this place, but not by physical form," The light energy explained.

Link looked down in disappoint. "Then how?" Link said as he looked back up at the light energy.

"Your spirit must leave this place in order for you to return home," The light energy explained.

"So who will help me to get out?" Link asked.

"Nava." The light said.

"Master Nava…." Link looks down.

"Don't worry child, just believe in your light and your spirit energy will travel to Nava." The light energy encouraged Link.

"Alright...thank you." Link smiled and placed his hand on his chest.

"One thing Link." The light energy stopped towards Link.

"Yes?" Link looked up towards the light energy.

"Here's my gift to give to you." The light energy created a light orb and pushes it gently to Link.

Link reached his hands out towards the light orb and caught it. And then he let it float on his palms.

"What is it?" Link pondered at the white orb.

"You'll find it out soon enough. And now I wish you farewell." The light energy is about to disappear.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" Link panicked.

"Don't worry Link…. I will be with you…" It continued

"You will not be….alone." Then the voice disappeared.

As the voice disappeared, Link stands there in the dark and still holding the light orb.

"Well ever though the darkness may frightening… but it will never push me back on." Link is determined and walked through the darkness with his light burning strong.

_**In the hallway…**_

Balto and his gang tried to walked through the dark energy in the hallway. Lara collapsed on the white marble floor hard then coughed heavily.

"Lara!" Atticus shouted and runs towards her, "You okay?" He asked with worry.

She looked up at him and smiled then nods gently, "Yeah I'm alright, it's just the dark force is too strong for me. Suddenly, a light began to glow out of nowhere and the both heard foot steps.

"Huh?" Lara ponders the stranger within the light. As the light fades away the dark energy disappears.

"What's going on?" Steele frowns.

"I'm not quite sure," Balto replies quietly.

"M-Master Nava?!" Lara was in shocked

"Well hello child, make way I'll handle this." Master Nava walks past Lara and everyone else.

"Master Nava sir, something wrong with Link." Balto informed Master Nava.

"Be still Balto, just let me handle it."As Nava said he walks down the hall to find Link's room. As everyone watched the Master they followed him.

In Link's spirit form he continued walking down the dark place with no way out. He clenched his coat from his chest and his light started to die down a bit. Link noticed his light and took some deep breaths and continue what the light energy said.

"Don't worry Link, everything is going to be okay, Just have faith." Link keeps walking suddenly he saw a tall figure in the distance. Link looked at the mysterious figure and starts to call that person out.

"Hey excuse me! Are you lost like me?" Link shouted out to the stranger.

The stranger growls at him, but doesn't look at him. He starts walking away, looking up now. "I'll get out of here soon, so don't bother me!"

"Wait...I know that voice." Link thought to himself.

Link gasps, "Curse?" he runs towards him and stops him with tug back of his black shirt.

"Curse what are you doing here? Actually how did you get in here?" Link asked as he clenched gently into his bright light.

"I don't know," he replies coldly. "I had to…" He pauses, anger flooding over his face. "Sleep. And when I opened my eyes, I found myself here."

"I think I know the problem is." Link let's go of his shirt.

Curse turns around to Link, "What is it then?"

"We're both in here because our spirits is trying to meet each other." Link explained.

Curse raised a brow and kind of annoy, "That doesn't make any sense! Why is our spirits are trying to meet each other?"

Link looks down and sighs, "I-I don't know, somehow when I was in here I felt something inside me that your presence is near."

Curse looks away, scowling in disbelief. "Can't be. I got the Spirit indwelling in me."

Link placed his hand on his chest and Curse noticed then Link closed his eyes. Inside of Curse, Link tries to find Curse's spirit. Suddenly he founds it but, his spirit has black aura and white aura mixes around and felt kinda faint, sad and angry. Link opened his eyes and took his hand away from him.

Link rubs his hand and sighs a little, "Your spirit... I feel sorry for you. I felt that your sad and angry."

Link sighs again, "Also for what happen last time we meet, I'm sorry that I attacked you."

"I've already forgiven you. But get your magic away from me! In fact, stop doing magic! It's wicked. And I bet you didn't know what I meant by the Spirit indwelling in me."

"One, no and Two I have no way turning it off, finally three true I may not know what's indwelling you but I really do want to know." Link crosses his arms.

"I have the Holy Spirit, _God's_ Holy Spirit, in me, and so does every believer who accepts His Son, Jesus. It's your choice to believe it or not, but it's the truth," he said.

"Hmm… not everybody, because every beastmen don't believe nor accept human based religion, but only humans do."

"Also I have a question for you, are you the only one believes in this….religion? I mean even though I'm a human being and I really want to know what is God but no one ever accepts it," Link continues, "Also be honest with me Curse are you really a beastmen or something else like what I heard from the stories in the biblical days?"

Curse cringes of hearing the word 'religion'. "First of all, I see it as a relationship. And second, I'm not telling you if I'm a 'beastman'. It's personal."

"Why is it personal? To me I see you as a tall wolf with some anger issues." Link gives Curse a little tone.

"I'm not telling you!" he said.

"And why not?! Don't tell me it's personal because it's not. It's not like I'm a human but I don't make it personal problem about it." Link clenched his fists.

"It's hurtful to talk about it, that's why! I don't like to talk about my past," he replies, trying to sound calm as possible.

Link calms down a bit and sighs, "You not the only one…."

"I have a tough past as well, for me not knowing what my parents look like, people sheltered me from going outside, making friends….everything." Link continues.

"And I hated it so much that it hurts inside me...but, I know now that holding my past doesn't make everything go better and I have somebody there by my side no matter what. Is a new way to move forward not backwards." "For you Curse I don't know what you are and I can tell that we're connected somehow… and also for you holding your past, it's pathetic!" Link finishes.

"We're not connected!" he replies, trying to stay calm. "You know I know how? I wasn't born in this universe!"

And with that, he abruptly vanishes.

"Wait!" Link shouted to stop but it's too late.

"Where did he go?!" Link looks around his surroundings and then he clenched his light and try to find him.

Suddenly there no reading of Curse. "Huh? His spirit is gone… did he made it out somehow?"

In a moment later, a bright light came out of nowhere and kind of blinded Link. As the light dies down with the brightness he runs towards it, after that everything went blank.

Link gasps with full of air and breaths heavily.

Curse shoots open his eyes while breathing heavily, looking around.

"_Amigo_, are you okay?" Emerald asks, meowing. She's standing on her hind legs, her front paws on the couch for support. On the coffee table on stack of parchment papers and a few scrolls.

"I'm fine...Thank you, Emerald," he said as he sits on up.

"You didn't look like it; minutes ago when I was trying to wake you, but you just kept talking in your sleep, so I started praying."

"Thanks, Emerald," he replies gently. "Jesus must have woken me up. Thank You, Lord."

"I see you were reading Paul's letters," she remarks, looking at the papers and scrolls.

"Not just Paul's, but also Peter's and James," he smiles. "Good thing I can read Hebrew. And I have to say, I felt the Holy Spirit speaking to me when I was reading all these letters. Good thing your owner had copies."

"Yeah I hope so too that he had them." Emerald giggles.

"Anyway what happen?" Emerald changed the subject.

"Well, how do I put this? Ah! You remember that human boy we crossed paths recently?" Curse asked.

Emerald thought for a moment, "Yeah I do remember him. Why?" She looks back at Curse then he looks at the scrolls.

"Well I met him in this dark place where our spirits meet again. I think the boy said the place is called 'The Dark Void'." He looks back to Emerald as she licks her paw.

"Hmm… the Dark Void.." She gave it thought,

"I-I've never heard of it before. The name is sounds familiar but...nothing." Emerald sighs.

And Curse sighed as well, "Well anyway let's get some rest, it's getting late." He gets up from the chair and walks to his bed.

"Good night." Curse turns off the lights.

"Night."Emerald smiles.

**Black Order- Link's room**

**8:30PM **

In Link's room, everyone at his room as they wait till Master Nava to speak for what happen.

"Well Link for what just happened today was very unexpected. But at least nothing too rational occur happens towards your fellow members and the Organization." Master sighs of relief.

"Right now, that dark energy you possessed is very dangerous and it needs to be under control." Master Nava placed his paw on the boy's head and gave it a rub then pulls away.

"I know Master but… somehow it come out of nowhere and sort of control my whole body, and I'm very grateful that you saved me from that torture." Link smiles at the master and then he went back to sadness.

"What wrong Link?" Lara noticed with a worried look.

"You don't look too happy?" Balto placed his paw on his shoulders.

"I-It's nothing." Link shook his head.

"You sure?" Balto asked again.

Link nods in response, then Master Nava steps in.

"Well anyway children give the boy some space he has a rough day." Master commands everyone out of Link's room.

"Link as your Master I command you to rest for the time being." As he said that and almost halfway to the door.

"Heheh alright Master I will." Link smiles and Master Nava smiles back then closes the door.

A few minutes later, Link took a shower in his dorm room and changes into his comfortable clothes then lays in bed. Then Link's crystal glows for a moment and Shiro appears on his bed sitting next to Link.

"You didn't tell him?" Shiro asked.

Link turns to his left on his side and shook his head, "No."

"Is it a bad thing to do Shiro?" Link's voice soften and asked.

"Dunno…. Depends who you asking." Shiro shrugs.

Then Shiro noticed his master clenching his small pillow he holding like a small boy scared of the dark. Then he leans toward Link and licks him on the cheek and Link noticed and smiles with comfort then he pets Shiro's furry face.

Shiro turns Link around towards him gently. Link noticed and surprised at Shiro's actions then Shiro licks Link's neck softly and Link flinched and moans a little inside.

"Mmhh.."

Shiro licks more and Link blushed as Shiro licks him without stopping him one bit.

"Ahh..!" Link let out a small moan not too loud.

Then Shiro pulls up Link's shirt and then lick his stomach.

"Ahh… S-Shiro, w-what are y-you doing?" Link asked with a moan.

Shiro stops then lean toward Link's ear and whispers, "I want my master to feel better."

Link blushed and Shiro continues then Link moans and covers his mouth with his hand.

Shiro stops again and told Link to roll over on his knees and Link obeys and does what he says. Shiro licks his muzzle as he looks at the young human butt. Then he pulls down Link's black shorts showing his skinned butt at Shiro as Link blushed for what's happening.

Shiro then grabbed both Link's thighs with his beastly paws and then he leans his furry muzzle closer to the human teen's hole and sniffs it. As he smells Link's clean hole the scent aroused Shiro's mind and his sleath bulges more and then Shiro licks Link's hole and Link moans more and while covering his mouth. He licks more and more, then Shiro's cock popped out a little and the more he rims the hole of the human his cock grows bigger and thicker.

After he stopped licking Link's human entrance was wet and slippery and Shiro is ready to put his large wolf cock inside the human. But Link stopped him, " Shiro… I d-don't know if it's gonna fit.." Link rubs Shiro's furry muscled biceps then Shiro licks Link's cheek and smiles at him.

"Don't worry master I'll be gentle."Then Shiro placed his tip on Link's entrance and then pushes inside Link.

Link then gasps and grunts of the pain starts but his covers his mouth in time. Shiro then pushes further inside and hearing Link moaning in pain and he stops. Shiro looks and asked his master, "You okay master, want me to stop?"

Link shooked his head, "N-No keep g-going….I trust you."

Shiro pants a little and thrusts in and out slowly then Link moans and starting to feel better as he thrusts inside him. Shiro pants and sticks his wet tongue out a little and humps Link's manhole and Link started to take Shiro's whole length inside him.

"Want me to go faster?" Shiro insisted to go further.

Link breaths fast and looks at Shiro's horny face and nods. And Shiro started to go faster and they both moaned as Shiro's big white balls hitting Link's ass and Shiro claws gently in Link's hips and lean in closer to Link as his furry sweaty chest touched Link's back.

Link moaned loud and taking the big wolf and grips the bed sheet as Shiro breeds his ass.

Shiro thrusts faster and faster then making slapping sounds at each thrust. At Link's stomach there's a tiny bulge where Shiro's cock can reach. Shiro is making his climax and so does Link.

"Ahhh m-master….! I'm g-gonna release my seed!" Shiro moans.

"Please S-Shiro… please release i-it!" Link moans as well and moving his ass towards Shiro's hot furry pelvis.

A few grunts from Shiro is going to release his manhood (or wolfhood) inside Link's ass.

"Ahh master! Litter my pups!" Shiro moans and he ties inside Link's hole and released his seed inside him.

And Link mand he came too on to the bed. Then Shiro collapsed on Link exhausted body and pants from the climax.

Then everything went black.

To be continued to Episode 11.

_**Yeeeah I warned you on that one in the end but I hope you like it! :D**_


	12. Episode 11: Trouble Occured

Disclaimer: I don't Balto the movie or anything else. !WARNING! Foul language and gory moments. Be prepared!

Episode 11:

9:35AM

Link straight up quickly and breathes heavily and his heart pounding violently. And Link sighed and put both his hands on his forehead.

Link groans, "My head…"

"When I did with Shiro…..is it all a dream?" He sighs again and looks at the Shiro's crystal placed right next to him.

He moves towards it and starts poking it, "Hey Shiro you awake?" with a low groan within the crystal shiro pops out from his crystal now in his physical form.

He rubs his eyes and inhales in with a snort, "Y-Yeah kinda…" then he yawns.

"Sorry buddy, I was going to ask you about what happen last night?" Link apologizes and asked.

Shiro gave it a thought, "Well last night, Master Nava awakens you from your episode you been through then you changed into your normal clothes and passed out on the bed."

Link stun on the answer and collapsed on his bed again putting his face on his pillow with a groan.

"Why you ask?" Shiro got concerned.

"I had a dream about you doing...things… to me." Link shivers.

"What kind of 'things'?" Shiro scratches his ear.

Link paused and shook his head a little, "You know what nevermind it's just a stupid dream anyway."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll be alright." Link lifts his head a little and smiles to him.

Shiro sighs, "Oh well then… anyway you need to practice your magic." then he went back into the crystal.

"Alright I'll get ready." Link gets up and put on his uniform.

Link walks out his room and closed the door then locks it. He walked down the hallway to his left, five minutes later he arrived at the Main Courtyard. When he arrived there's no one there and it was strange to Link and went to the cafeteria. Once we arrived there's only one person sitting but the stranger looks familiar and Link walks faster to get closer.

Balto sits there and drinks his hot coffee until he hears footsteps next to him.

"Oh it's Balto." Link stands next to him.

"Oh well good morning to you too." Balto chuckles.

"Oh sorry." Link rubs the back on his head with a sly smile.

"Hey Balto where is everyone? It should be a lot of people here." Link looks around.

"Oh it's Objective Day." Balto answers and sips his coffee.

"Objective Day, what's that?" Link said with confusion.

"Objective Day is the for all members apply mission around the world." Balto explained.

"What kind of mission?" Link asked again.

"Missions for helping people, a.k.a beastmen, find the Resists Guild for responsibility for the destruction in downtown Seattle and et cetera." He responded back.

"Oh I see… well why can't I join a mission?" Link crossed his arms.

"Well one, you're too young, two you're under-ranked so you can't apply it and three your magic and fighting abilities are still too weak," Balto continued,

"Master Nava officially confirmed that no under-ranked member shall not be allowed to apply missions nor stepping out the Black Order without your upper-ranked members permission." Balto finished explaining.

Link sighed, "Jeez… I'm basically useless. How long am I gonna be a Newbie Ranker?"

"Till you master your first basic magic skills and combat skills then you'll be a Trainee Ranker. Which it's gonna take a long time to do so." Balto answers.

"How much time?" Link asked again.

"Maybe months for you, because your ability is so, so unique that you'll probably master all the basics in a few months but that's only Master Nava's prediction." Balto scratched his furry chin.

"Oh right...I remember that part." Link touches his crystal.

They stand there in silence.

Link broke the silence, "Hey Balto can you do something for me?"

"Sure what's up?" Balto nods.

"Since I woke up not too long ago, can you help me practice with magic again?" Link clenched his two fists with confidence.

Balto chuckles and nods, "Alright I need some action this time." Balto gets up and stretches.

"Yes! Alright we should get going Teacher!" Link gets excited.

"Haha come down pup." Balto pats Link's head.

Link laughs a little inside.

So they went to the Simulation Room.

When they arrived Balto turned on the lights in the huge empty white room.

Balto cleared his throat, "Since you know ice magic don't you?"

"Yes." Link answered as they walked in the middle on the room.

As they stopped both of them stood face-to-face.

"Good. Right now I'm going to teach you how to build up strength for your ice magic." Balto crossed his arms.

"Oh I remember what Coach Alphonse said 'Using Mana costs energy so I need to exercise to build more energy'." Link remembers.

"Very good you're catching up now. So we need to take three laps around the room and do some stretching exercises." Balto instructed Link.

"Alright let's get started." Link starts jogging.

"Hey wait for me!" Balto starts and catching up to Link.

In Master Nava's office, Nava writes paperwork and stressing out from the meeting with Higher-Up Rankers but suddenly there's a knock on the door. Nava stops and looks up.

"Come in!"

A stranger opened the door and walks in then walks towards him.

"Can I help you?" Master Nava asked the stranger.

The unknown stranger bows and then introduces itself, "Hello Master Nava, name is Amon and I want to join the Black Order." Amon looks up to the Master smiles.

He is a hyena in his twenties with ear piercings, wearing a black thick coat with blue jeans, as he smiles his teeth are white and sharp. Master is shocked and gets up and shakes his paw.

"Nice to meet you Amon, welcome to the Black Order. Right now I'm busy with work but I will send someone later on to give you the tour and also I will send someone who will test your skills." Nava let's go Amon's paw.

"Well thank you Master, I'm appreciated your hospitality." Amon smiles again.

"You're welcome Amon, please wait for one minute I'll send someone to test your skills." Master Nava tapped the button on his computer and a blue hologram appears in front of him.

Amon stands there being patient, as he stands there he grins evilly as Nava calls someone.

"Heheh… just going as plan. Thanks to my Superior that he gave me powers to beat this disgusting Organization once and for all." As Amon thought on the floor he stood dark shadow form tentacles appear on the floor wiggling and swaying.

"Alright then." Master Nava closed the call.

Amon snaps out then the shadows disappears fast and then he smiles at the Master with innocents.

"Someone will be waiting for you in the Main Courtyard, you should be there immediately." Nava informs him.

"Alright Master I'll be there." Amon bows and walks away till he's out the room.

As Amon stands outside the room with the door closed. He giggles sinisterly while covering his mouth then he slightly claws his face.

"Man...heheheh...my Superior is not kidding...heheheh!" He talks in his mind.

"This side effect... sure beats me to the punch heheheh...but,"

"But I sure LOVE it heheheheh!" Amon grins evilly more and giggles between.

Then that he disappears into the darkness.

In the Simulation Room

11:00AM

Link and Balto were exercising to build up mana most of the time both of them are exhausted from their physical activity.

Link breathes fast, "So..do we have enough mana energy to use... magic yet?"

Balto pants slowly, "Yeah we do…. Jeez.. we ran a lot and stretching." then he sat down on the cold floor.

Link calms his breathing and getting ready for his stance. He paused and lifted his hands straight out in front of him.

"Freeze!" He command, then cold air sounds and then a thick ice formed and shoots away from him faster than before, the ice chuck spins while it flew straight towards the wall.

"Woah! That was amazing!" Link is proud of himself.

Balto was amazed what he just saw, he never saw that kind of magic can go that fast.

Balto whistled softly, "That was incredible, Link I think I have to teach you further in basic magic." He then looks at Link.

Then Link looks back in happiness, "R-Really Balto?"

Balto nodded with smiled and Link cheers by himself.

"I have to say… this pup has potential," Balto talks to himself, "Having a human working with us is...just wondrous."

"Well anyway Link I'll gonna teach you fire type and lighting type magic." Balto puts his paws on his hips with a alpha look.

"Alright, I'm ready to listen teach." Link stands there with glee.

Balto chuckles, "Well then, before we get started I have to warn you Link," he continued, "Before you use these types of magic element it's gonna be tough than your last one. Fire magic can be dangerous it can hurt you and others and lightning type magic is MORE life threatening because the lightning can easily damage your body when you use it the wrong form or way and it can destroy everything." He finishes with silence.

Link stands there with fear and starting to doubt himself that he can do it. Then Balto walks up to him and placed his furry hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I can able to redirect the lightning out of the way from you." Balto comforts Link

Link calm down and nods with confidence again.

"Outta boy, now when you command lightning you have to gather up mana into your hands." Balto stands back and watches carefully.

Link breathes in and out slowly then he closes his eyes and imagining himself creating lightning. In Balto's perspective; he saw his stance with a nod that his form is perfect, then he saw Link's hands began to glow with blue lighting after that there's sparks of electricity began to appear on Link's hands. Then it because stronger and stronger.

Link opens his eyes with a somewhat like anger face, he felt the amazing power forming from his hands, "Lightning!" He commanded.

As the blue light began brighter but suddenly the lightning is out of control and Link is starting to get worried then Balto noticed and ran towards him before the magic energy explodes. Balto is just in time to grab Link's wrists then all the lightning energy flow through Balto's body then to his left hand, the energy blasted out and lightning surrounds the room with a loud crashing thunder and shaking the whole room. The huge vibration made the commotion all over the Black Order.

Master sits there working and he felt the big vibration then he check his hologram computer to see what's happening. Amon and the female tigress guide notices the rumbling.

"What the hell was that?" Amon commented.

"Oh that's probably other members practicing perhaps… any let's continue." The tigress smiles and starts walking.

"Yeah you're right." Amon smiles back and follows.

Then Amon face went to innocent then to emotionless, "What the hell is that rumbling coming from… as I felt the vibration I felt some powerful energy coming from somewhere in this Organization… I need to take a closer look of this place and not to get caught."

In the Simulation Room, the whole room is foggy with thick clouded dust. Balto and Link coughed hard and waved the dust away from them.

"Link you okay?" Balto asked.

"Y-Yeah what just happening?" Link coughs.

"Hold on stay close to me." Balto pulls Link closer.

Balto waved his both hands slowly and Link felt a soft wind surrounds him and Balto.

"Whirlwind!" Balto commanded gust of wind circles them and pushes the dust away.

The winds stops whirling around them, then everything is clear now.

"Wow." Link was astonished of the wind magic.

"Uh-huh that's what you gonna learn in the future. Plus what just happen?" Balto crossed his arms.

"I-I don't know… I was doing the stance and the energy gathering right but...that happened." Link looks at his hands with a disappointment.

"Maybe it's because Shiro is giving you too much of his man to you, but that's my guess." Balto scratched his furry cheek.

"You think so?"

Balto shrugs, "Perhaps but we don't know for sure."

"Anyway enough with magic, how's your combat skills?"

Link sighed and scratched his head, "Well I haven't been doing that lately because I've been learning magic."

"We'll start doing right now, give me all you got." Balto makes his fighting stance with his fists closer together.

Link looks at Balto and nods and charges at him. Link makes the first punch but Balto block it just in time, then Link high kicked to Balto head but the hybrid canine somewhat blocked but got hurt by it.

"Good, good keep it up!" Balto encourages Link.

Link went disappointment to energetic, he makes normal punches at Balto's face but Balto manage to block all his attacks but suddenly Link started to go lower then punched Balto's stomach hard. Balto gasped and his body become weak then he moves away coughing.

"W-Woah that's… a good move." Balto groan a little.

Link smiled and cracked his knuckles, "Now it's your turn wolf!" He said with boost of confidence.

Balto popped his neck then cracks his knuckles with a grin, "Don't be so cocky pup, you'll might slip if you do." Then Balto charges towards Link throwing quick punches.

Luckily, Link quickly dodges on time with his punches then he low kicks at Balto's legs hard and almost made Balto stumble a bit. Then Balto grins and warps behind Link and the human boy didn't notices, then Balto punched Link's back and makes Link falls to the hard floor.

Link groans a little and gets up then he shakes off the dust and then high kicks Balto's head, then Balto notices that move and quickly blocks his right side but suddenly Link tricked him and twisted back to the left side of his face. Balto's eyes were widen and Link kicked his face and made Balto fall to the ground.

Balto rubs his face, "Aghh…"

Link smiles and cheers on for himself.

"Alright then, give me some more power." Balto gets up and puts his fists up.

Link stopped cheering and looks at Balto with his stance.

"Balto are you sure?" Link asked.

Balto nods in response, "Put'em up."

Link breathes in and out slowly. Shiro in the other hand was impressed of Link's combat skills but when Balto said he wants Link to give him more power, that made Shiro smiles a bit.

"Very Balto I'll give you power." He said with the snap of his finger.

Suddenly Link eyes turned from brown to light blue. Then Link runs side to side very fast, and Balto notices and surprised of Link's speed. With the blink of the eye Link is right in front of Balto and made his gasped. Link makes a fist and punched him so hard in the gut and made Balto groan with pain and little blood came out from his mouth. Then he falls to the floor.

In Balto's eyes everything went black.

"What's with the scowl?" Emerald asks as she and Curse walk down the sidewalk in Nome. This morning her body change into an anthropomorphic form and when they entered the town, guys were drooling over her beauty, but she politely declined them.

"Just dealing with something," he replies honestly with a growl.

"Bal...to..." Unknown voice.

"Bal….to!" Gets louder.

"Balto wake up!" The voice shouts.

Balto wakes up from the voice and groans.

Link smiled and hugged him, "I'm sorry Balto."

Balto gasps from the hugs and chuckles and pets Link head.

"Don't worry pup, I can handle this easily." As he said that the sharp pain came back, Balto flenched from the pain.

Link let's go of him and lays him down, "Lay down Balto just rest for a bit."

He nods and relaxes.

Few minutes of silence, Balto speaks up, "Hey where did you learn how to do that?"

"Huh… learn what?" He asked with confusion.

"Like with the eyes, the strength and speed?"

Link looks away, "I don't know, I sort of know it I guess…"

"It was me." Shiro intrude.

"Really?" The two boys replied.

"Yes when this hybrid wolfdog said 'give me power', I simply gave Link some more of my power and defeat you." Shiro explained and Balto lifted his head with anger.

"Quit calling me that!"

"Hmpt...whatever." Shiro said with the smirk then Balto growls.

"You two calm down please." Link commanded them to stop.

"B-But he called me a hybrid wol-" Balto points at the hyena and Link shuts him up.

"Just let it go already you're acting like a puppy."

Balto pouts and lays back down, "Fine."

"For my elder sure acts like a child then an adult." Link snickered.

"Be quiet!"

Link laughs a bit.

"So anyway Shiro, why would you tell me this now for what you can do?" Link crosses his arms.

"I only do that when your stamina is low since that time I have to boost your stamina and your strength. So when your mana accepts my power it changes your whole status when you fight, also it powers up your magic damage too." Shiro explained further.

"So when Link's eyes turned blue that's your power running through Link's body?" Balto sat up.

"Correct," Shiro nods,

"But here's the catch this extra boost of my power has a limit. Such as you Link accept my power it will change all the incredible strength, magic and speed. For the limit part, overtime it'll become weak and transfer back to me then you'll be back to normal also, it can damage your mana and your body when using it too much."

"So Shiro… what happens if your power refuses to stop? What will happen to me?" Link asked and touches the crystal.

"To answer that… it's hard for me to say. If it refuses to stop…" Shiro pauses.

Balto and Link waits for him to answer.

"You'll will die."

Link is shocked and even Balto then Link gulps hard from the answer.

"For right now I let this one slide," Shiro continues.

"It's your choice Link, it's your choice if you want to use my power."

Link paused and thinks what he'll choose then he starts to panic. Then Balto placed his paws on his shoulders and Link looks up to his elder.

"Link don't be afraid, even if your body and your mana gets damaged, I'll promise you till the day you die I will always be there by your side." He said it with a smile.

Link was amazed what Balto said and it actually touched him, no one ever said that to him since he join the Black Order. Then Balto moves his right paw to him and lifted his pinkie and waiting for him.

Link smiles and does the same, " You promise, that you'll be there by my side?"

Balto smiles, "I promise I will never betray you." then the crosses fingers.

"Balto… you're a good friend." Link said with a smile and hugged him.

He chuckles and hugs back, "I know I am."

They both let go from the hug and Link went back to be confident, "Shiro I'll accept your power."

Shiro smiles with that reply, "Very wise Master."

"And Shiro don't call me master, just me Link. And I'm also your friend too." Link grins with delight.

"And we stick together and help each other out, got that?" Link touched his crystal.

Shiro smirks, "Got it Link."

Then suddenly a bright light appears and surrounded Link's body then the light energy swirls around him. Link feels that light and it felt very warm like warm laundry, then Balto felt the light too and it also feels warm to him. After that the light disappeared.

"My power is now inside you Link and you can access my sense of smell, strength, hearing, motion detect, magic and speed. But there's still more things we haven't figured out yet but keep training hard to find out, okay?" Shiro added.

"Yeah I got it." Link nods.

Link started to touched the ground and use the new found power that Shiro gave him. Then he can feel vibrations all over the Black Order, and hear voices coming few feet away.

"Amazing! Thank you Shiro!" Link jumps up the grounds with happiness.

Balto is amazed what just happen and he wanted to report to Master Nava.

Link calms down and noticed a sudden vibration near by.

"Somebody is coming this way."

"Really who?" Balto asked.

Link closes his eyes and tries to sense it but it couldn't make out.

"Well only I see is two figures coming that all." Link responds and open his eyes.

The metal door opened and the two strangers came in. There's a female tigress and a tall hyena with a black thick coat with blue jeans that came in.

"Oh I'm sorry boys that you in here." The tigress apologizes politely.

"That's okay Emma." Balto accepts the apology and walks towards them.

"Well who is this with you?" Balto asked and looks at the hyena.

"Oh this is Amon, he is our new member in the Order." She introduced Amon to Balto.

"Hello Amon it's nice to meet you, and welcome to the Black Order." Balto held out his paw to him.

Amon looks at him and smiles then shakes his paw, "Well thank you sir, I'm glad that I join in this wonderful-," "DISGUSTING!" He shouted in his mind. "place you guys have."

Balto laughs softly, "Yeah this place sure is wonderful, it's been around for centuries since the Great Wa-" Emma interrupted.

"Psst…" She points the human boy next to him.

Balto got surprised because Link is next to him.

"The Great what Balto?" Link crossed his arms.

"Since the Great.. The Great Master Yukon our first Master in the Black Order he created this Organization centuries ago." Balto rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh that's cool, you should tell me that sometime." Link lowers his arms and slightly smiles.

Balto sighed of relief, "Oh I almost forgot, Link this Amon he's our newest member of the Black Order."

Link looks at the tall beastman and Amon smiles innocently at him. As Link looked at him something feels wrong out the sudden. Amon pulls his paw to him and wanted to shake hands with Link.

"Nice to meet you Link, isn't it?" Amon smiles.

Link nervously nods and pulls his hand out too, "Y-Yeah it is, n-nice to meet you too."

As they touch, suddenly Link's sees dark aura around Amon and he felt like the dark aura is stabbing him. He breathes heavily and starts to sweat, the pain from Amon's aura is so agony painful he wants to vomit. Then they let go, all of the beastmen looks at Link.

"Link are you alright?" Balto touched his shoulder.

"I-I need to g-go!" Link starts running to the door.

"Link!' Balto shouted at him after the door slammed.

All three of them paused and Balto apologizes, "I'm very sorry h-he's just shy around people. And Amon it's very nice to meet I hope you enjoy our Organization." He bows to them slowly and runs off.

Amon stares at Balto as walked away from them, "Hmm… that human, that's the first time I ever seen a human joined a beastmen organization… speaking of which, that boy… he looked at me as if I have darkness in me. The fear from his eyes and body language can tell, maybe I have to keep an eye on him." Saids in his head and smirks under his breathe.

"Well anyway like to start your test of your skills?" Emma continued the tour.

"Heheh yes I will like to start please." Amon nods and smiles at her.

Link ran through the halls fast and having fear of that hyena in his mind. As he runs down the hallway he went to his room and locked the door. He went to his bed and cover face with his pillow. Then there's a knock on the door.

Balto is outside of Link's room knocking, "Link it's me Balto."

Link got up and unlocked the door, "Come in." and went back to his bed.

Balto opened the door and walks in then closed the door behind him.

"Link what's the matter?" Balto got worried.

Link shakes his side-to-side, "It's nothing."

"Is it because of Amon? Do you know him?" Balto asked and sits next to him.

"No.. I don't know him in my entire life." Link answered.

"Well tell me Link why did you running away? I didn't see you like this." Balto pats gently on Link's shoulder.

"It's just…. It's because I felt some strange aura from him. I kinda used my giving powers from Shiro on him." Link looks at his hands.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I saw… black mist from him but maybe it's just my early powers weakening." Link puts his hands down.

"Well maybe I should tell Master Nava about this. About your giving powers and even Amon." Balto looks away.

"Yeah you should." As Link said that he moves to Balto and laid his head on his lap.

Balto was shocked on what Link did and he doesn't know what to do. Then he sighs and then he pets Link's head.

"To be honest you're the one who is acting like a child." Balto chuckles.

"Quiet old man!" Link pushes his finger into Balto cheek hard.

Balto growls from him calling 'old man', "I'm only thirty years old!"

"Hmpt… so even though you're thirty, you can even be my dad!" Link pouts.

"A dad huh?" Balto gripped his Link's head. " Maybe I can whoop your ass like a dad!" He grips harder with adding his claws.

Link squirms around from the grip, "OW, ow,ow ow! Okay, okay I'm sorry that I c-called your old!"

Balto loosen his grip, "Thank you."

Link rubs his head from Balto's grip and sighs. "So anyway what happened to Jenna, Atticus and Lara?" he asked.

"Well let's see… Jenna is helping Master Nava and Atticus and Lara are in a mission." Balto answered.

"Oh okay…" Link sighs.

"Anyway I have a question for you, Link?"

"Yeah?" Link sits up from Balto's lap and moves around to straighten up.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happen to your parents? Are you abandoned?" Balto asked with concern.

Link went silence and sighed, "My parents… they were executed in public because… they entered the beastmen territory in Seattle," Link lowered his voice, "I was just a baby back then, I don't even remember what they look like. Only I see is my foster parents and my brother and sister."

Link sighs, "So that's why I was a jerk to you before, I was going through a rough time."

Balto pats Link's back gently, "It's okay I forgive you. And I'm very sorry about your parents, it must be tough to get over."

Link nods in agreement.

"About you? Do you have parents?" Link looks at Balto and asked.

Balto nodded, "Yeah I do but things happen to them."

"What happen?" Link asked again.

"Well to start off…. eighteen years ago I was twelfth year old before my parents passed away. My mother and father are very kind people they help other beastmen from the war disasters and other things all over the nation. They donate money to people who are hungry, have no clothing or a home." he continues.

"That's back then before I was born, in their younger days they suffered through the Great War because there homes were destroyed, people perish and even their families. After the years they've experience through the war they got married and started a new life together in Nome. Years later, they heard about people suffered and homeless from the war so they helped them."

"So after that, my mother got pregnant with me. They loved me so much that they always over protective when I started to grown up. One day…." Balto paused.

He inhales then exhales slowly and repeats, "One day, when me and my mother are shopping we encountered a little human family with two kids. The family were dirty, wearing ripped clothes, and with no shoes so they just walked on the cold snow. My mom feels terrible for the family and wanted to help them but…."

Link listened and pats Balto's back with comfort, "Take your time."

He nodded and continues, "Since after the war, they made a new law that no beastmen will help humans and when you see them…. kill them." Balto frowns on that part.

Link's eyes widen and looks away, "No way… that can't be."

"It's true the law is very strict through all over the world it's never been changed years ago." The wolf hybrid sits there with a sorrow face.

"Anyway, my mom took them in, at first the family were afraid but my mom convinced them that she is always love to help people and even humans so they accept it. Seven months later, our neighbors noticed my parents suspicion so they called the Elite Officers who kill humans for a living and support the Alpha leader of the nation. One night, they barged in our house. My mom told me to hide so I did. I hid in my closet, I heard screaming, gunshots, a body hit the floor hard. So I heard one of the Officers yelled at my parents and I heard clicking of the guns, so I ran out of my closet and went to my parents. As I arrived, they shot them right in front of me….."

Balto let out tears, "I saw blood everywhere on the floor and the walls with bullet holes. I even saw the family of four dead and my own parents. I ran towards my dead parents and cried, the Officers saw me and wanted to take me away but I looked at them with a sinister look and growled at them."

~Balto's Flashback~

Young Balto had tears through out his eyes and growled at the Officers. One officer speaks in the radio, "Chief there's a young male wolf pup in here, what shall I do with him?"

Moments later, the radio replied back, "Shot him soldier."

"Understood."

Balto eyes widen and his heart skipped a beat as the beastman pulls his gun to the wolf pup. As the man almost pulled the trigger, Balto shouted on top of his lungs and white electrostatic appeared around him, the beastman was surprised and lowered his weapon.

"GET OUUUUUT!" Balto shouted and a lightning barrier formed and blasted all the Officers out the house and explodes the whole house in smithereens. After the blast, neighbors all over noticed the huge explosion and even the Elite Officers outside noticed.

Smoke was surrounding the wolf pup and cries softly on his parents corpses. As the smoked disappeared all the debri are everywhere and even the blood from the officers, there were bodies were cut in half, guts scattered, some head decapitated and limbs everywhere.

The Officers and even the Chief runs towards the destroyed house and saw the wolf boy. The Chief walks towards the pup and looks down on him, the pup cried and hugging his dead mother and father.

The Chief snapped his fingers and all the soldiers give their leader's attention, "Capture the boy, he's coming with me." he said as he walked away.

"Yes sir." as the walked towards the wolf pup.

Little Balto watched the officers take him away but he struggles and cries harder because the officers are taking him away from his dead parents. He continues to struggle and cries louder then suddenly the Chief had enough of the pup screaming.

"Jeez…. CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCKING KID UP!" The Chief yelled at his soldiers.

One nodded and punched the back of the pup's head very hard then young Balto passed out.

Then everything went black.

~Flashback ends~

Balto sits there with a frowny face, "On that day it was on…. My birthday."

And Link's heart ached with sorrow from Balto's life story. Then he went towards and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that happen to you." Link hugs tight.

"That's alright pup, good thing you didn't see your parents death." Balto rubs Link's head.

"Yeah thank God." Link agrees in his mind.

A few minutes later, Link and Balto sits next to each other in silence.

"Well I better get going, I have to report Master Nava what happen today." Balto gets up and stretches.

"Oh okay, see you around." Link smiles and waves.

"See ya pup." Balto smiled back and leaves the room.

Link sits there in silence then sighs, "Shiro?"

"Yes?" Shiro answered in the crystal.

"I have a feeling that, I have to help my people and help the beast people." Link clenches his fists.

"You sure, my friend?" Shiro ponders.

"Yeah… I have enough of humans this and humans that. I want to restore humanity and make a new future. Also I want humanity and beast live in harmony, that's what I want for this world, this HAS to change!" Link slammed his fist to his thigh.

"Mhm...alright then, I shall be with you by your side for now on Link." Shiro agrees.

"Promise?" Link smiles.

Shiro chuckles, "Promise."

"Great! Now let's start getting stronger together!" Link stands up and popped his knuckles.

"Right!" Shiro agrees.

Then Link went out the room and heading towards the Simulator Room. After ten minutes later, he arrived and turned on the lights. Link walked in and saw a huge black spot on the metal floor.

"Wooah….whoever did this?" Link looks at it then he remembers.

"It's probably that hyena guy did this, he must be very strong…." Then a foul smell went up into his nostrils.

"Aghh… it smell disgusting too." He covers his nose then walks away from it.

As he walks away from it, suddenly Link felt some presence behind him then he looks back but no one's there then he continues walking. In the distance, a dark mist formed in the ground and Link felt the presence again then he looks back again with a fear building up. Suddenly he saw a horrific sight, a dark figure formed with red sinister eyes looking upon Link, then it forms again then it starts to look like Link but with a canine tail behind it. Link shivers with fright and starting to reach his watch to call help but the good thing he got it when he first join the Black Order.

~Link's Flashback: After the introduction~

Master Nava walks up to Link and carries a black futuristic watch and hands it over to Link.

"Now child, this is a Digital Watch Gadget, or D.W.G., it's a advanced tool to use for call for help from other members, tell time obviously, teleportation and even scan obtain items and materials. Please do take care of it." Nava instructed.

"Yes Master I will." Link smiles slightly.

"Very good," Master Nava smiles back, "Now if you need any assistances or any trouble in danger press this button for emergency, alright?" Nava points the green button.

"I understand sir." Link nods and looks at the button.

"Alright then." Master nods and rubs Link's head gently and walks away.

~flashback ends~

Link pressed the green button and starts to call nearby members in the Order. A few seconds later, someone picked up.

"Hello, this Master Nava."

"M-Master h-help me, it's Link." Link stutters his words.

At Master Nava's office, "Link! Okay I'll be right there, where you located?" Nava stands up from his desk with a worried look.

"I'm in the Simu-!" Link tells his location but the signal is cut off.

"Link!?" Nava shouted to the watch and try to get the connection but no luck.

Nava ran to the door and opened it and at the other side it was Balto.

"Oh Master I'm here to report about Link." Balto bows to his master.

Master Nava placed his both paws on Balto's shoulders, "Great timing, Link is in trouble."

Balto gasps and nods, "Let's go find him."

As soon as Nava nodded and ran like the wind, as they were running Balto asked Nava where is Link.

"I don't know, he only said Simu then cut off."

Balto ponders a bit as they continued running and he snapped his fingers, "In the Simulation Room!"

Master Nava got surprised and ran faster and Balto catched up behind him.

Link in the other hand still looking at the dark figure, it just standing there without no movement.

"Shiro what do I do?" Link got frightened.

"Calm yourself Link just relax," Shiro comforts Link

Link inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Alright."

"Good. Now, what do to is that we need to defeat it that's the key." said Shiro

"How do you know that?" Link asked.

"Well somehow I can tell thatthing wants us to fight him. Also help is not gonna be here for a while so we need to protect ourselves." Shiro informed him.

"That thing is obviously looks like me though. Plus I barely know how to fight." Link got worried and his legs shakened a little.

"It doesn't matter Link, just stay calm and I will protect you alright?" Shiro calms him down.

"Alright let's do this!" Link boosted his confidence and makes his fighting stance.

As soon as Link makes his stance the dark doppelganger of Link charged at him with full speed and Link dodges quickly then the creature teleported in the darkness. Then the creature teleported behind him and kicked Link's back and makes him fall to the floor hard.

"Aghhh!" Link cries in pain and gets back up.

"Freeze!" Link summoned ice magic against it and the ice flew so fast that the creature didn't get to dodge it and make a direct hit.

"Oh right!" LInk smiles with success.

Then Link charged at the creature and makes heavy punches and kicks to make the dark creature fly away to the wall with full force. Then suddenly the dark became more faster and stronger as ever. Link couldn't keep up and keeps getting hit over, over, and over again, Link's nose bleeds and have deep scratches on his skin and bleeds all over the place.

Link breathes heavily and holding his right arm which it's bleeding hard, "S-Shiro it's keeps getting stronger and faster…..m-my arm is bleeding."

"Well Link, you have to use my power to defeat it." In Shiro perspection he crossed his arms

Link closed his eyes and sighs, "Shiro….give me strength."

"Alright...feel my power!" Shiro shouts and charges his power into Link.

Link opens his eyes quick and his eye color charged into light blue and glows a little. Link clenched his fists and felt power through his veins.

"Alright then let's end this." Link focused on the creature and it teleported again.

He looks to his surroundings, "Where is it…. Up? He moves his head to look at the ceiling,

"Down?" He looks down to the floor,

"It's not in front of me." He looks in front of him.

"Left or Right?" Link looks side to side, then suddenly the dark creature went behind him and try to make a hit.

Link felt the presense again, "Behind!" Link quickly punched the creature in the face hard and made it flew to the faraway wall and makes a big crash sound.

"There you are you son of a bitch!" Link spreads his legs apart a little and he clenched his fists again then moved both of them to his hips.

The dark creature shakes its body and ran on fours charging at Link fast till it disappears.

Link focused on the creature again and this time is more clear to him he can actually see the dark creature running at him as soon the creature came close to him it attacks Link but he blocks it successfully then several times the dark creature attacks Link always blocks it.

"I have enough of this!"

Link punched the creature into the air and jumps high to the creature's level, and punched the creature several times fast and making slapping and slamming sounds as he punched the unknown creature.

"Last one!" Link shouts and lows kicks the creature's head and slams him from the air to the floor.

"Here's my final attack you creature of darkness!" Link charges his mana and a blue magic circle formed in front of him.

"Deep freeze!" Link summons powerful ice magic against the creature again and crashed to the dark figure.

The cold dusty mist clouded the room and Link landed on the floor gently. Then Link inhales and exhales slowly and swaying his arms slowly and makes the mist go away.

The dark creature starts to fade away on the floor with defeat, then Link walks towards it and lifts his left leg up behind him and kicks the creature in the face and made it fully disappears into the darkness.

Once the creature disappears, Balto and Master Nava appears in front of the door with an amazed look.

"Link... y-you're amazing!" Balto got excited and was proud of him.

"Hmm… I knew this is gonna happen." Nava thought.

Link turns towards them and warned out. Master Nava notice Link's eyes and walks to him.

"Link...your eyes why are they blue?" Nava lift Link face to see his eye clearly.

"It's Shiro's power it transformed me into this." Link answered then his eyes turn back to dark brown.

"Fascinating." Master Nava smiled.

Suddenly Link's arm bleeds even more than before and he collapsed to the floor.

"Link!" The two male canine shouted to him.

"Look he's injured." Balto lifted Link's bloody arm.

Master Nava looks at the injury and shakes his head slowly, "Poor child he tried to protect himself then got hurt by that unknown creature. Plus," Master Nava placed his paw on Link cheek.

"Since he is losing blood his temperature is decreasing. If we don't get to the clinic quickly he'll die." Then he picks up Link like a newborn.

"Yes Master." Balto nodded with agreement then the teleported in thin air.

In the distance, a dark shadow formed then a head floats up gently.

"Hmm that human boy is sure powerful….maybe if I kidnap him and take him to my Superior he will be happy to see... Right now I'll stick with the mission heheheheh." Amon chuckles sinisterly

"As for the black spot on the floor.."

Amon looks at the black spot and smiles evilly, "Man… that woman she is so delicious, and just that I LOVE how she screams!"

~Amon's Flashback~

After the human boy and the wolf left, Amon looks at the tourist and smiles at her then she noticed him and smiles back.

"Well anyway like to start your test of your skills?" Emma continued the tour.

"Heheh yes I will like to start please." Amon nods and smiles at her.

Emma snaps her fingers and ten dummy robots appears in front of them.

"Now I need to test your combat and magic. You have fifth-teen minutes to defeat all of the robots if not that's okay we move on to the next one, got it?" Emma informed Amon.

Amon nods, "I got it m'am."

"Alright start!" She shouts and starts the timer.

The robots runs towards Amon, and the hyena lifted his paw up and formed a dark shadow ball.

"Dark Explosion!" He command and the shadow ball launched at the robot and explodes of dark fires and a powerful force.

Emma was amazed but somehow that power is familiar to her then she gave it a thought. For a few moments, she gasps and remember who he is and was right about that dark power.

"Amon!" Emma raised her angry tone at him.

Amon noticed and with a straight face, "Huh?"

"You're an enemy of the Black Order why are you here!?" Emma asked angrily and summon her weapon from her paw.

Emma's weapon is a large metal scythe with green and red coloring mixture on the sharp blade then she spins her scythe fast and makes her stance. And Amon heard what she said and she knows who he is but he threatening smiles at her.

"About time you remember me." Amon grins and laughs.

"Shut up! WHY are you here? Are you trying to kill our Master?" Emma tightens her weapon.

"I'm in a mission from my Superior, you guys have important information I need. Also that human boy too." Amon answers.

Emma gasps and knows what he is talking about, "You not taking Link! Even though I don't know him at all but I won't give anyone the likes of you!"

Amon laughs, "Hahahah you stupid girl! Keep talking I know you don't like humans just be honest. Plus what you said about your Master, I'm not going to kill him… not just yet." Amon winked and put his index finger to his lip.

Emma gasped, "You monster!"

"Yeah, yeah I know I am a monster." Amon playfully put his arms behind his head.

"Maybe perhaps your worst nightmare." Amon licks his muzzle.

"What do you mean Amon?" Emma puts her guard up, "You're not getting away from this."

"Hmm I think I can, you know too much and I'm not failing my mission for this stupid ass girl." Amon summons his shadows below him and swaying around him.

"His shadows….I remember this before, I used to fight him a long time ago when I was sixteen." Emma thought to herself.

"He's gonna be easy to fight…. That little prick!" Emma gets ready to fight.

"Get ready Emma, I've changed from the last time we fought!" Amon's shadows became bigger.

Emma tightens her scythe and waits for hyena's first move, Amon strikes first letting his shadow tentacles charge straight at her. Amon stays in his place just moving his arm doing the work. Emma dodges and slashes the shadows and runs towards Amon but the hyena's shadows pulls him into the ground then his whole body, Emma tries to strike him with a slash of the scythe she missed.

Amon came up from the ground behind in the distance then he moves his hand out towards him and commanded the shadows what to do. Emma looks behind her and saw the shadows coming at her, she gasps and blocks with her scythe, the dark shadow tentacles keeps hitting the tigress with each shadow hitting the scythe it sounds like two metal clanging to each other.

"Shit! I felt like I'm blocking metal steel…. He's probably right, he did changed over the years." Emma keeps blocking

"Raaaghh!" Emma spins attacks the dark shadows and with her paw a red magic circle appeared.

"Ignis Ball!" Emma summons three huge fireballs at the shadows and they disintegrated.

"Aghh…" Amon groans and clenched his arm.

"Triple Icera!" Emma then also summoned three icicles at Amon faster, and the hyena dodges in time.

"Woah so close Emma." Amon teased.

"Shut up you fucker!" Emma shouts in the distance.

Amon jumps playfully and laughs a little, "Woah hahaha, such language for a girl."

"Shut up you bitch! And I'm not a little girl what I used to be!" Emma spins her scythe and makes her fighting stance.

"Ohh really now? Tell me how old are you?" Amon place his paws on his hips as the shadows gets closer to him and swaying slowly around him.

"What is this a first date?!" Emma growled with annoyance .

"No just a date for your death, so let me say this again, how old are you Emma Jones?" Amon slight smiles and laughs a little.

"Fine! You annoying fuck!" Emma keeps her guard up.

"I'm twenty-six years old, and it's been ten years ago since we fought one time, and I'm a Pro Ranked Member in the Black Order a weapon wielder!" She tells who she is.

"Ooouuh… a weapon wielder it's very rare to see one up close." Amon licks his muzzle.

'Hey Amon why is your appearance is still the same, are you at least old by now?" Emma got confused.

"Oh that I just use my magic spell to change my appearance that's all tsk tsk tsk." Amon shakes and snickers.

"How old are you anyway?" Emma asked.

"I'm thirty-three years old, probably be immortal soon enough." He said with a smirk.

"Immortal? What do you mean?!"

"Heh I'm ain't gonna tell you, I'm not a pushover to tell my information." Amon sticks his tongue a bit like a tease.

"Tell me you jackass!" Emma gets very annoyed.

"Tsk tsk temper, temper. You cannot force people to give out information." Amon laughs a bit.

"Quit mocking me and tell me!" Emma yells and runs towards Amon.

Raaaaaaghhh!" Emma jumps in the air and tries to slash Amon in half as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly Emma hears the metal clanged again then she opens her eyes then her face went to crushed and even Amon's emotion changed as well his thick shadow blocked her attack. As the two object collide, the blade shakes and screech a little as the thick shadow scraped the metal.

"No...no way.." Emma frowned a little.

"You're such a fucking stupid girl, like I said I've changed over the years we fought, I've told you so." Amon voiced deepens.

He sighs, "You..." Amon said as the shadow punched her in the gut hard.

"Gaaghh!" Emma flew up in the air.

"Will…." Amon moves his paw again to control the shadow.

Emma cries in pain as the shadows keeps hitting her in the air.

"Never defeat…"

Amon's shadows hits Emma faster and faster and stronger.

"ME!" Amon shouts and slammed his paw on the floor.

As Emma is still in the air the last attack he threw slammed her to the ground with a loud crash. As the shadow punched her it disappeared, Emma drops her broken blade scythe to the floor and coughing blood from her little muzzle. Amon walks to the falling tigress with a blank face and looks down upon her.

"You're a weakling… you were lucky on that day you defeat me but this time you will die." Amon lifts his paw up and the shadows transformed into sharp pointy triangular shapes like teeth.

Emma looks at Amon with fear in her eyes as tears ran down her face.

"Any last words before I get rid of your existence?" Amon asked and getting ready to strike.

Emma opens her mouth, "You will be defeat…." She coughs more blood. "You will fall in the darkness we you...c-came from."

Amon laughs a little, "You know what Emma… I am part with DARKNESS!" Then he snaps his fingers the the sharps shadow teeth charged at her and Emma screams with fear and as soon the shadow hit her, blood splattered everywhere and limbs pulled apart and her head rolls away from the pool of blood and the shadow grabs the head and eats it with a crush from the bone.

As soon the shadow stops only is left is the puddle of blood from Emma's body. Amon slowly raises his arms away from him and feels the energy from the tigress's body.

He licked his muzzle and he can almost taste the blood, "Heheheh….oh the power!" He sinisterly laughs.

"Mmmm…. So delicious!" He licks his muzzle again with a slurp.

Suddenly Amon's body became still and a few seconds he laughs softly then it gets louder, louder and louder. He claws his face with the evil laughter and his eyes moves around faster and his eyelids twitched. After a few minutes of madness he calmed himself down and stands there where Emma's corpse is laid.

~Amon's flashback ends~

Amon laughs softly and lowers his head the shadow and disappears.

Nome's main street

10:35PM

Atticus and Lara walked down the town of Nome and finding a place to stay for the time being. Atticus yawns and exhausted from walking around in the cold nightly sky and Lara uses her DWG for a map.

"Man when is a nearest hotel?" Atticus complains.

"Atticus, we can't use the public hotels we're supposed to unseen." She sighs and still messing with the gadget.

"Aww man…" Atticus heavy sighs.

"Calm down dog, we just need to find Mr. Jaeger maybe he can find us a place to stay." Lara rolls her eyes.

"Alright, it's just getting colder out here by a second." Atticus rubs his arms for warmth.

Suddenly they heard a noise in next to them and they looked in the dark alleyway.

"Psst… you're looking for Mr. Jaeger?" Said the unknown female voice wear a dark hoodie.

"Yeah and who you might be?" Atticus asked the stranger.

"I'm a friend of his and we know all about the Black Odor." She introduced herself but not fully.

"It's the Black Order not Odor get it right." Atticus crossed his arms with a rude tone.

Lara slaps his shoulder, "Just shut up and just follow her." and walks towards her.

Atticus got annoyed and shuts up and follows her.

"Well thank you whoever you are, please take us to Mr. Jaeger." Lara smiles with politeness.

"Alright follow me please." She said with a happy tone and walks down the alleyway so the two teens followed.

Five minutes later they stopped at a old log house and the stranger opened the door.

"Please come in." She offers the door to them. 

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lara asked as she walks in and looks around.

"Yeah it's just a broken down house to me." Atticus says the same as he walks in.

"Don't worry guys you'll something amazing." She runs softly to a bookshelf.

She looks around the shelf trying to find something, "Aha! There it is." The strangers jolts a little.

The two teens raised a brow and confused of what's going on. As the female stranger pulled a book down slightly and heard click sound behind the shelf after that the bookshelf moves to the side and opens to a lighten stairway.

"Watch your step." She points down the steps.

The two furry teens were amazed what they just saw and the three walked down stairs. A few moments later they arrived at a wooden door, Atticus and Lara felt the goodness of warmth from the other side. The stranger opens the door and walks in, everything is nice, warm and clean.

"Mr. Jaeger! We have guest!" She yells out.

"Vat guests!" A loud deep voice heard from the kitchen.

"Yes guests, they were looking for you." The stranger replied.

"H-Hold zon for one minute!" He said after heard clanging of pots and pans he walks out from the kitchen.

The loud voice is a large muscular grizzly bear beastmen wearing a red lumberjack folded sleeved shirt and black semi-tight jeans also he have a big beer gut too. The two teens were astonished what they just seen, he's huge with a white beard and smoking a cigar.

"Hahaha vat this the open mouth faces?" He laughs with a heavy tone.

"Uhh um… nothing sir were just expecting uum." Lara gets nervous and starts to sweat.

"Small, old and ugly?" The bear grins.

"Uh no sir please we're sorry that we making stupid faces at you." She bows towards the bear and even Atticus agrees and bows too.

"Hahaha no need to apologize! Please make your at home." The bear offers them a seat from the comfortable couch.

So they nodded and sits down on the couch and the female strangers sits on a chair.

"So you must be Mr. Jaeger I unsom?" Lara asked.

The large bear sits on his leather cotton chair and nods, "Yes I am Mr. Jaeger, I heard that Master Nava sent you here for a mission, am I correct?" Mr. Jaeger asked.

"Well yes we are actually but we just staying here for a little bit then we hit the road again." Lara nods and explains.

"Mhm understood… so how long you gonna stay?" Mr Jaeger asked again.

"Just a few days sir." Atticus answered for Lara.

"Ahh okay, okay… also I want someone for you to meet." He looks at the hooded female.

And they teens look at the female next to him.

"This is Rachel Noami, she's my assistance for looking information from the Resists Guild and the World order upcoming events." He introduced Rachel to them.

"Haha nice to meet you." She nods.

"Why is she wearing a black hoodie?" Atticus asked.

"She's wearing it because to not to be seen in public for finding important information." Mr Jaeger explains.

"Is she one of us?" Lara asked Mr Jaeger.

"Vat do you mean?"

"I mean like us?" Lara pulls her cheek fur.

And Mr. Jaeger gets the idea and Rachel place her palm on his lap, "May I show them?"

Mr. Jaeger closed his eyes and nods slowly then she pulls down the black hood and showing her face. Lara and Atticus jaws drops. Rachel is a human being with a light tanned skin, wearing glasses and long black hair with her beautiful.

Lara smiles at her, "Aww you look so cute!" And Rachel blushes and smiles and brushing her hair with her two hands.

"Y-You think so?" Rachel smiles.

"Yes you are!" Lara complimented her.

"W-Why thank you." Rachel blushes more and covers her face.

Then they both laughed.

"Well zay took it vell…" Mr Jaeger dumbfounded

"Yeeah…" Atticus is confused what just happen.

Atticus return the conversation as the two girl talking.

"So anyway, back to the topic why did you use a human to do your dirty work?" Atticus asked.

"Hey itz not dirty work itz just zat I'm old and I'm need some help." Mr. Jaeger scratches his chin.

"Uh-huh… and how old are you?" Atticus raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"I'm forty-two years old." The bear answered.

"You not that old you can still do it without her help."

"Please understand pup, she's a little… how do you say this… complex." Mr. Jaeger smokes his cigar.

"Complex? What do you mean by that?" Atticus asked again.

"I mean that she iz complicated to reason with because she always what to be involve with everything I do and wanted to help people in anyway possible." Mr. Jaeger explained and smokes his cigar again.

"To be honest she is a very kind young woman and she cares about her kind and my kind…. A long time ago, she was an orphan in the side the street, she wore a red scarf covering her entire facial area to not be seen by beastmen," He inhaled and exhaled with his cigar and continues.

"A few days later, I was assign to look after Nome for a few weeks by Master Nava, I was thirty-two years old when I saw her."

"What did Master Nava assign you for?" Atticus asked and leans back on the couch.

"I was assigned for investigating an underground city… an underground city for humans that lives under of the town of Nome." answered and Atticus gasped a little.

"An underground city?" Atticus tilts his head a bit.

nods, "Yes an underground city… unfortunately me and the other member couldn't find it everytime Master Nava sent us there but no luck." He scratches his chin again.

"Man the humans are very smart to hide from the rest of the world." Atticus scratched his head.

"Yeah… but that's why admire them so much but anyway back to the story." The bear continues back.

"As I said 'investigating' after for a few days, I saw the saw Rachel sitting against the wall of a small market. As I walked by she said 'Do you have change sir?' and I said yes to her. After more days later, I keep seeing her the same spot asking for money. I felt very bad for her and one day I told her 'I have a warm place that you can stay young lady and I have food to cook for you.' then she stands up and said 'Really sir? Do you have food and a warm place to stay?' then I said yes to her and she was happy and we walked together to my hideout from the public." He continues.

"It's been two weeks since she stayed with me and I've been busy investigating. I told her 'Why you wear ze scarf?' she said 'Mommy and Daddy said to cover my face near the beast people, that's what they said after they both died from a terrible sickness.' and I patted her head and smiled to her, 'Tell me ze truth, are you human?' I saw the look of her eyes and she knew that I was right and she nodded. 'Don't worry I won't hurt you, I'm a friend but I know that iz very rare for you.'. After that we became good friends and spent together all the time, one day I told Master the story what happened. I was thirty-nine years old and I'm wanted to retire my fighting duties and take care of the girl." Mr. Jaeger stops for a moment.

"What kind of fighting duties you do?" Atticus asked.

"I used to be a head of my elite team in the Black Order and I was a weapon wielder but I'm still am a weapon wielder but I got rid of the Elite team for good after my retirement but Nava stopped me. He told me that even though I'm retired I can still help, and he was right I can still help by giving information about the Resists Guild and the World Events. So I went along with Nava and helped out." He finishes.

"Wow that's a interesting story, how old is Rachel?" Atticus smiled.

"Vell it vas ten years ago, she's sixteen years old." Mr. Jaeger answered and smokes his cigar.

"Oh wow that's Lara's age." Atticus chuckles a bit and looks back to the two girls.

The girls talked and laughed what they talked about.

"So you came here not just to talk to me, am I right?" Mr. Jaeger slaps his both his thighs in the same time and gets up.

"Oh uh, yes sir, we're here on a mission to look for you." Atticus gets up too.

"Oh okay, come wit me." Mr. Jaeger wants Atticus to follow him to the kitchen and Atticus understood and follows.

As they're in the kitchen, Mr. Jaeger poured hot tea in both cups and puts sugar in them.

"Here you go drink up it's hot." The bear blows the hot tea and sips it.

Atticus nods and does the same. "Back to where we were, Master Nava wants use to look for you for something you want to hear."

The bear gave a brow, "Vat does he want to say?"

"Well… Master Nava needs you, which he meant, he wants you to come back to the Black Order." Atticus sips his hot tea and the bear placed his cup of tea on the kitchen counter and sighed.

"He vants me back he said?" Mr. Jaeger's tone soften and the dog nods.

"He also said that you don't need to leave right now or anything just think about it, just take your time." Atticus finishes up the tea.

Mr. Jaeger stands there with a blank look, and Atticus jumps a little and scratched his cheek.

"Oh sorry I didn't… mean to put pressure on you."

"No, no that's okay. I'm just a little concerned and worried about Rachel." Mr Jaeger sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"I don't know vhat she'll think."

"Give it some thought sir, just take your time." Atticus smiled at the bear and walks to the living room where the girls are at.

"Nava…. What are you planning?" The bear drinks his warm tea and pours the rest in the sink.

Two hours later, it's midnight and Rachel and Mr. Jaeger are sleeping in the other rooms and Atticus and Lara shared a room together with two beds. The two teens are still awake and couldn't go back to sleep.

"Hey Lara it seems that you and Rachel are getting along." Atticus smiles.

Lara giggles, "Haha yeah she's a sweet young girl, and I heard what you and Mr. Jaeger talked about her past… it was rough." she lays there and sighs.

"Yeah.. she kinda reminds me of Link a little bit." Atticus stretches.

"Mhm kinda… I hope Link is doing alright since what happened yesterday." Lara frowns a little.

"Mhm me too." Atticus nods and suddenly they heard a loud vrooming sound outside. The two got up with surprised.

"The hell was that!?" Atticus shouts.

"I don't know! We need to find Mr. Jaeger and Rachel!" Lara gets off the bed and puts on her uniform and Atticus does the same.

The two teens run down the wooden hallway and knocked on Mr. Jaeger's door, "Mr. Jaeger!" the door opened and the shirtless bear walked out.

"W-What happen?" Mr. Jaeger said just a half awake.

"Mr. Jaeger something's wrong from outside me and Lara heard a loud vroom." Atticus explained.

"A loud vroom…? Ah!" Mr. Jaeger knows what Atticus was talking about.

"Those W.E.P.'s…." Mr. Jaeger growls a little.

"W.E.P.'s?" Lara and Atticus tilted their heads with confusion.

"Mhh.. The W.E.P.'s, World Elite Protectors, the world leaders sent out mystical robots to capture and to kill human beings, and now they're here to patrol the whole state." Mr. Jaeger's explained with a angry tone.

"We need to destroy them!" Atticus cracked his knuckles.

"No! They're too dangerous and the both of you are in Rookie Ranked you're too weak against it." Mr. Jaeger shooked his head side to side.

"Wait how do you know that we're Rookie Ranked?" Lara asked.

"It's because I know the missions you two take, both of you take easy and less dangerous routes to access mission than Pros and Mastery." The bear explain.

The two teens nods and understood. As they done talking, they turned off all the lights and cover the windows. Mr. Jaeger told them to stay in the living room and don't go outside, and going to check on Rachel. Atticus and Lara looked outside behind the covered windows and saw tall beastmen like robots carrying large weapons and guns, they marched towards the town and not making any loud sound to disturbed the citizens. Five minutes later, Mr. Jaeger and Rachel walked in the living room with Atticus and Lara.

"Are you alright Rachel?" Lara walked up to the human girl and she nodded with a smile.

"Mhm I'm alright Mr. Jaeger told me what's happening."

Lara sighed of relief, "Good, right now Atticus we need to watch over those robots."

"Vat no it's too dangerous!" Mr. Jaeger shouts a little.

"Mr. Jaeger with all respect for my old elder, this is our job and we have a right to watch over any suspicious activity." Lara firmly stood up to the large man bear.

Mr. Jaeger clinched his fist and calms down and he notice that the young lioness is right, "Very vell I let you two to spy and watch over the citizens of Nome…. And be safe and don't get caught."

Atticus and Lara body's stood firm and bows in the same time, "We will Mr. Jaeger we promise to come back safe." they said together.

Mr. Jaeger nods, "Go to the back door in the kitchen and walk to the right and head towards the town and hide in the shadows."

"Alright sir we'll be back." Atticus gives him a thumbs up and runs to the back door."

"We'll be careful." Lara bows quickly and catches up to Atticus.

The teens are outside and closed the door behind them, they starting to run quietly into the snowy woods away from the W.E.P.

"Hey Lara?" Jogs and asked.

"Yeah?" Lara responds.

"Let's split up and find out what's going on up there. We can talk into this." Atticus pulls out a two one-ear wireless earphones.

"Is it a good idea though?" Lara gets worried.

"Yeah we just hide in the dark and not make a sound, and radio me if something is up." Atticus instructed.

Lara thought for a moment and nods, "Alright I'll go with your idea, if something happens we have to hightail out of there, got it?"

"Mhh." Atticus nods.

Then Lara teleported towards the town and Atticus jumps high to the tree branches and leaps through the branches like a ninja.

"Alright what are these robot doing here?" He pondered.

The metal robots marches through the thick snow and holding their mystical weapons as what Mr. Jaeger has said. Atticus noticed loud voice up ahead and he went towards it, a few seconds later he arrived at the commotion and the robots stopped, Atticus stops on the tree branch in the dark and listening closely.

Three large beastmen one is a buff lion wearing a thick black coat with blue jeans and wearing military boots. The second beast is a five feet tall skinny crow and wearing a large men overcoat with military boots too and the last is a tall snow leopard wearing the same thing as the male lion. Atticus analyzed the three men and went closer to listen to them, three argued and discussing on what to do.

The snow leopard shouted, "You know what FUCK you guys, why don't we just torture those fuckng citizens to get what we want."

"No even if they are citizens, they're our kind they are not humans!" The lion roared.

The crow have enough of the argument, "Enough you fucking idiots! You and your argument is getting on my damn nervous already, I don't give a fucking damn about to torture our kind or anything." the crow squeezes his forehead with his right feathery hand.

The two arguing men stopped and the crow continues, "Anyway our plan is to drag out the citizens and tell them where are the humans if not we move on and the robots stays, got that?"

"Yes sir." The two nods.

"Alright then," The male crow puts on a little wired microphone.

He sighs and speaks to the microphone, "My dear metal dolls hear my order, go to the town of Nome and drag out the citizens and I mean everyone, and leave them in the middle on the street and guard them, if someone resist or rebels your actions KILL them!" the robots understood and salutes to him.

"Good my lovely dolls now GO!" The crow ordered and the robots runs towards the town fast while holding their weapons.

Atticus gasps under his breath and leaps away from the three beastmen, he radioed Lara and she picked up quick,

"Hello?" Lara answered in the radio.

"Lara this is not good the three men are trying to drag out the citizens outside with force, you need to get out of there!" Atticus warned Lara as he leaps through tree to tree fast.

Lara gasped and obeyed, "Alright I'll meet you in front of the town." then she runs and leaps on top of the buildings.

"Roger that!" He hanged up and continues leaping faster than ever.

Curse and Emerald ,still in her anthropomorphic form, they walked down the streets of Nome with silence.

"Curse what wrong with you back there earlier? You were angry about something." Emerald stops walking and said with a worried look.

"Those men…. They always filled with lust it disgusts me." He answers with a growl.

Emerald lowers his face expression and sighs, "They're just men, and I told them politely to step aside."

"It doesn't matter!" Curse shouts at her and Emerald jumps a little.

Curse sighs, "Sorry for my attitude." he apologizes.

"It's okay." She continues walking with him and accepts his apology.

After they stopped talking they heard a crash, Curse and Emerald looked behind them and see two skinny figures.

"Ahhhhh!" They heard loud screaming.

More crashes of glass and doors busted open, suddenly the robots jumped down from the building above them then pointed their weapons at them.

"Paws up!" Robot shouted at Curse and Emerald.

Then Curse refuses and pulled his gun out and shoots the robot's head but it ricochets. Curse grabbed Emeralds wrist and runs away, the robot static a little and called more robots in to chase them.

As the two adults ran they see more robots taking out citizens from their homes and hostage them. As soon as they ran, Curse saw a small group of robot chasing after them and shooting at them.

"I command you to stop citizen!" The robot yelled in the distance and keeps shooting.

Then suddenly the robots surrounds Curse and Emerald and pointed their guns at them and the two furry adults stopped and pants from running and they're trapped.

To be continued to Episode 12…..

Hey guys sorry i haven't updating its been busy lately at my end but for now on after each chapter I write it's gonna take a while to update again so after this you have to wait another few weeks or more because of school and life just hang in there :)


	13. Episode 12: A Random Receivement

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto or any other things in the story, also Curse and Emerald belongs to Jwolf98 and Atticus belongs to AtticusParker17, they are good friends of mine. Enjoy!

Author's note: Sorry for a long, long update I just have to re-editing the whole story and make it neat to read. Also I have school to be busy on too, so it's gonna take a while to update, thank you for being patient :)

Episode 12: A random receivement

Location: Nome, Alaska

Time: 4:20 AM

After the robot raid and citizens been taking out from their homes, the W.E.P. took them hostage and pointed their weapons at them as the citizens sit there in fear while holding their families. A few minutes later, the three strangers walks towards the robots saluting to them.

"Captain2378, is this all the citizens in the town of Nome?" Said the crow man.

The robot Captain nodded, "Yes sir! This is all the citizens sir!"

"Very good indeed." The crow smiles and rubs his feathery hands together then he looks at the town's people.

"Good Morning citizens of Nome! I'm so sorry that I disturbed your loving slumber I'm here for important business as well you all know why I'm here for?" The crow explained.

One male snow leopard stands up with an anger on his face, "So you just came here and take us out with force and then you just randomly explain what's going on?"

The male crow makes a emotionless face and he snapped his fingers and the robot shoots the leopard's shoulders.

"Aghhh!" He cries with pain and he falls to the snowy ground.

"Ahhhh!" People scream for what just happened.

"Why are you doing this to us? We're not humans!" One female voice shouted.

"Yeah we part of your kind, we have rights!" Another male voice can be heard too.

"Silence you FOOLS!" The man crow shouted out loud with anger and everyone else went quiet.

"I don't give a fucking damn, if you guys are not human or not, and I don't care about your fucking rights! I'm here for to find humans and you have to tell me where they are, if you rebel against me I will massacre and slaughter everyone of you in this town! I don't care there are innocent children I will kill everything that it breathes!" After he shouts he calms himself down and his two bodyguards stands there behind not saying anything.

Everyone else hold their children and some covering their little ears, the snow leopard man still twitching with pain and blood spills around his shoulder while he placed his blood cover paw pressed in his shoulder.

In the distance Atticus saw what happened and he wanted to kick that guy's ass but holds it in. A little radio static came up in his ear.

"Atticus you there?" A female voice asked in the radio.

He pressed the ear phone and answered, "Yeah I'm here Lara."

"Thank goodness… anyway I just saw what just happen this is…. Unforgivable." Lara's tone lowered.

"Yeah me too… now we know why they here for. Also who are those three guys?" Atticus pondered on the three men.

"Give me a second." Lara in the other side of the town where the scene takes place.

She pulls up her long black sleeve and turned on the D.W.G. on her wrist, a hand-sized hologram screen popped up and she starts to scan the three men. After a few seconds of scanning she hears beeps after it was done.

"Alright I scanned the three men, the tall lion name is Richard F. Anderson, the other tall male snow leopard name is Viktor Balakin and the crow has a weird name which is Kazooyahhh…. Fooojee…." She stands there in silence and struggling.

Atticus slapped his face gently, "Lara just give me the information please?"

Lara sighs of failure, "Okay… there I sended it."

Atticus received the information, "Okay then…. His name is Kazuya Fujino."

"Also it says that they part of…. Some kind of govern group that runs by the R.G." Atticus reads through the document.

"The R.G., what is that?" Lara asked with confusion.

Atticus gave it a thought, "R.G., R.G., R.G., R…..G…."

"Oh no…" He figured it out.

"What?" Lara pressed the earpiece closer.

"R.G. is… the Resistance Guild." Attius finished his sentence.

Lara looks down with a shocking face, "No way… they're getting too advance for us, we need to report to Master Nava." then she straighten her head.

"Hey Lara?" Atticus asked through the radio.

"Yeah what is it?"

"How good is your magic?" Atticus asked again.

"It's going good, but I still need a lot of practice, why you ask?

Atticus went silent for a moment then he summon his sword weapon, but Lara stopped him.

"Atticus don't attack we're weaker from those W.E.P. there's nothing we can do just report to Master Nava."

Atticus tighten up his weapon and gives up. "Those people…. They have children and they're scared what just happen."

"I know, but they have to follow these Resistance Guild members and we have to stay out of it and spy on them." Lara said in the intercom.

Atticus stood silent and then nods, "Alright I understand but we've seen enough already so let's go back to Mr. Jaeger's." He stands up and jumps to building to building fast.

"Alright I'll meet you there." She disappears in thin air.

At the clinic Balto and Master Nava hurried to the doctor while carrying the young human boy. Balto was worried about Link because he's losing so much blood, Link's face is almost pale and his lips is turning purple then Balto noticed and told Master Nava to hurry. Few moments later, they found Doctor Kelvin, Master Nava explained what happen and the doctor told them to the operating room. All the nurses and minor ranked doctor helped Doctor Kelvin and took Link to the operating bed and went to work on him. Few hours later, Balto paced walking left to right with a worried look, and Master Nava sits there on the waiting room chair just meditating to himself quietly.

"Calm yourself child, Link is gonna be okay trust me." Master Nava said as he stopped meditating.

"How can I? I'm worried sick about Link, I don't know if he's gonna die or not I just don't know!" Balto paced faster and more anxious.

Master Nava chuckles a bit, "You are acting like you're his father, a father worries about his pup."

Balto stopped and thought a moment, "Yeah somehow….somehow I acting like his father even though he's not my kid but me and Link are close."

"Mhh...I can tell, you two have this bond that you and Link share and have in common." Master Nava gets up and walks towards him.

"But it's normal for you act like that, because you really cared about him and so does Link." Nava smiled at Balto and the hybrid nods and with a smile too.

They heard the large door opened and it was Doctor Kelvin. His light blue surgeon cloths covered a little bit of fresh human blood and he walked toward Master Nava and Balto.

"Good evening Master, and Balto." Doctor greets them two.

"Good evening Doctor, please tell me what happen?" Master Nava asked.

Doctor gathered up his thoughts and crossed his arms, "Good news is that Link is going to be okay we placed him a quiet private room for him to rest, and the bad news is that he lost large amount of blood in his system and we need to draw blood to bring him back to normal."

"Draw blood? Do you need a human's blood or… beast's blood?" Balto gulps and asked.

"Probably human's blood but the problem is that there's no humans around the world or maybe they're alive but we don't know for sure where they are." Doctor Kelvin scratched his head.

"Can you draw our blood and test and see if it's a match?" Master Nava suggested.

"Yeah please test us." Balto protested.

Doctor Kelvin surprised for a moment and gave it a thought.

"I just don't know if it might work, if we know someone who is a human he or she might help Link's recovery but…." He said and paused.

He sighs, "Let's give it a try then, if it doesn't work we find someone who will." Doctor Kelvins confidence increased.

"Alright then I'll go first." Master Nava stepped up.

"Okay please come with me Master." Doctor Kelvin walks away and wants Master Nava to follow and the Elder nodded and follows.

Hours later, Master Nava and Doctor Kelvin came back and now the Doctor wants Balto to follow. Doctor Kelvin drew Balto's blood and he place the medical tube on the counter next to Master Nava's blood. It's strange the blood on the beastman's blood is more darker than humans. After that, Balto walked down to the bright white hallway to the lobby, the wolf hybrid pushed the flat double doors open and saw Master Nava waits for him.

"All done?" Master Nava looks up and asked.

"Mhm." Balto nods.

For a few minutes, the two wolves ears twitched and heard footsteps then the double doors opened. A female cheetah wearing a mixed blue and black nurse outfit.

"Oh there you are, you two are still here." She said with an african accent and sighs of relief then she walks towards them.

Master Nava and Balto stood up as she walks to them, "Anyway I'm here because Doctor Kelvin wants me to give you a message. He said 'I will be working on the two blood samples you two gave me, I will call you two tomorrow afternoon for the results and also you may visit Link in patient room. My assistant will give you the room key and the room number on the little note slip.' That's all he said to me and here you go." She finished and reached down to her pocket and pulls out the key and the note paper.

She gives the paper and the key to Master Nava, "Just go down this doorway, then straight down to the left and on your left side of the hallway then you'll arrived at the room, you won't miss it." She gives a smile to them.

"Thank you very much Adama." Master Nava smiles at her and puts the key and the paper in his coat pocket.

"Jy is welkom Meester Nava." She bows slowly towards her Master.

"Inderdaad." Master Nava tilts his head forward gently and proceeds to find the room and Balto bows to her and follows Nava.

(In translation from Afrikaans to English, 'Jy is welkom Meester' means "You're welcome Master ." and 'Inderdaad' means "Indeed.")

As the two male canines walked down the hallway Balto is curious about Master Nava's speaking to the Nurse Adama.

"I didn't know you can speak Afrikaans Master." Balto smiled slightly.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me child." Master Nava chuckles and continues.

"I'm multilingual I can speak Afrikaans, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, Swedish, Russian, French, Korean and English."

Balto jaw dropped and was amazed of his Master's skills of language.

"As a Master of the Black Order I have to learn and speak all these languages so I can able to communicate and discuss with other foreigners outside of America. It took me years to master all those languages to communicate with them." Master explained his reason.

"So for example, if I become Master of the Black Order do I have to learn those languages?" Balto asked.

"Yes, because the foreigners need our help to stable and maintain order in their nation. If not? The whole world will be unbalanced and turned into chaos." Master Nava deepens his voice.

Balto heard what the Master said and became anxious.

"Don't worry Balto, there will be someone to take my place and make it good... Or even surpass me." Master Nava makes a smile.

Balto's ears perked up, "Really who?"

Master Nava chuckles, "Link."

Balto gasps and his eyes widen, "L-Link? Master Nava you must be joking that cannot be."

Master Nava placed his finger to his lips to shush him, "Quiet Balto, there's still injured comrades are sleeping."

Balto nods and Master Nava speaks again, "Well to explain this to you, I have Precognition mind powers which is a psychic ability. I can see the future of each person I meet during my lifetime, when Link joined the Black Order I see a magnificent bright future ahead of him, I can see him becoming a Master and…. He will surpass me." he continued,

"Although…. There's going to be trials and obstacles that he will face during his life but I believe he can do it." Master Nava placed his paw on his chest.

Balto was amazed what Master Nava said and he speaks up, "Can you see further in his future?"

Master Nava shakes his head, "Unfortunately no, somehow it was blocked from my psychic power, when I tried to go further but a big, humongous bright energy of light blocked my psychic path but it lead me back to my normal state." He finished.

"Oh okay." Balto got disappointed.

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough when he becomes older." Master Nava smiles at Balto and the hybrid wolf nods and smiles back.

Suddenly Master Nava stopped walking and Balto noticed and stopped as well.

"What's wrong Master?" The hybrid asked.

"Balto, how much has Link learned the basics of magic and combat?" Master Nava asked.

Balto thought for a moment, "I think he's almost done with basic magic and not quite finished with combat skills. Why you ask?"

"Well…. I want to promote Link to be Standard Ranker." Master Nava answered.

Balto jaw dropped and stuttered, "W-What a-are you s-saying?"

"I'm saying that Link should deserved a Standard Rank promotion, because me and my higher ranked members discussed about Link and his actions. His magic appears to be strong than any other Trainee Rankers and his combat skills appeared more stronger than the Standard Rankers too. Coach Alphonse told me that Link is one powerful human and we have to keep an eye on him, plus I want to put him in Advance Magic spells and keep him in the basic combat education." Master Nava said with a confident tone.

Balto stayed silent.

"For the Advance Magic, Ms. Williams will teach Link powerful magic and see what will happens."

Balto speaks up, "So who will teach him more basic combat? I can't do it, I'm a mage I only know magic and a little physical combat."

"I know a guy who can train him, but…. He's kinda hard to deal with."

Balto raised a brow, "What do you mean sir?"

"Well, he's rude, aggressive, impatient and he's kinda stubborn in a negative way should I say." Nava continues.

"Well damn… what does he look like?" Balto scratched his cheek and asked.

"Well let's see… he's a tall, muscular and old tiger in his forties. His appearance when he looks at you, he eyes are cold with no emotion it's like he's staring into your soul." Master Nava gets chills down his back.

And Balto does the same, " Is he a bad guy?"

"N-NO He's not, he can be very kind and polite but only sometimes." Master Nava makes an awkward smile.

"I hope so…" Balto scratches his furry cheek.

A few minutes later, they reached to Link's healing room. As they opened the heavy metal door they became shocked. Link is wide awake and sitting on his bed watching TV, he wore a black patient robe and also wearing black shorts underneath the robe, the two beastmen are dumbfounded what they just saw. Link eats his bread and drinking his juice box, then he turned his head towards them and waved with a smile.

"Hi guys what's up?" Link smiled and slurps his juice box.

"H-How are you feeling well already?" Master Nava studders with shock.

"Well, when I was unconscious I feel my energy is coming back to me and all my wounds stop hurting for some reason. So after that I woke up in here." Link explained.

The two beastmen walked inside as the metal door closed, then after a few minutes of silence as Link watched cartoons in the television. Balto is still confused as ever as he crossed his arms to think, and Master Nava is also thinking, then suddenly a knock from the door and the door opened.

Doctor Kelvin walks in and has a box of bandages and medicine.

Kelvin looks up and saw everyone in the room, "Oh! Well hello Balto, Link and Master."

"Hello Doctor." Master Nava

"Hello Doctor?" Link and Balto answered in the same time.

"Alright everyone I'm just only here to replace the bandages for his wounds." Doctor Kelvin smiled as he walks towards Link.

"Alright Link put your arm out for me please?" He asked politely and does what he says and puts his arm out.

Doctor Kelvin unwrapped the red stained cotton bandage and suddenly he gasps.

"What?" Everyone noticed.

"Link… your arm is.. Healed!?" Doctor is surprised on what he see as he still holding Link's arm.

Link took a deep breath and flexed his arm and made sure it worked right. "Ah, much better," Link said with a smile.

Everyone was still in surprise to Link's healed arm. "What?" Link asked now holding his arm as he looked at everyone.

"How the hell did you heal that fast!" Balto shouted.

"Well it takes a while to explain, but right now can I have more juice box please!" Link smiles and asked as he throws the leftovers to the trash.

Everyone sighed and Doctor Kelvin called the nurse to bring more juice boxes. Ten minutes later, Nurse Adama brings a box of juices for Link.

"Alright now can you explain how your arm healed so fast?" Balto asked. Link nodded as he took a drink from his juice box.

"Okay so here's how I can have my arm heal so fast," Link said with a smile.

Everyone went to get something comfortable and Link turns around on hospital bed towards his elders.

"Okay, before I was trapped in the Simulator Room with that creature and still training with Balto, I thought I was done for because I was too weak. But somehow Shiro saved me from being a goner to a strong being, Shiro gave me his power so I can improve my strengths. I can see every single move when an opponent charged at me at will, I can hear voices and presence with someone is getting closer and plus as you can see from last time my eyes changed color from brown to glowing dark blue." Link explained.

"So you really are stronger now, huh?" Balto asked.

Link nodded in response. "Stronger and a lot better," Link added as he looked at his arm. "I think…." Link thought to his head.

Link squeezed his arm and made sure his arm worked once. "Much. Much better," Link said with a smile.

"Can you activate his power Link?" Master Nava asked.

"I don't know let me try." Link shrugs then closes his eyes.

"Shiro give me strength." Link commanded in his mind.

After that nothing happened, and everyone waited. Link opened his eyes and his eyes didn't turn blue.

"Did it change?" Link asked to see.

Everyone shook their heads, "Link I cannot activate my power to you because you haven't mastered the technique yet, plus your mana is drained even though you're healed." Shiro entered in the conversation.

"Oh is that so… well I have to wait till my mana comes back up again." Link scratched his head.

"What happen?" Doctor Kelvin asked.

"Well Shiro said that my mana is drained even though I am healed and also I haven't mastered the technique yet." Link explained.

"I see…" Master Nava nods slightly.

Few minutes of silence began, Doctor Kelvin broke the quietness and said.

"Well that means we don't need a blood transfer anymore." He smiled and chuckles.

Master Nava and Balto laughed a little, "Yeah that's true." Master Nava nods.

"Well I'll see you later everyone." Doctor Kelvin waved goodbye and almost out to the door.

"Bye-bye." Master Nava waves back, "See ya." Balto and Link did the same.

"Oh Link you can stay here if you want, if something happens call me just in case alright?" Doctor gives him a heads up.

"Got it." Link gives him a thumb's up.

The doctor left the room as the door closes.

"Anyway, Link I want to talk to you." Master Nava looks at the human boy.

"Yes Master, what do you like to talk about?" Link turned to his master and asked.

"Well child… me and the other higher ranked members been discussing about your abilities. We decided that we switch you to learn advance magic so you can know about higher knowledge of spells and techniques." Master Nava answered.

"Also two new teachers will teach you advanced magic and physical combat." Master Nava finished.

Link smiled and nodded, "Thank you Master! I will be powerful and strong so believe me!"

Balto smiles and he somehow thinks that Link is splitting image of himself.

~Balto's flashback~

Twenty years ago, Balto was fifth-teen years old at the time. Master Nava told him he will be a powerful mage of the Order and he will become very important in the organization too.

"Balto my child, when you become a powerful mage, please don't not give up and keep getting strong and not let anyone pull you down." Nava smiled and said as he placed his paw on the fifth-teen year old pup's head.

Balto smiled and nods, "Yes Master Nava I will never give up and I will get strong!"

~flashback ends~

"You're welcome Link, to start off Ms. Williams is going to teach you advanced magic." said Master Nava and continued.

"She will teach you how to control your mana, combine different elements and potions."

"Okay, when will I start?" Link asked.

"In a few days, Ms. Williams is on a mission that I assigned to her yesterday she'll be back in a few days so be patient." Master Nava explained.

"Alright sir I will." Link nods and smiles.

"Is she nice?" Link asked

Master chuckles, "Yes Link she's nice an a excellent teacher."

Link smiled back, "Okay then."

~ Ten minutes later~

Master Nava left the room and leave Balto and Link alone, Link is just watching TV and Balto is researching in his books. As Link watched the cartoons his mouth is slightly open and little drool on the side of his mouth. Two hours later, Link fell asleep and the room is dark but Balto is still reading his books with a lamp on.

~Balto's flashback~

Few months ago before Link joined.

"Balto I want you to find these books, they are classifed information about the Great War and seven people. I asked you because I'm trusting you to do the job. Can you do it for me?" Master Nava explained and asked as he handed over a piece of paper to Balto.

Balto grabbed the paper and looks at the paper, as he reads it.

Balto nods, "Yes Master I get these books safe and sound."

Master Nava nods return, "Good… and be careful don't let the public see you. If you see any Resistance Guild members spy on them." he leans back on his chair calmly.

"Yes sir I will be cautious my surroundings." Balto bows.

"Thank you, I will contacting the Tech room to teleport your destination." Master Nava opened up the holographic computer and starts writing a letter to them.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning be sure to get a good rest and pack up your journey." Master Nava said as he still typing.

"Thank you Master I'll go pack up now." Balto walks away and out the door.

-At Balto's room-

Balto was in the middle of packing his backpack. He grabbed his comfortable clothes, his uniforms and food on the road. After packing up a message popped up in his watch, he opened it and a hologram appeared and he reads it.

~ Dear Balto,

Tomorrow morning at 6:25 AM, you'll be going to the Tech room and Mister Phillips will take you the teleport room and take you to your destination. Be sure that you will never get caught and find to see if any other Resistance Guild members roaming around. Good Luck!

-Master Nava

After he reads it see sets his alarm for 5:45 AM to wake up then he lays down on his bed and sleeps. Hours later the alarm went off, Balto woke up and hits the timer off and he got up and getting ready to head out.

Balto walked out his room and locks the door and he walks towards the Tech room. Thirty-five minutes later he arrived at the Tech room, Mister Phillips stands in front of the teleportation machines.

"Well good morning Balto." Mr. Phillips smiles and waves. Mister Phillips is a tall black jaguar, with a white lab coat.

"Good morning Mr. Phillips, I'm ready to head off." Balto bows towards the jaguar slightly.

"Good, please follow me." Mister Phillips ordered and Balto followed.

Few minutes later they arrived at the portal, Mister Phillips types on the computer to start it up. A few noises of the computer boots up and the lights of the portal lits up too.

Mister Phillips pops his knuckles and smiles, "So Balto where do you want to go?"

Balto gave it a thought then looks at the destination note that Master Nava gave him.

"I will like to go to England please." Balto smiled and answered.

"Will do, please take this." Mister Phillips gives Balto a teleportation watch.

"Use this if you want to go some place else to travel on your mission. Please do be careful with it." He warned.

"I will sir don't worry." Balto nods and heads towards the portal.

"Alright then let's get this show on the road." Mister Phillips pressed the button on the computer and the portal starts up and making more noises.

"Be careful on your mission Balto, and come home safe!" MIster Phillips yells out to th hybrid.

"I promise, thank you!" Balto shouts back.

Then a bright light appears and fades away quickly then Balto is gone.

~ London, England 1:57 PM

In the city's alleyway, a bright light appeared and Balto walks out of it then it disappears. The wolf looks around and he sees the wetness of the alleyway and the trash on the ground beneath his feet.

Balto sighs, "This city never changed when I was here long ago." he said as he walks straight towards the streets.

As he went out of the alleyway, he looks to his left and right and people were walking and minding their own business. Balto forgot to mention that he needs to be away from society and not to be seen he leaps up towards the roof fast and sprints across the buildings. As he kept sprinting he looks at the note for finding the books.

"Alright then, for the Book of the Great War is located in this peculiar area." Balto thought for himself.

The suddenly a message popped up from his D.W.G. and he opened it as he still running, it's from Master Nava it looks like a video message so Balto stopped running and pressed play on the message.

"Balto if you're wondering where the Book of the Great War location is, I installed the map inside this message. As for that book you can read it and study it carefully because I heard rumors that in that book, it has secrets messages and notes planted inside so read it carefully. Also for the others…." He pauses he inhales then exhales.

"I Command you, Do Not Read It! Only me as a Master can read it except the others. Do you understand me do not read it." Master Nava warned.

Balto nodded, "Yes Master Nava I won't read it I promise."

"If you say yes, thank you very much. Good luck on your mission." Master Nava calms down with a smiles.

"End of message…." said the robotic voice from the watch.

Suddenly Balto heard screams of citizens.

"Huh?!" Balto looks around, then he saw several four-legged dark creatures attacking people.

Balto jumped down from the building and he popped his knuckles, "Alright finally some action."

Balto ran towards the creatures with a sonic boom, and his summon lightning magic.

"Heavenly thunder!" Balto summoned and bolts of lightning stunned the monsters.

"Gravity!" Balto commanded a weightless force and lifted the monsters off the ground.

"Aghh!" Balto punched one creature in the stomach as it whines in pain.

Then he low kicks the monster to the ground hard and made a huge cracks on the road then the monster disappeared into dark mist. Balto drops down gently, and other monsters surrounds him growling. Balto looks at them and makes his stance, the creatures charged at him, as they charged Balto use a time spell on time and the creatures froze in time.

Balto breathes slowly and he puts his paws together making a clap sound, "Mana Evolution!" Balto shouts.

The wind swirls around him and the white energy raises up around the wolf, "Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Then screams as he building up his mana then a loud sonic boom noise can be heard and Balto's body surrounds with three elements of magic, lightning, fire, and water surrounds him as he floats of the ground.

Then the wind calms down and Balto makes his stance, "It's time to end this!" as he said that with confidence and he charged the time frozen creatures then Balto gathered his mana on his palm and lightning started to form into a ball. He jumps to the air and then he drops down fast towards the creatures, as he falls down the blue and white lightning ball lights up more and the blue electric strings makes trails behind.

"Bolting Strike!" Balto shouts his spell as a yellow magic circle appears.

As he crashes to the road the lightning scatters around and making electric noises. Then the creatures unfrozen and they disappear into dark mist. Balto dust himself off and his mana went back to normal.

Balto sighs, " Maan... even though I'm feeling guilty of destroying the neighborhood but… I have to stop them. Plus what are those creatures anyway, and who could've made them?" he looks his surroundings.

"Well, I'll report this to Master Nava after the mission." He said as he faded away in thin air.

Two hours later~

Balto arrived at the London's Public Library, the hybrid is confused and he thought the Book of the Great War is located somewhere else away from society. Instead Balto decides to go walk ahead towards the double doors, as he walk towards them his reached his paws towards the vertically shaped door handle and tries to open it but it's jammed shut.

Someone walked up and unlocks the door, "Oh I'm sorry sir but the Library is closed early today." said the old woman with a deep british accent, she's an odd beast woman with a canine tail with faden colors on her fur, wearing a simple quilted dress with a red scarf, and glasses and Balto noticed why would the library be closed.

"I'm sorry ma'am, why is the library closed?" Balto asked.

"Its closed because the suspicious phenomenon happened in the Victoria District earlier today and the news said we have to barricade ourselves to protect from the creatures…." She explains and frowns.

"Please dear, go home and shut the doors and windows and don't come out. I don't want you to get hurt." She instructed with a worry look and closed the door slowly.

"Wait ma'am, do you know a guy named, Oliver Smith?" Balto stopped her.

She thought for a moment, "Why yes he's here right now from the creatures. Why you ask?"

"Well he's the one I suppose to meet, please if you so kind to let me in to talk to him?" Balto asked politely with a smile.

She nods and lets the hybrid in, she closed the door and locks it. Balto stands and waits for the old lady.

"Alright Mr. Smith is this way," She pointed out, "If you mind telling me your name love?" she asked.

"My name is Balto ma'am, and yours?" Balto introduced himself.

The old lady chuckles, "My name is Lydia Lockhart, it's nice to meet you Balto."

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Lockhart." Balto smiles and slightly bows to her.

Ms. Lockhart giggles and lady bows to him, "You're such a kind young man, you making me feel young again."

Lydia noticed that Balto is wearing a familiar black and blue coat, and she gaspped. "Oh Balto I've noticed you're wearing a the Black Order uniform, am I right dear?"

Balto nods, "Yes I suppose to hide in secret from society but I forgot that I'm hiding from everyone." He got embarrassed and rubs his paw behind his head.

"That's okay my dear, I'm aware of the Black Order your Master noted me that you're coming, please make yourself at home, I'll go get Oliver." She points to the couches towards his left on the library.

"Thank you Lydia." Balto smiles and walks to the couches and placed his suitcase on the floor.

Ten minutes later, Lydia came back with Oliver~~

Oliver is a middle aged owl beastmen with the same uniform of the Black Order but different color, the uniform's leather is dark blue and the strapping is royal purple.

"Ello my friend, I heard that Master Nava you're coming to see me, am I right mate?" Oliver smiles and with a british accent too]as he waves towards Balto as the hybrid stood with smile.

"Indeed, I'm here for 'you know what' book." Balto walks towards the bird and whispers to Oliver.

"Ohh I understand mate, please this way." Oliver points out, "Oh Ms. Lockhart, please stay here to watch out for any visitors." He said as he walks away with Balto.

"I will my dear." She nods and watches the front doors.

Oliver and Balto walked between the tall bookshelves and the tall owl runs towards the bookshelf in front and pulled a book out, then big rumble vibration started and the bookshelf in front of Oliver opened up like a sliding door. Balto saw the door stopped sliding and whistles slowly.

"I know right." Oliver laughs under his breathe.

"This room is 108 centuries years old, since 2017 when is opened up to the public… but after the Great War... this room is mostly for to hide the evidence and hide away from human history to the whole society." Oliver explains.

"I understand… I guess." Balto scratched his cheek.

"Don't worry if you don't get it lad. I don't understand it either." Oliver smiles and stays silent.

Balto speaks up, "Well anyway shall we get in?"

Oliver nods, "Indeed let's shall." he walks in first then Balto walks in second.

The two beastmen walked down the stairs as the lightbulbs lits up. Hearing the echoing footsteps gets louder and louder as they walked down more, then they arrived the half lit room with so many dusty bookshelfs.

"So anyway Balto my boy, what book do you want to get?" Oliver asked as he walks in front of Balto.

"I want to find the book of The Great War because Master Nava requesting of that book." Balto explained the reason.

"Oh! The Great War, I get it for you," Walks away but stops.

"Why would our Superior wants this book?" Oliver turns around and asked with curiosity.

"Oh...well he said that the book has secret notes and information about something else…" Balto scratched his furry cheek.

"Oh..okay then. I'll be right back lad." Oliver moves on with a smiles he walks away.

Ten minutes later~~

Oliver came back with a big thick old book with dust on his feathery palms.

"Here you go lad, please do be careful with it Balto it's a really ancient relic and don't show it to people." Oliver warns as he hands over the book to the hybrid.

"I promise Oliver, I keep this book safe and sound from everybody." Balto grabs the book and hold it on his side.

"Alright then let's get of here." Oliver chuckles and walks towards the exit.

Balto smiled and nods, "Okay lead the way."

The two beastmen walked back up the stairs and as they got out the stairway Oliver pressed the book back up where it was, then the big two bookshelf slides back to close. After that, the two walked back to Lydia who is sitting in the front desk.

"Ello boys, find what you need Balto dear?" Lydia smiles and asked.

Balto nods, "Yes ma'am I have to take my leave now."

Lydia and Oliver gasped a little, "Why you just got here?"

Balto got surprised and chuckled, "Well I'm on a mission to collect more information, I can't stay here for long."

Lydia frowns and Oliver spoke up, "Please Balto stay here, and rest a bit plus it's dangerous outside you'll get hurt."

Balto thought for a moment, "Alright then just one night and I'm heading out."

"Understood sir." Oliver nods and sighs of relief.

Lydia smiles and nods, "You can sleep in the couches in the reading area if you want."

Balto nods, "Thank you very much." he bows to her.

"It's my pleasure Balto please make yourself at home dear." Lydia offers with a smile.

Several hours later, is was 10:45 PM in the London's Public library. Balto was reading the Book of the Great War on the couch, Lydia walks in with two beautiful tea cups on each paw as they steaming hot.

"Good evening Balto dear."

Balto got startled a bit and looks behind him, "Oh Lydia it's you! Don't do that."

"Oh I'm sorry sweety, I didn't mean too." Lydia apologizes.

Balto shakes his head slowly, "That's quite alright, it's just a little surprise that's all."

"Oh okay then," She chuckles "Oh Balto will you like some tea?" she offers.

Balto nods with a gentle smile, "Of course I'll love too."

Lydia gives the hot cup of tea to Balto and he grabs it gently and blows on it. Lydia walks around and sits slowly next to Balto.

"So then you've quite a bookworm." She giggles as she saw a stack of books on the table in front of them.

Balto got surprised and fixed the books around to make them neat again, "Oh goodness sorry for my miss please forgive me."

Lydia chuckles, "No worries dear, I've seen a lot of readers go the same process."

Balto stopped and sighs, "Well… I love to read. I always want to know everything and discover truths of the beyond around the world." He drinks his tea as he sits back.

Lydia chuckles, " You remind me of Master Nava, when he was younger just like you."

"Really?" Balto turns to Lydia and raised a brow.

"Mhm," She nods "Well to tell you the truth, me and Nava used to be lovers."

Balto was drinking his tea he heard and choked.

"Wait what?!"

"That's right, me and Nava were lovers years ago," Lydia calmly with confidence as she drinks her tea.

"I was his partner in every mission we're assigned to, he saved me from violent conflicts, took care of me when I was sick and injured. We were young teens and he never left my side, I remember his wonderful smile when he always with me." Lydia tells why.

Balto paused, "That's is the most adorable and weirdest story that you told me."

"Hey watch your tongue young man." Lydia barked.

"Sorry ma'am." Balto looks away with guilt as his ears flop down.

"Well anyway, after our biggest mission he asked me while grabbing my paws firmly. 'Lydia my dear, till we grow up… will you marry me!' he asked." She blushes.

Balto feels awkward, "Uu-uh Lydia."

"Oh I'm sorry Balto I get really giddy when I think back at the old days." Lydia laughs softly.

"Oh jeeez…" Balto face went awkwardly blank

"Anyways, after he said that I said yes, and after that as we grow up to our twenties our old Master wanted me to go back to London where I came from." Lydia calms down explaining the reason.

"Why's that?" Balto went back to normal and asked.

"Well in the U.K. there were all lot of conflicting building up and there's not enough Black Order members to assist them but….. He found out that I was an illegal immigrant coming into the New America. Because when I came here the Upper ranked members asked me for my transportation papers but… I gave them the fake paperwork for my passport. So our old Master took me away from the Order and transferred me back to the U.K.." Lydia explained.

Balto stayed silent then he turns to Lydia to say something but Lydia continued, "But don't worry Balto my dear, it was a long time ago and thank goodness that Nava didn't get kicked out of my sake."

"So what happen with Master Nava?" Balto asked.

"Well since I've been deported, Nava was told to not to talk to me ever again…. Then that's the last time I've ever seen and ever heard from him again." Lydia frowns and puts her tea on the table.

Balto puts his paw gently on her shoulder, "Don't worry Lydia the old Master is not there anymore and you can see Master Nava anytime you want, he'll be happy to see you again."

"What?!" Lydia slowly turns to Balto.

"You heard what I said ma'am." Balto chuckles.

"Oh dear Balto thank you so much." She went for a warm hug to Balto and gently laugh under her breath.

"You're welcome Lydia." Balto hugs back with a smile.

Few minutes later~~

Lydia went to sleep in her room and Balto decided to stay awake and reading through The Great War book and studying it carefully. The hybrid saw a quote in the book,

"The humans believe that a savior will come and bring them peace from the dark beasts who control, the taking and the brutality from their freedom." Balto read.

"A savior? What savior?" Balto got confused and kept reading.

As he kept reading he found another quote, "When this savior comes to safe it's people from the dark intentions from the beasts, the savior will change everything back to the human ways and restore humanity." Balto stopped.

"Who is this 'savior'?" Balto questioned again.

He got up from the couch and ran to the bookshelf where Oliver gave the book to him. As he arrived, he looked through the book and tried to find the right book to pull the switch. Then he found it and pulled the book down, then the big bookshelfs shifted apart and Balto walked inside.

Few minutes later, he found an old book as he read through it.

"Till mine own savior cometh to saveth mine own people from the darkness." Balto read the quote from the book.

"Who is this savior?" Balto thought.

He looked at the time and it is late, he gave up and place the book back and went back upstairs.

Flashback ends~

As Balto wrote notes papers everywhere and the Great War book in front of him. He still hasn't stop thinking about that quote.

"Till mine own savior cometh to saveth mine own people from the darkness." He repeated.

Link groans a little and yawns, "Balto what's wrong?"

Balto noticed and turned around on his chair.

"It's nothing Link, just talking to myself that's all," Balto smiles and shakes his head "Go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay then…." Link yawns, "Goodnight." he went back to sleep.

"Goodnight Link sweet dreams." Balto smiles and he turns off the lights.

To be continued on Episode 13…


End file.
